


Настоящие звёзды

by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz), RkuHeko



Category: Weiß Kreuz, Космоолухи - цикл книг Ольги Громыко | Kosmooluhi - books by Olga Gromyko
Genre: Alien Technology, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Crossover, Group Sex, IN SPACE!, Loud Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Road Trips, Single work, Somnophilia, Space Flight, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: Чтобы воплотить в жизнь свою мечту, Кроуфорду нужно избавиться от Эсцет. Поэтому он крадёт космический корабль, нанимает в команду кого попало и берётся за перевозку не совсем легальных грузов.
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Kudou Yohji/Schuldig, Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), Weiss Kreuz ББ-квест 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с миром "Космоолухов" О.Громыко  
> =============================  
> Бета Iren.

Как и запланировал, на Джек-Поте Кроуфорд объявился к вечеру. Те меры, что он принял, чтобы в Эсцет его посчитали погибшим, были мерами временными, до первого же знакомого рыла в доке, а Кроуфорда, настолько удачливого пилота, что его даже прозвали «Оракулом», — чтоб поперхнулся сивухой тот, кто выдумывает подобные прозвища, — в доках Джек-Пота знала каждая третья собака. И всё равно он не мог сюда не прилететь: больше было некуда. Чтобы набрать команду. Чтобы стрясти пару долгов и взять стартовые заказы, выполнив которые, он сможет встать на ноги. Корабль у него уже был — считай, полдела сделано. Правда, краденый, но его всегда можно выгодно обменять, пересесть в корыто попроще, а то и попросту бросить, если Эсцет его сильно прижмут... На выходе из ангара Кроуфорд развернулся и поглядел на отливающее чёрным покрытие альфианского гонщика, который талантливые механики Эсцет переоборудовали под человеческие нужды, и понял: не обменяет, не пересядет, не бросит. Этот корабль слишком хорош, чтобы его бросать, в самый раз для него. А механики Эсцет и другой переоборудуют. Кроуфорд скрипнул зубами, отворачиваясь. Рабы Эсцет. Рабы!

Он думал долго, не слить ли полиции инфу о базах и астероидах, но понимал, что тогда это будет открытой войной, вендеттой, и агенты Эсцет найдут его быстрее, чем он успеет выговорить «процыкулыр». Так что нет. Пусть чёрный гонщик, вытянутый каплевидной стрелой, обводами похожий скорее на музыкальный инструмент или женскую фигуру, будет отступными, и больше они с Эсцет друг другу ничего не должны. Кроуфорд отдал им пятнадцать лет своей жизни, а взял всего один корабль. Это дёшево. Пусть информация, которой он владеет, послужит ему гарантией безопасности и неприкосновенности. Если Эсцет не тронут его, то обо всех делишках, что они проворачивают, никто не узнает. И верхушка айсберга, преуспевающая фармацевтическая компания, базирующаяся на искусственном астероиде, созданном центаврианами неподалёку от Земли и рядом с торговыми трассами, так и останется нетронутой.

Кроуфорд верил, что работает на легальную фармацевтическую компанию, до тех пор, пока ему не поручили доставить переоборудованный круизный лайнер в дальнюю часть галактики. Когда они застряли на неделю возле станции гашения, которая на ладан дышала и как раз перед тем, как они вынырнули из червоточины, решила поломаться, всё вскрылось. Пока корабельные механики помогали с ремонтом станции, Кроуфорд спустился в пассажирские отсеки, прошёлся по палубам и увидел то, что на самом деле лежало практически на поверхности: и решётки вместо дверей кают, и киборгов-охранников, и бледные измождённые лица испуганных людей, что жались по стенам подальше от его взгляда.

— И докуда мы их везём? — спросил Кроуфорд у одного из дежурных-людей. На трассе у него было запланировано ещё несколько остановок. Он и понятия не имел, где именно пленников будут выгружать. Дежурный заулыбался Кроуфорду, будто старому знакомому. По документам он числился стюардом.

— На Мью, там улиток собирают.

Рабы для сбора улиток. Должно быть, тех самых, чей секрет потом добавляют в средство для похудения. Кроуфорд подумал, что вполне мог бы оказаться одним из этих рабов тогда, пятнадцать лет назад, если бы не проявил таланта к пилотированию.

— Выбрали себе кого-нибудь? — спросил «стюард», угодливо улыбаясь.

— Что?

— Ну, девку какую-нибудь. Вы ж на них посмотреть спустились? Я слышал, нам тут целую неделю ещё висеть, долго, наверное.

— По моему виду можно заключить, что мне нужна девка? — прошипел Кроуфорд, склоняясь к носу «стюарда».

— Так, может, кибера с программой Irien? Хотя они у нас тут все мужики, но парни говорят, что разницы никакой... — промямлил «стюард».

Кроуфорд с усилием отвёл руку от личного бластера, чтобы не пристрелить эту гнусноту. Пробормотав ругательство, он развернулся и, чеканя шаг, прошёл по узкому коридору обратно к лифту, поднялся в командный отсек, по дороге стараясь игнорировать запах немытых тел, тонкое бормотание и всхлипы.

Оракул он был или нет, но с тех пор собственная чуйка твердила ему днём и ночью: нужно бежать. Бежать отсюда. Это «стюарды» и простые работники думали, что он работал на Эсцет по своей воле, а он сам понимал, что нет. Не по своей. Его держало в Эсцет воспитание и привычка, и это добровольное существование было хуже оков, хуже рабства. Он месяц потратил на то, чтобы подготовить себе отходные пути, и сумел подстроить несчастный случай, отправив на ракетном ранце в пояс астероидов свой скафандр, сам оставшись на борту корабля, зайцем прибыл в пункт назначения, повинуясь внезапному импульсу и тому, что его ключ-карта ещё действовала, взошёл на борт понравившегося альфианского гонщика, — и вот он здесь, на Джек-Поте. Ищет себе навигатора в команду. И где же, как не в самом знаменитом на весь пиратский астероид баре его искать.

Путь Кроуфорда лежал в «Кантину». По его расчётам, у него было ещё около суток, прежде чем весть о его внезапном воскрешении достигнет ушей верхушки Эсцет, и этими сутками он старался располагать с умом. Навигатор, механик и врач — и можно будет заняться легальным бизнесом. И тогда он, Брэд Кроуфорд, превратится в маленькую мошку, которую Эсцет даже не заметят.

***

Посредник опаздывал, и Кроуфорда раз за разом крыло неприятное ощущение, что его наебали. Он цедил пиво, сидя в дальнем углу бара, и поглядывал по сторонам, заставляя себя не пялиться на мерцание хронометра. Быстрее от этого посредник не появится.

Время от времени он пробегал взглядом по лицам людей и ксеносов, зависающих в «Кантине». Громче всех вела себя компания полупьяных альфиан, они у импровизированной сцены один за другим вскакивали на ноги, вырывая друг у друга микрофон, и орали песни на своём, альфианском. Довольно-таки мелодично, кстати, всем нравилось, иначе певцов бы уже давным-давно закидали пустой пластиковой посудой или даже расстреляли. Впрочем, вооружены и сами альфиане были неплохо: у троих парализаторы и штурмовые лазерки, у остальных — бластеры. На таких поостережёшься даже лишний раз смотреть, не то что стакан кинуть.

К бару то и дело, щебеча, подбегали вездесущие шоаррцы. Однорукий бармен с протезом-клешнёй, даже не выслушав заказ, наливал очередному глазастому шоаррцу маленький стаканчик какого-то переливающегося жёлтым пойла, и ксенос убегал обратно, в угол, где шебуршала и пищала за сдвинутыми столиками компания его собратьев. Ни дать ни взять крысятник на выгуле, все в разноцветных жилетах, с голыми изгибающимися хвостами. Кроуфорд морщился и не смотрел.

Внезапный взрыв ругани и стук ладонями по столу привлёк его внимание к компании, до этого тихо сидевшей за столом и игравшей в карты. Очевидно, кто-то наконец выиграл, сорвав при этом банк. Под тускло-зелёной лампой мужик с волосами цвета бутылочной зелени выкрикнул, срываясь на фальцет:

— Всем пива за мой счёт!

— Не смей тратить мои деньги, я ещё отыграюсь!

— Заткнись, Барт, мудила! Эй, Клешня, тащи пять светлого!

Барта утихомирили и заставили усесться обратно, бармен Клешня приволок под лампу пять полулитровых пластиковых стаканов пива, которое тут же зазеленело.

— Щасс я... — покачиваясь, визгливый парень поднялся, хлопая по плечам своих товарищей. — Отлить надо. Сдавайте пока.

— А не боишься? — процедил Барт.

— Я всё равно выиграю, — заносчиво ответил зеленоволосый и, выйдя из-под лампы, оказался пронзительно рыжим. Барт выругался.

Рыжий, проходя мимо столика Кроуфорда, осклабился безгубым лягушачьим ртом и подмигнул, и только тогда Кроуфорд понял, что провожает его пристальным взглядом. Его нечёсаную шевелюру, то и дело падающую на глаза, тощие руки в каких-то непонятных надписях, выбитых иглами на коже и прикрытых разномастными браслетами, худую фигуру с впалым животом и плоской задницей. Кроуфорд отвернулся, отвёл взгляд в сторону, чтобы не нарываться. Такого вот, с неряшливой стрижкой и бардаком в одежде ему точно в команду не надо. К тому же, не похоже, что парень собирается менять экипаж. Да, может, он вообще какой-нибудь оператор складского погрузчика, и в рубке настоящего космического корабля не сидел ни дня. Кроуфорд перевёл взгляд на хронометр и сделал очередной глоток пива. Оно было неплохим, кстати, он взял самое дорогое, не зря понадеявшись, что высокая цена гарантирует ему качество, и не прогадал.

Через два столика от него тусовалась странная компания в одинаковых коричневых балахонах. Они ничего не пили, только негромко разговаривали, склоняясь к голографической модели какой-то звёздной системы. Кроуфорд её не узнал по рисунку и предположил, что та находится где-нибудь в соседней галактике, наверняка за наффским сектором. Без подробной карты в такие дебри лучше не соваться. Если кому-то и понадобится, чтобы Кроуфорд отвёз туда товар, придётся вместе с контактами покупателя брать звёздную карту, чтобы с ней мог работать навигатор, рассчитать прыжок и задать нужный вектор движения корабля. Кроуфорду нечасто приходилось прыгать по неизвестным векторам, Эсцет любили налаженные и проверенные маршруты, сколь бы пиратскими и незаконными они ни были.

Громкий рёв у стенки с шоаррцами привлёк его внимание: один шустрый крыс попался под ноги зеленокожей рептилии с клыкастой пастью, и теперь та разверзлась в рёве, приоткрывая острые зубы. Когтистые лапы — Кроуфорд видел — уже нашаривали у пояса бластер с модернизированной расширенной рукоятью. Рептилия была даже крупнее фреанина, наверняка откуда-то с окраинных миров, очередная малочисленная раса, редко контактирующая с людьми. Судя по минимуму одежды и отличной мускулатуре, зеленокожий был воином. А не нанять ли себе телохранителя, — подумал Кроуфорд, и тут же отмёл эту мысль. Не так уж у него много было единиц на счёте, чтобы разбрасываться ими направо и налево. Дорогое пиво он ещё мог себе позволить, но деньги — он справедливо полагал — должны работать. Шоаррец тем временем что-то защебетал, защёлкал, его подхватили дружки, тоже выкатившие перед рептилией в проход, и та, или тот, замахал на них когтистыми лапами, отодвинув их от бластера подальше. Конфликт, похоже, был исчерпан. Парни в коричневых балахонах с капюшонами, отвлёкшись от своих звёздных карт, держались напряжённо, но, увидев, что шоаррцы выбрались из спора невредимыми, расслабились. Кроуфорд фыркнул себе под нос: небось, очередные фанатики, несущие справедливость во имя звезды, луны или астероида. Религиозных конфессий в космосе было столько, что плюнуть некуда. Воинствующих рыцарей ему только не хватало повстречать сегодня. Если эти балахоны спугнут его посредника или помешают нанять навигатора, Кроуфорд застрелится. Что-то внутри, какое-то свербящее шестое чувство твердило ему, что оставаться на Джек-Поте надолго ему нельзя. Впрочем, насчёт собственных планов была уверенность, что с командой и первым заказом всё получится. Он посмотрел на хронометр и пригубил ещё пива.

— Эй, — пока он смотрел по сторонам, к его столику незаметно подошёл человек. Кроуфорд вздрогнул, когда увидел сперва аккуратно подстриженную русую бородку, тёмные глаза и — коричневую ткань, свободно лежащую на плечах. Под балахоном оказался не комбинезон, в которых щеголяла большая часть населения Джек-Пота, а белое рубище из натуральных плотно переплетённых волокон. Ну как есть, монах какой-то.

— Да? — отозвался Кроуфорд, отставив пиво. Он постарался придать своему лицу доброжелательное выражение.

— Нам нужны такие люди, как ты, — сообщил бородатый. — Если надумаешь присоединиться и пройти обучение, то вот моя визитка. Мы пробудем здесь до завтра. — На стол рядом с планшеткой и стеклянным стаканом, за который кстати пришлось заплатить бармену отдельно, легла пластиковая карточка с письменами.

— Хорошо, спасибо, я подумаю, — соврал Кроуфорд, накрыв карточку ладонью.

— Твои способности нуждаются в развитии, — проговорил бородатый, и вся их компания удалилась, поглубже надвинув капюшоны. На поясе они носили не бластеры, а какие-то странного вида трубки с кнопками. Фанатики воинствующие. Кроуфорд заставил себя сохранять нейтрально-доброжелательное выражение лица и не морщиться. В Эсцет говорили, что если он давал волю эмоциям, то его лицо начинало выглядеть по-настоящему злодейским. Не надо тут этого сейчас. Он просто хотел набрать команду, не привлекая внимания, и...

— Привет, прости, опоздал. Тут такие пробки на входе в док, — пролепетал низенький человечек с лицом, похожим на сморщенную грушу, и оттопыренными ушами. — Привет, я Павел, — и под нос Кроуфорда ткнулась протянутая кисть, которую он пожал, передёргиваясь от брезгливости. Ладонь оказалась влажной, потной.

— Брэд Кроуфорд, — представился он.

— Ага, я понял. Мы ж с тобой списывались. Слуш, я поспрашивал у парней, как договаривались, но стоящих заказов сейчас мало. Так, хрень одна, мелочёвка. Или мне не говорят, но это вряд ли, я ж всех тут знаю, а все знают Пад... Пашку.

Манжет рукава его рубашки оказался засаленным, как будто юркий Пашка, повадками неуловимо похожий на отбившегося от стаи шоаррца, неделями её не менял. На всякий случай Кроуфорд постарался не принюхиваться. За своей одеждой он всегда следил. Внезапно Пашка схватил его стакан и присосался к пиву. Кроуфорд от такой наглости опешил.

— Вау, а мне Клешня такого не наливал никогда!

— Платить не пробовал? — угрюмо рыкнул Кроуфорд, прежде чем успел себя остановить: этот вертлявый человечишка ему был нужен, несмотря на внешний вид и... повадки. Он действительно мог свести его с нужными людьми.

— Ой, ну чо ты, а. Между прочим, пока бежал к тебе, в горле пересохло. А тебе вот прям глотка пива для другана жалко что ли?

— Не жалко, допивай.

— Ага. Спасиб. Ну так вот. Кроме партии просроченной тушёнки для Новой Надежды-3 и кое-каких медикаментов, ну ты понимаешь, каких, которых очень ждут на Тайге, больше ничего тебе предложить не могу. Консервам уже ничего не сделается, сроки всё равно уже просраны, хе-хе-хе, а вот для лекарств...

— Наркотики я возить не собираюсь, — категорично отрезал Кроуфорд.

— Да не, ты что, Брэд, какие наркотики! Такую свинью я бы тебе никогда не подложил! Ты ж мне лучший друг! — и новоявленный «лучший друг» хлопнул Кроуфорда по плечу. — Там другое. Медицинскому центру требуются лекарства, которые без лицензии достать крайне сложно. Там выжимка из желёз рыбы-мбаги, а ещё гормональная паста из слизи бокршнеля. Знаешь, кто такие бокршнели? И я не знаю, но на Крршерии они объявлены эндемиками, и любая транспортировка продукции на основе их слизи за пределы планеты запрещена.

— Я понял, — Кроуфорд поморщился. Нелегальное лекарство, но это лучше, чем наркотик.

— Там нужен особый температурный режим и сжатые сроки. И лететь придётся через населённый сектор, так что с большой вероятностью тебя досмотрит таможня. Справишься? — и Павел уставился на Кроуфорда, хитро кося взглядом.

Кроуфорд хмыкнул.

— А если нет?

— Ничего страшного. Но понимаешь, человек ты в деле новый... Так что лучше бы тебе не облажаться. Тогда, глядишь, и заказы лучше пойдут, — Павел закончил с заискивающими нотками в голосе.

— Я понял. Давай контакты своих парней, — Кроуфорд постучал кулаком по пластику стола, и Павел потянул грязные руки к его планшетке.

— Давай, сейчас забью их в память.

Кроуфорд и это стерпел, поздравляя себя с первыми успешными переговорами.

— Оплата стандартная, двадцать процентов сейчас, остальное переведут на счёт после получения товара.

— Всего двадцать? — здравый смысл требовал торговаться.

— Ну, ты ж человек новый, Брэд. Я бы тебе, своему лучшему другану, и пятьдесят предоплаты бы не пожалел, но люди такие... Понимаешь, не доверяют. — Павел замер, не торопясь вбивать контакты в адресную строку. — Ну так как, отказываешься?

— Нет. Давай за двадцать. Но это только в первый раз.

— Разумеется, разумеется. Вот, смотри. Договор уже прислали. Щас я тебе перекину. Стандартный.

Кроуфорд отнял у Павла планшетку и начал читать. Сроки, форс-мажоры, обстоятельства непредвиденной силы. Интересно, считается ли полиция и таможня этими непредвиденными обстоятельствами? Впрочем, пока у Кроуфорда был в гонщике скрытый отсек, оборудованный внутренними гравикомпенсаторами и экранированный от сканирования, никакие таможни ему были не страшны. Грузовой отсек уже был занят мелочёвкой с сухофруктами и конденсаторами, сроки годности на эти продукты граничили с бесконечностью, возить он их сможет долго для отвода глаз.

Дочитав до конца оба договора на тушёнку и лекарства, Кроуфорд поставил на них свою электронную подпись. Потом спросил:

— Кого можно нанять для команды? Мне нужны навигатор, врач и механик.

Раз уж он собирается встречаться с таможней, то лучше выглядеть стандартным грузоперевозчиком, чтобы не попасть на штрафы. Конечно, несколько штрафов в минус его не отправят, но...

— А вон, например, — покрутив головой, Павел указал на столик картёжников. — Вон тот парень, я его хорошо знаю, отличный мой друган. Шикарный навигатор.

За столиком как раз снова завопили, и теперь рыжий швырнул бабки на стол в общую кучу, а крикливый Барт радостно подскочил на заднице:

— Ага-а-а, проиграл наконец!

Рыжий показал ему средний палец и приложился к своему пиву.

— Что-то не похож он на отличного навигатора, — брезгливо поджал губы Кроуфорд. — Какой-то он... Неорганизованный.

— Ой, не выдумывай, парни просто отдыхают. Всем надо расслабиться. Хочешь, пойду поговорю с ним? — Павел приподнял задницу, но потом вдруг сел обратно. — Слуш, а угостишь меня ещё таким пивом? Тогда и разговор пойдёт лучше.

— Я сам, — ёмко ответил Кроуфорд.

— Ну как хочешь. — Не дождавшиеся появления Павла картёжники пошли на новый круг. Кроуфорд заметил, что рыжий пару раз на него оглянулся, но взгляда на этот раз не отвёл. — Чтоб ты знал, меня тут все знают, — с прорезавшейся ноткой обиды в голосе начал Павел. — Знают и доверяют. Вот однажды даже сам Айзек обратился за помощью.

— Айзек? — автоматически переспросил Кроуфорд. Подумав, он вышел в местную сеть и разместил на доске с поиском вакансий краткосрочное объявление — полчаса бесплатно, дальше за аренду требовалось платить таксу, — о найме механика и врача. Вот. Давно надо было так сделать. Он оставил свои контакты и, подумав, указал номер дока, в котором был пришвартован его гонщик, и в ожидании отзывов уставился на комментарии.

— Ты что, не знаешь Айзека? — округлив глаза, прошептал Павел. Теперь, когда Кроуфорд уже заключил договоры, и товар пообещали доставить через несколько часов, Павел сделался для Кроуфорда неинтересен. Хотя он и понимал, что лучше потерпеть его болтовню: а вдруг такой контакт ещё раз пригодится в будущем. Тем временем Павел принялся рассказывать о том, какой могущественный авшур Айзек, и о том, что даже сам Макинтош к нему прислушивается, а Кроуфорду упал первый коммент на объявление, и тут за столом картёжников раздался вопль.

Почти сразу Павел ругнулся и исчез, зачем-то прихватив с собой пустой стеклянный стакан из-под пива. Кроуфорд догадался: сдаст обратно Клешне и получит за него полторы единицы залога. Подобная мелочность его покоробила. Он обернулся и вздрогнул: картёжники раздались в стороны, опрокинув табуреты, кто-то схватился за парализаторы, но огонь пока не открывали, потому что поверх денег и карт на вытертом зелёном сукне стола лежал Барт, и его лупасил рыжий, коротко и смачно работая кулаками. Кроуфорд сообразил, что кольца на пальцах отлично заменяют кастеты, и крикливого Барта даже пожалел.

— Сука! Пусти, ты, жульё! — орал Барт. — Парни, стреляйте, я видел у него за поясом туза пик, он вышел во втором!

Пока рыжий его мутузил, Барт схватил его за пояс штанов и дёрнул. Что-то вывалилось, парни забурчали, вместо парализаторов показались бластеры. Кроуфорд сглотнул. Терять навигатора из-за драки в баре ему не хотелось. И пусть даже он его ещё не нанял, такой шанс упускать не хотел.

— Да ты сам, сволочь, мне его подсунул, тварь! Мразь! — заорал срывающимся голосом рыжий и отвесил Барту ещё одну оплеуху, на сей раз прикрыв его раззявленный рот раскрытой ладонью. — Да на, подавись!

— Шульдих! — заорал кто-то. Кроуфорд обернулся на бармена, который, щёлкая клешнёй, скрылся за стойкой.

— Чо, блядь, Шульдих? Двадцать пять лет как Шульдих!

Воспользовавшись тем, что он отвлёкся, Барт ухитрился отпихнуть его ногой в живот, и Шульдих, не удержавшись на ногах, сел задницей на пол.

— Парни, да вы ж меня знаете, да я бы никогда, — сидя на полу под дулами бластеров, Шульдих оглядел «парней».

— Хрен тебя знает! — вякнул один.

— Вчера первый раз тебя встретил, — добавил другой.

Из-под штанины Шульдиха выглядывал краешек ещё одного туза, на сей раз червей. Кроуфорд резко поднялся, показушным жестом снял бластер с предохранителя и встал так, чтобы скрыть карту подошвой своего ботинка. Для этого пришлось повернуться спиной к Шульдиху. Он понадеялся, что тот ему догадается подыграть.

— Что тут творится с моим навигатором? Отдохнуть спокойно не дают, — не направляя дуло ни на кого конкретно, он позволил наплыть на лицо злодейскому выражению. — Кого тут надо пристрелить, чтобы стало тихо?

— Эй, эй, мужики! — появившись из-за стойки, заорал Клешня. При виде обреза, сделанного из штурмовой винтовки, что он держал в руке, Кроуфорд сглотнул. Если из такого пальнуть в «Кантине», поджарит даже шоаррцев. — Я разбираться не буду, щас все получат! — выкрикнул Клешня. — А ну пошли на выход из моего бара, снаружи разбирайтесь!

Шаркнув ногой, Кроуфорд первым спрятал бластер в кобуру. Карта при этом отлетела куда-то в сторону, незамеченная. За спиной поднялся с пола Шульдих, застегнул брюки на тощем животе и оправил футболку.

— Вот спасибо, кэп, не дал потусоваться с парнями, — пробурчал он. — Договорились ведь, у меня отгулы.

— На выход, живо! Барт, мудак, тебя это тоже касается! — продолжал надрываться Клешня. — На неделю тебе вход сюда закрою, посмей только снова что-нибудь здесь сломать!

Кроуфорд со скрытым облегчением вымелся из «Кантины» первым. Больше его там ничего не держало.

***

Полчаса уже почти прошли, а в комментариях всё писали какую-то чушь вроде «Наймусь штурмовиком на пару рейсов» или «Если у тебя есть симпатичная медсестра, то я буду для неё доктором». Кроуфорд читал и мрачнел с каждой минутой. Кажется, он допустил первую промашку с этим объявлением. Может, надо просто поспрашивать в доках? Тут все обо всех знают, может и подскажут ему, к кому обратиться с предложением?

Рыжий со странным именем Шульдих остановился посреди очередного технического коридора и обернулся.

— Ну, вроде отстали. А неплохо ты их пугнул, типа спасибо.

Кроуфорд тоже на всякий случай огляделся. В коридоре они были одни.

— И часто ты так?..

— Я же не спрашиваю, часто ли ты спасаешь по барам незнакомцев, — отбрил его Шульдих. — Кстати, что это за история с «моим навигатором»? Мы что, уже в команде?

— Павел сказал, ты ищешь работу.

— Павел... Это который? Ах, Падла? Погоняло у него такое, чо, не знал? Ну, он верно сказал. Вроде как работёнка бы мне не помешала, — рыжий запустил длинные пальцы в свои рыжие космы, потом заметил кровь на костяшках и задумчиво её слизнул. Кроуфорд вздрогнул, увидев, как промелькнул его язык. — Только я ж не навигатор. Не люблю всю эту тему с расчётами. Вообще считать не люблю.

— Что?

— Дай мне курс — и я полечу, словно птица, выжму из двигателей твоей милашки все соки. — Шульдих гоготнул, и Кроуфорд догадался сделать лицо попроще. — Я пилот, ясно? Навигатор был Барт. Ну, тот, кого ты пуганул бластером. Не думаю, что он к тебе теперь наймётся.

Странно, предчувствие его никогда не обманывало, и даже сейчас Кроуфорд ощущал стойкое уверенное спокойствие, будто кто-то пообещал ему, что всё будет хорошо, и он этому обещанию верил.

— Понятно, — ответил он, не давая себе даже осмыслить, как налажал, и зашагал мимо Шульдиха к докам. Быть может, спросить у рабочих будет отличной идеей. А история с Шульдихом — он просто о ней забудет. Недаром говорят, что первый блин всегда печётся комом. Раньше Кроуфорд никогда не нанимал себе команду.

— Я пару лет на «Карнавале» первые места занимал, — похвастался Шульдих, неожиданно оказавшийся рядом. — Потом решил, что это туфта для дальнобойщиков, и отправился служить.

Кроуфорд обернулся и посмотрел на него, не говоря ни слова.

— Скажешь, слишком молодой? — прошипел Шульдих, а потом своим же словам и рассмеялся свистящим смехом. — Все говорят. Я на стороне Альянса летал три года.

— Они же вроде как проиграли.

Шульдих дёрнул костлявыми плечами.

— Да мне без разницы. Я три года по контракту отпахал и ушёл, мне хватило. Там учебка была всего три месяца, а дальше давали тебе мелкий истребитель и говорили: «Лети». Пушечное мясо просто.

— И ты отлетал все три года? — недоверчиво переспросил Кроуфорд. Слышал он об этих истребителях, их называли эскадроном смертников, потому что почти все они разбивались уже на третьем-четвёртом вылете.

— Отлетал. Мы штурмовали главный корпус Федерации, сделали несколько заходов на Шебе, потом был пробный шар к наффцам...

— Не рассказывай мне сказки, будто Альянс пытался найти у наффцев поддержки, они же...

— Отбитые на всю голову. Тогда из всей делегации выжил только один корабль, нас посылали прикрывать его отход. «Цыплята» гнали нас до самой границы своего сектора, хорошо, что дальше не двинулись. Вот блин... — Шульдих внезапно оборвал себя, и Кроуфорд успел заметить, как резко захлопнулась дверь, ведущая в один из технических отсеков коридора, по которому они шли.

— Что там?

— Он разговаривал по комму. Потом увидел нас и скрылся. Думаю, в доках нас уже поджидают приятели Барта.

— Не надо было так хреново жульничать в карты, — не удержался и ввернул Кроуфорд. Предчувствие молчало.

— А ну, пошли, — Шульдих дёрнул его за рукав комбинезона, разворачивая. — Я знаю короткую дорогу.

Кроуфорд высвободился.

— Уверен, без тебя они меня не тронут. К тому же, мне не нужен второй пилот в команде. Я сам пилот и искал себе навигатора.

— Уверен, на своём корабле ты вывезешь меня с Джек-Пота, и я отсижусь где-нибудь недельку-другую, — прошипел в ответ Шульдих, внезапно и ощутимо тыча в спину Кроуфорда чем-то твёрдым. Как оказалось, его собственным бластером.

— Ты всё равно не сможешь из него выстрелить, он именной и запрограммирован на мои отпечатки пальцев, — с довольной ухмылкой сообщил Кроуфорд.

— Я заплачу, — Шульдих тут же сунул бластер обратно к нему в кобуру.

— Чем, своим выигрышем, который ты бросил на столе в «Кантине»?

Шульдих огляделся по сторонам, будто в поисках подсказки.

— Найду тебе настоящего навигатора. Я всех здесь знаю.

— Не сомневаюсь, что знаешь... Мне нужен навигатор, механик и врач в команду.

— Ладно, по рукам, только пошли уже, — торопливо ответил Шульдих с рыскающим по сторонам взглядом. — Нам сюда, — он потянул Кроуфорда к безликой дверце, практически один в один похожей на ту, за которой скрылся соглядатай Барта. — Так мы срежем дорогу через пятый сектор. Держу пари, они будут ждать нас там. Удобное место: куча народу, торговые лотки, можно сунуть перо под ребро, и никто ничего не заметит.

Он протащил Кроуфорда в узкий пыльный коридор, передвигаться по которому можно было лишь согнувшись.

— Это старый отводок шахты, — пояснил Шульдих, и Кроуфорд с интересом заметил, что спустя пару шагов вместо зашитого пластиком коридора они оказались в узком проходе, вырубленном прямо в каменной породе. Пришлось попетлять по нему, и Кроуфорд, чувствуя, как снижается сила гравитации, даже предположил, что отсюда можно выйти на поверхность Джек-Пота.

Время от времени им попадались другие двери и даже шлюзы, но Шульдих шёл мимо, ориентируясь в этих катакомбах, словно крыса в родной норе. Наконец он открыл ничем не примечательную дверь, и Кроуфорд, ступив в коридор с более высоким потолком и нормальным потолочным освещением, с удовольствием увидел впереди обозначение дока, в котором оставил свой корабль.

— Ну, говорил ведь, что выведу, — с восторгом проронил Шульдих.

Когда они добрались до входа в док, и Кроуфорд предъявил выданный ранее пропуск, вдалеке раздались крики. Шульдих не стал оглядываться, подхватил Кроуфорда под локоть и проволок через проход.

— Давай быстрее. Которая из них твоя посудина? — больно стиснув пальцы на плече Кроуфорда, потребовал он ответа. Кроуфорд не говоря ни слова направился к альфианскому гонщику. Шульдих выматерился. — Что? Это? Это... Твой?

— Ты идёшь?

— Er ist so schwarz, — будто бредя, пробормотал Шульдих, едва переставляя ноги. На лице у него застыло странное блаженное выражение, которое могло бы показаться смешным, если бы Кроуфорда не отвлекло кое-что другое. И это явно была не команда Барта, бегом добежавшая до ворот в док и пропускной рамки.

Шлюз гонщика был раскрыт настежь. Кроуфорд решительно вынул бластер из кобуры, перевёл в режим веерной стрельбы и шагнул внутрь. Ему и в голову не пришло обернуться и только потом, уже задним числом, вспоминая, он поражался, насколько беспечно он поступил, подставив Шульдиху спину. Что если именно он навёл на гонщик взломщиков? Что если именно он тянул время, прогуливая его по катакомбам, пока его подельники подбирали код доступа? Даже история с Бартом могла быть постановочной... Нет, Кроуфорд уже тогда записал Шульдиха в «свою команду» и не ждал от него подвоха.

В тамбуре горела бирюзовая подсветка контурной рамки, свет не включился. В коридоре, ведущем к рубке, тоже было активировано лишь дежурное освещение. Когда Кроуфорд, кипя от праведного гнева, — кто-то пытается украсть украденный им корабль, — шагнул к рубке, дорогу ему заступил невысокий подросток. Он вздрогнул: мальчишка двигался совершенно бесшумно.

— Опустите бластер, пожалуйста, — попросил он спокойным тихим голосом. — Фарфарелло не любит оружия.

— Что? — спросил Кроуфорд не потому, что не расслышал, а потому что действительно не понял.

— Я по объявлению. Мы не могли ждать снаружи, так что я открыл шлюз, чтобы дождаться вас здесь. Пожалуйста, опустите бластер. Мы не причиним вам вреда.

Мальчишка действительно не внушал угрозы, Кроуфорд осмотрел напоследок его тощую фигуру, отросшие волосы, скрывающие глаза, поистрепавшуюся лётную куртку без опознавательных знаков, и убрал бластер в кобуру. В конце концов, выхватить его обратно можно за долю секунды.

— Хорошо, — произнёс Кроуфорд. — Тебя зовут Фарфарелло? А дальше?

Мальчишка тонко улыбнулся краешком губ, и эта улыбка сразу прибавила ему возрасту: слишком язвительной показалась на детском лице.

— Нет, я Наги Наоэ. Работаю с компьютерными системами. Кстати, искин здесь у вас — полное говно. — Кроуфорд вздрогнул, услышав ругательство, не ожидая его от паренька лет пятнадцати. Хотя подростки и должны ругаться? Так сколько ему в действительности лет? Но спросил он другое:

— Здесь разве есть искин?

— Я уже установил более продвинутую модель, осталось произвести личностную бионастройку, и он начнёт вас узнавать и выполнять команды. Шестого поколения, синтетического эволюционного синтеза, а не та альфианская перделка, что была здесь до этого. А вот Фарфарелло, — он обернулся и позвал куда-то в темноту рубки: — Фарфи, иди сюда.

Кроуфорд сглотнул, когда увидел изрезанное шрамами белое лицо и короткие волосы, торчащие во все стороны. Явно не человек, с таким-то обезображенным лицом. Один из шрамов наискось пересекал его нижнюю губу, пухлую и бледную. По-своему Фарфарелло был бы очень красив, не то чтобы Кроуфорд разбирался в эталонах мужской красоты, но вся гипотетическая красота сходила на нет из-за неподвижной фарфоровой кукольности лишённого красок лица, подчёркнутой отсутствием эмоций и неподвижностью мимических мышц.

— Видишь, капитан убрал оружие. Он не будет стрелять, — продолжал увещевать Наги. — Ты не боишься?

— Ответ положительный, — прохрипел Фарфарелло, и Кроуфорд вздрогнул, сложив два и два: киборг. Боевой DEX, внешность нестандартная, возможно выполнен на заказ.

— Иди сюда. — Голос Наги был таким, будто он разговаривал с ребёнком. — Поздоровайся с капитаном.

— Здравствуйте, капитан, — прошелестели изрезанные губы.

Кроуфорд сглотнул и постарался взять себя в руки. Это ему прекрасно удавалось за годы службы в Эсцет. Делать вид, что он прекрасно владеет ситуацией.

— Пятёрка? — уточнил он.

— Шестёрка, — поправил Наги. — Из пробной партии, одна из первых моделей.

— Первые модели начали выпускать лет семь назад, — Кроуфорд знал об этом; Эсцет сотрудничали с DEX-компани. — У них срок годности три с половиной года.

— Нет, — поправил Наги. — Годность у них неограниченная. А в том, что системы начинают отказывать, виноваты люди, их хозяева. Фарфарелло прекрасно функционирует и хорошо себя чувствует. Да, Фарф?

— Ответ положительный.

Внезапно по коридору загрохотали ботинки Шульдиха, а вскоре он появился и сам, рыжий, какой-то расхристанный и взъерошенный.

— Слушай, мы так обо всём и не договорились с тобой, но там Барт с приятелями уже начинают обшаривать док и корабли. Ты бы хоть шлюз задраил?.. Привет, шкет, клёвая прича. Ох, м-мать, кибер! Ну и стрёмный!! Ты не говорил, что у тебя кибер на хозяйстве. Только не надо его на Барта натравлять, он через неделю сам остынет, а мне же надо будет кого-то и дальше облапошивать в карты...

Все, и даже киборг, уставились на Шульдиха с таким видом, что тот попятился.

— Что?

— Я не «шкет», мне девятнадцать.

— Это Наги. Он взломал корабль, чтобы наняться ко мне на работу, — криво усмехнулся Кроуфорд.

Шульдих фыркнул и рассмеялся свистящим смехом.

— Гоните! Я б на хрен выставил его отсюда за такие номера. Блин, шкет, ну кто так делает?!

— Я сказал, что я не шкет, — теперь в голосе Наги прорезались нотки раздражения. Фарфарелло за его спиной переступил с ноги на ногу. Что-то в его поведении и движениях казалось Кроуфорду странным.

— Да ладно, мелкий, не обижайся. Ну подумаешь, ростом не вышел. Не всем же быть такими красавцами как я. Кстати, я здесь — менеджер по персоналу, — рыжий приосанился и посмотрел на Наги, прищурив глаз. — Не видел тебя раньше. В команду мы ищем только навигатора, механика или врача. Что-то не похоже, что ты умеешь обращаться со скальпелем.

— Могу быть навигатором, — быстро сказал Наги. — И в машинах разбираюсь. Могу перебрать гравикомпенсатор прямо в невесомости и разобрать и собрать маневровые за сорок минут. Ещё мы с Фарфарелло разбираемся в системах охлаждения, вентиляции и водной циркуляции замкнутых систем кораблей человеческих, альфианских и фрисских технологий.

Кроуфорд хмыкнул и не удержался:

— В девятнадцать-то лет? Где ты успел набраться такого опыта? Звучит так, будто ты какой-то грёбаный гений.

Он покривил душой. Его самого посадили за штурвал первого корабля ещё в пятнадцать, и с тех пор он пилотировал не только человеческие и альфианские корабли, но даже фрисские бабочки и — однажды — алькуявскую сферу. Правда, пилотаж пришлось осуществлять через шлем-переходник, и после полёта его неделю мучили кошмары со щупальцами и блуждающими глазами.

— Я родился и вырос на ремонтной станции Дельта в пятом секторе, — ответил Наги, пожимая плечами. — Наша община занималась ремонтом всего, что к нам подлетало погаситься.

— Не слышал о такой станции... Какой-нибудь астероид? — спросил Кроуфорд. Основные ремонтные базы он знал, налетав столько часов, — даже лет, — он некоторые пути знал наизусть безо всяких навигаторских маршрутов и расчётов.

— Да. Астероид. Был, — скупо ответил Наги, и по блеснувшему огоньку в его глазах, Кроуфорду стало ясно, что покинул он родную станцию не по собственному желанию. Вдаваться в подробности не хотелось, потому что, в своё время проявив интерес к схемам обогащения Эсцет, он и так узнал, откуда на пилотируемых им транспортниках появлялись рабы. С таких вот астероидов. Ремонтных баз. Горнодобывающих компаний. Небольших колоний, затерянных в космосе на любых пригодных для человеческого существования кислород-содержащих образованиях. Он почувствовал вину, хотя сам виноват не был.

— Ну раз так, — пробормотал Кроуфорд, ощущая неожиданную неловкость, — могу предложить тебе разовый контракт на один перелёт. Если всё сложится удачно, то можем продлить.

— Только одно условие, — поспешил сказать Наги. — Я против торговли людьми.

— Я тоже, — нахмурился Кроуфорд. — Никаких людей и наркотиков у меня в грузе не будет. Кстати, как у тебя дела с документами? Если в дальнейшем придётся лететь в обитаемый сектор, нужно предъявлять полиции корочки, чтобы не платить штрафы.

— Документы... Пока нет, но скоро будут, — насупившись, пообещал Наги. — Хорошие.

Кроуфорд позволил себе усмешку. У него-то пилотская лицензия была подлинной. Хотя он бы предпочёл не светить ею направо и налево. Стоит один раз промелькнуть в полицейской базе штрих-коду, как Эсцет узнают о нём. Информаторы у них имелись даже в полиции.

— Дашь мне контакты своего мастера, — попросил Кроуфорд, решаясь. — Мне тоже надо будет кое-что подправить.

Наги кивнул.

Все вздрогнули — ну, может, кроме Фарфарелло, — когда Шульдих хлопнул в ладоши.

— Ну вот видишь, как здорово? Благодаря мне ты уже нашёл себе в команду навигатора и механика!

— Благодаря тебе? — зашипел Наги.

— Вот только почему он в одном лице?

— Ай, не волнуйтесь! Я всё придумал! Посадите киборга в машинное отделение, и ни одна сканирующая рамка не отличит биологический объект от кибернетического! Если поставить его около реактора, то...

— Ты кто, клоун, — набычившись, спросил Наги. Он сжал кулаки и из-за этого сделался ещё меньше.

— Можешь называть меня Шульдих. Я тут пилот.

— Пилот тут я, — повысив голос, рявкнул Кроуфорд. — А ты — просто ошибка!

Шульдих глянул на него неожиданно злобно, но съел его замечание молча. Терпеть его злобные зырканья Кроуфорд не захотел, поэтому прошёл мимо Наги, — и мимо Фарфарелло, — в рубку и уселся в пилотское кресло. Наконец-то. Сразу так нужно было сделать, чтобы дать им всем понять, кто тут хозяин.

Рубка всё в том же, энергосберегающем ночном режиме, с бирюзовой подсветкой по углам и периметру, была такой же обтекаемой и плавной, как и внешний вид корабля. Альфианский дизайн, что с него взять. Сейчас Кроуфорд предпочёл бы рубленые линии и прямые углы человеческих летательных аппаратов, они бы добавили веса и значимости его капитанскому образу. Ничего, он и в плавно изогнутом альфианском кресле, чуть великоватом даже для его рослой фигуры, умудрился выглядеть значимо, — решил Кроуфорд, разглядывая себя в обзорном экране.

— Так. Что тут, говоришь, нужно настраивать? — спросил он, развернувшись к Наги.

— Назовите своё имя и звание. Искин сейчас в режиме записи.

— Хорошо. Брэд Кроуфорд. Капитан и пилот данного судна, — сказал он чётко, и его собственное изображение на обзорном экране сменилось на трансляцию внешних камер. Раньше передача шла в зеленовато-синих тонах, и Кроуфорд считал, что это особенность системы, и с этим нужно просто смириться, но сейчас камеры транслировали все привычные цвета.

— Ты и камеры настроил?.. — удивился он.

— Да. Видеокарта теперь транслирует изображение в человеческом цветодиапазоне, — ответил Наги. И напомнил: — Мой контракт?

— Да, точно. — Кроуфорд снял с пояса планшетку и открыл на ней стандартный контракт, составленный им заранее. — Запиши себя как навигатора. — Нет, он не собирался прибегать к идее Шульдиха и маскировать наноимплантаты киборга корабельным реактором! — Надеюсь, с навигаторскими картами ты работаешь так же хорошо, как с искинами?

— Там нет ничего сложного, — уклончиво ответил Наги, внимательно читая текст. Кроуфорд глянул на него, но ничего не ответил. Всего один рейс, — напомнил он себе. А потом, при более благоприятной обстановке, он наберёт новую команду. Всё-таки какая отличная цветопередача, — подумал он, любуясь стенами дока, где стоял гонщик. Он тронул на приборной панели утопленный в пластик сенсор и подвигал зуммер. Изображение на обзорном экране тут же скакнуло вперёд, и небольшая фигурка, скукожившаяся в картонных коробках в опасной близости от дюз какого-то транспортника, превратилась в бомжеватого вида мужика с пьяным осоловевшим взглядом, глядящим в никуда.

— О! — сказал внезапно нарисовавшийся Шульдих. — Откройте-ка мне шлюз. Нет, сперва проверьте, вымелся ли отсюда Барт?

Кроуфорд поморщился.

— Сам проверяй.

— Ладно, — Шульдих легко прошагал ко второму креслу, встроенному у приборной панели, предназначавшемуся навигатору, и с размаху в него плюхнулся. Как он, такой тощий и костлявый, умудряется так топать и шуметь? А ещё все эти его побрякушки, висящие на шее и руках. И он не испугался киборга Наги, пройдя мимо него как мимо пустого места. Вот Фарфарелло — тот почему-то проследил за ним взглядом. Скорей всего потому, что был на это запрограммирован.

Как только Шульдих коснулся приборной панели, изображение дока сменилось на его голографический портрет, и машинный голос потребовал:

— Назовите себя.

Прежде чем Кроуфорд успел помешать, Шульдих ляпнул:

— Шульдих, пилот.

Искин покладисто вернулся к трансляции с внешних камер. Кроуфорд ощутил, как стремительно теряет управление в этом бедламе, и потребовал у Наги:

— Сейчас же удали его из базы!

— Обязательно. Это можно сделать в любой момент, — спокойным голосом ответил тот.

— Эй! — засопротивлялся Шульдих, — да ну что вам стоит? Всего-то на один рейс!

Кроуфорд скрипнул зубами.

— Слушай, Брэд. Ты ж говорил, тебе доктор в команду нужен, — продолжил Шульдих.

Кроуфорд заскрипел зубами сильнее. Изображение с обзорной камеры прыгало взад-вперёд, Шульдих осматривал док со всех возможных точек и при разном приближении. Ну... По крайней мере, с альфианской системой трансляции он разобрался быстро.

— Говорил... Слушай, можешь звать меня «капитан» или «Кроуфорд». Я не намерен терпеть на своём корабле паниб...

— Любой? В смысле, дантист, хирург, терапевт — тебе ж без разницы, лишь бы квалификация, да? — кажется, Шульдих его не слышал. Или не хотел слушать.

— Любой, — подтвердил Кроуфорд, призывая себя к терпению.

Шульдих кивнул и выскочил из кресла. Его цепочки на шее закачались, а браслеты звякнули.

— Ну щас я его тебе приведу.

Кроуфорд перевёл взгляд с Шульдиха на изображение оборванца — тот как раз скрючился; кажется, его тошнило, — и с содроганием отвернулся. Какой бы отличной не показалась ему идея задраить шлюз за спиной Шульдиха, он так и не поднёс руку к пульту. В голову пришло здравое измышление о том, что ящики с тушёнкой весят много, подъёмника у Кроуфорда нет, а таскать консервы из грузового отсека самостоятельно он не хочет. Хоть какая команда лучше, чем никакой. Носить ящики может киборг. Или даже самый распоследний пьяница! Кроуфорд позволил торжествующей улыбке проявиться на лице. Дела налаживались. Ещё стандартные сутки не кончились, а он уже смог набрать команду...

Шульдих вернулся с добычей, таща бомжа за собой. Тот слабо отбивался дрожащей рукой, о чём-то беспрестанно говорил, но переставлял ноги. Отлично...

Нет, не отлично. Когда перед Кроуфордом поставили бледного пьянчугу в грязном воняющем помойкой комбинезоне, он чуть не потребовал, чтобы Шульдих положил эту дрянь на место и вымыл руки.

— Это... что? — совладал Кроуфорд с собой настолько, чтобы выразиться нормально.

— Это Ёж.

— Ёж?

— Он раньше был врачом. Он сам говорил. На Джек-Поте все обо всех знают.

— Н-да... И почему же вы оставили практику, Ёж? — обратился Кроуфорд непосредственно к вновь прибывшему.

Тот посмотрел на него мутными глазами из-под грязных спутанных волос и пробормотал:

— Не смог больше...

— Вы способны оказать первую медицинскую помощь пострадавшему?

— Не... Не знаю... — Ёж посмотрел на свою ладонь. Рука дрожала. — А у вас есть пострадавший? — совершенно разнесчастным голосом уточнил он.

— Скоро будет, — сурово свёл брови Кроуфорд, разглядывая Шульдиха в упор.

Тот рассмеялся и хлопнул Ёжа по плечу:

— Расслабься, парень, капитан шутит!

Ёж покачнулся и покорно кивнул. Голова его так и осталась склонённой.

— Приведи его в чувство, отмой, — всё так же тихо, грозно приказал Кроуфорд. — Пусть хотя бы выглядит как врач, если не может быть им. Мне без разницы.

Ящики ящиками, но, наверное, в следующем порту нужно будет вышвырнуть обоих. Быть может, нанимать команду именно на Джек-Поте было дурной идеей. Нужно было лететь сперва на какую-нибудь планету вроде Земли или Нового Бобруйска и размещать объявления там. Но дело в том, что он просто испугался светить там свежеугнанным кораблём. Опасение посетило его и сейчас. Не связанное с чем-то конкретным, а просто говорящее: что-то произойдёт. Беспокойство усилилось, когда он обернулся к приборной панели. Станет ли ему гораздо спокойнее, если он выведет корабль в открытый космос? Вероятно.

— Ладно, «команда», — Кроуфорд постарался выделить это слово язвительным тоном, — через три часа у нас встреча с поставщиками на орбите Джек-Пота. Сейчас мы покидаем астероид, убедитесь, что вы взяли с собой все личные вещи.

Шульдих усмехнулся, Ёж всерьёз заозирался вокруг, будто проверяя наличие багажа, а Наги, всё это время сидевший в дальнем конце рубки на выдвижном сиденье с креплениями для страховочных ремней, только похлопал стоящего рядом с ним киборга по плечу. И правда, какие вещи, если малец смог взломать и переустановить систему корабля голыми руками. Если честно, Кроуфорд опасался этого парнишки. С него сталось бы и вовсе присвоить гонщик себе, а Кроуфорда выставить взашей или отдать приказ Фарфарелло о его устранении. Однако же... Пожав плечами и выкинув из головы эти несбывшиеся опасения, Кроуфорд повернулся к пульту.

— Давай я поведу? — тут же предложил Шульдих, и его голос прозвучал почти застенчиво. На приборную панель он смотрел с таким вожделением, с каким иные пьяницы смотрят на бутылку. Кстати о пьяницах.

— Пока вот он не будет выглядеть и вести себя, как человек, — Кроуфорд указал в сторону мнущегося Ёжа, — я тебя к управлению кораблём не допущу.

— А... Ну...

— Душевую сам найдёшь, — и Кроуфорд мотнул головой, показывая, что разговор закончен.

Шульдих горестно вздохнул, пробормотал что-то на незнакомом Кроуфорду языке, ухватил длинной рукой Ёжа за шиворот и рывком поволок его ко второму выходу из рубки, ведущему к жилым помещениям. Ёж споткнулся и беспрекословно двинулся за ним, медленно переставляя ноги.

— Наги, — у Кроуфорда для всех нашлись поручения, — пока есть время, проложи курс отсюда до Тайги, мы должны доставить туда наш первый груз. Заодно посмотрим, получится ли у тебя исполнять обязанности навигатора.

Любой другой, тот же Шульдих, например, наверняка углядел бы в его словах подначку, но мальчишка просто ответил: — Хорошо, — и прямо не сходя с места вызвал на своём комме вирт-консоль, над которой замерцали сразу несколько голографических окон. Фарфарелло склонил голову к плечу и протянул руку, проткнув насквозь одно из них. Наги отвёл его палец, из-за которого вирт-окно рассыпалось мелкими пикселями. Киборги не должны так поступать! Кроуфорд осознал, что в поведении Фарфарелло его напрягало.

— Наги. А Фарфарелло, он...

Услышав собственное имя, киборг обернулся.

— Фарфарелло не доставит проблем, обещаю, — ответил Наги.

Кроуфорду пришлось кивнуть, хотя по спине его продрал озноб: поведение киборга вполне походило под описание сорванного! Ни одна программа имитации личности не заставит киборга тыкать пальцами в вирт-окна!

— Надеюсь, вас не преследует DEX-компани? — наполовину в шутку, наполовину всерьёз уточнил Кроуфорд.

— Нет. Им мы вообще без надобности. И все документы у Фарфарелло в порядке. Тайга, говорите? Я могу договориться со своим приятелем, он переправит готовые паспортные карточки, лицензии и дипломы прямо туда. Мне написать ему?

Кроуфорд хмыкнул.

— Напиши и узнай, сколько это будет стоить. Я заплачу.

Наги кивнул, и Кроуфорд наконец-то вернулся к управлению кораблём. Связался с диспетчером, сообщил о вылете, произнося длинный инвентарный номер гонщика, попытался вспомнить, что там сказал на своём непонятном языке Шульдих, когда увидел это альфианское корыто. «Шварц»? Звучало интересно. Нужно будет уточнить.


	2. Chapter 2

— Ёдзи Кудо, бортовой врач.

Искин издал соответствующую случаю гармонику, сняв биометрические показатели и внеся в свою базу последнего члена экипажа альфианского гонщика.

Отмытый и одетый в лёгкий скафандр из корабельных запасов, портовый пьянчуга превратился в парня одних с Шульдихом лет с зелёными глазами и длинными, до плеч, каштановыми волосами. Кое-где на концах неровно остриженных прядей попадались светлые пятна. Ну, ещё одна жертва шоаррского маркетинга «добавь шкура цвет, порази сияньем партнёра». Ёдзи Кудо был неприлично худ, скафандр висел на нём мешком, но глаза его щурились в ухмылке.

— Вы с Шульдихом что, серьёзно решили, что я смогу вернуться к практике?

— Конечно, нет, — Кроуфорд позволил себе едкую улыбку, — как ты мог такое подумать. Мне просто нужен человек для прохождения таможни, вот и всё. Если тебе зададут какой-нибудь вопрос из профессиональной сферы, и ты сможешь на него ответить, не засыпавшись, мне этого хватит. Одно условие: пока ты на корабле, не напиваться и не ширяться всякой дурью.

— Да где бы я её...

— Я сказал! Никакой наркоты, и точка! — Кроуфорд сделал суровый вид и хлопнул ладонью по своему колену. Суровый вид создавать было удобно: он сидел во главе кухонного стола, а Ёдзи стоял перед ним навытяжку. Худой, бледный, всё ещё с трясущимися руками. На бомжа он уже не походил, но на измождённого подчинённого — вполне. — Иди в медотсек, осмотрись там. Сделай список, что нужно докупить из медикаментов.

— Я же не должен лечить, ты сам только что...

— Ну и какой из тебя будет корабельный врач без аспирина и йода? Лекарства тоже для вида, в крайнем случае, помажешь зелёнкой киборга Наги. А то он весь в порезах.

Ёдзи покачал головой:

— Сейчас йодом и зелёнкой пользуются только на отсталых планетах. Есть прекрасный биоклей, а также гель для...

— Я очень рад. Иди в медотсек.

Ёдзи понуро кивнул, потоптался на месте и спросил, указывая на кружку Кроуфорда, над которой вился дымок.

— А можно мне тоже...

Пусть кофе был и альфианский, но смолотый и сваренный, в выгодную сторону отличался от растворимого суррогата, который обычно пили в Эсцет. Кроуфорд по-хозяйски придвинул кружку к себе и ответил:

— А ты ещё его не заработал.

Ёдзи покладисто кивнул и прошёл через арку кухонного отсека. Обычной двери тут не было, кухонный угол со столом и привинченными к полу табуретами — всё альфианского дизайна, с плавно изгибающимися линиями, ни одного прямоугольника или квадрата в планировке, — находился рядом с рубкой и отделялся от неё лишь широкой выгнутой аркой, выражающей, похоже, всего лишь дизайнерское решение. Сидя на своём месте, Кроуфорд прекрасно видел рабочую консоль и обзорный экран. Удобно, что тут ещё скажешь.

— Полегче бы ты с ним, — произнёс Шульдих, стоящий возле какой-то чёрно-бирюзовой дуры с непонятными альфианскими глифами на кнопках. Кроуфорд поднапряг память и сообразил, что это — биосинтезатор низкомолекулярных пайков для тех альфиан, чьи симбионты по какой-то причине не могут переваривать пищу. Должно быть, и человеку сгодится, пищеварительные потребности у людей и альфиан были схожими.

— Ещё советы будут? — Кроуфорд взглянул на рыжего со всем пренебрежением, на которое, он надеялся, был способен.

— Ой, да ладно тебе, — Шульдих оказался непрошибаем. Он шагнул ближе и с наглым видом присел на соседний табурет. — Я ни в коем случае не собирался вмешиваться в твоё управление кораблём и командой.

— Вот и замечательно, — сухо ответил Кроуфорд.

— Это был просто... ну, совет. У парня с головой не очень, — Шульдих покрутил пальцем у виска. — Так-то он почти нормальный, просто иногда срывается.

— Вот и будешь сам за ним следить.

— Да брось, не стреляй глазами. Для нашего плана лучше человека не придумаешь. Немного отбитый, но покладистый, не законник, имеет нужные навыки и не особо принципиальный.

— «Для нашего плана»? — едко уточнил Кроуфорд.

— Ну я же тоже в команде, — улыбнулся Шульдих. — Мы вместе.

Кроуфорд жалел об этом. О, как сильно он об этом жалел! Видимо, его эмоции не удержались внутри, раз сделались понятны Шульдиху. Рыжий растянул губы в этой своей лягушачьей улыбке, как тогда, в «Кантине», и внезапно подался вперёд, усевшись на соседний с Кроуфордом табурет. — Если хочешь, чтобы я опекал парня, я буду это делать. Но гораздо с большим удовольствием я бы занялся другими вещами... — он уложил руку Кроуфорду на колено.

Он глянул на длинные пальцы с кольцами, на беспорядочную мешанину браслетов на жилистом запястье и худом предплечье, поросшем редким рыжим волосом, и перевёл взгляд на лицо Шульдиха, выгнув бровь.

— Что? — спросил Шульдих, позволяя своей руке продвинуться на пару сантиметров вперёд.

— Я думал, ты веришь в приметы, — улыбнулся Кроуфорд. — Никакого секса в космосе.

— Кто говорит о сексе, — Шульдих насмешливо фыркнул. — Так просто...

— Хочешь получить место пилота через постель? — Кроуфорд поднёс к губам кружку и отпил кофе, разглядывая Шульдиха поверх посудины: оскорбится или нет?

— Всю жизнь мечтал дать разок, и чтобы дальше всё само устроилось, — Шульдих рассмеялся, похоже, ничуть не обидевшись, но руку убрал. — Кстати, пилотирую я гораздо лучше тебя. То, как ты стартовал...

— Хм? — игривое настроение медленно таяло.

— Я мог бы лучше. Быстрее, — шепнул Шульдих, подавшись ещё ближе. Он облокотился о стол одной рукой. Другой провёл по застёжке его комбинезона, не пытаясь её расстегнуть, а просто дразня. Неожиданно под ложечкой засосало. Чёртов рыжий. — Оставайся капитаном, но дай мне хоть иногда... — влажный язык скользнул по губам, и Кроуфорд сглотнул, проследив за ним взглядом, — ...посидеть за штурвалом.

Они застыли, оба прекрасно сознавая, как двусмысленно это звучало. Кроуфорд подумал, что если сейчас его поцелуют, он не будет, не станет возражать, он... Взгляд Шульдиха метнулся к его губам, какие у него странные длинные ресницы, но почти прозрачные, и рука, горячая, как можно быть таким худым и настолько горячим? Кроуфорд понял, что прикрывается кружкой, будто щитом, отставил её, и одновременно с его движением Шульдих подался назад, вернув задницу обратно на облюбованный им табурет.

— Кхм... Я посмотрю, что можно будет сделать... — пробормотал Кроуфорд, прекрасно понимая, что дал слабину, но... Шульдих посмотрел на него так страстно, что ругать себя за прогиб даже не хотелось. — Кстати, как ты сказал про этот корабль, когда его увидел? Какое-то ругательство? Было очень… звучно.

— Schwarz? Это значит «чёрный».

— Хочу дать этому гонщику название. «Шварц» подойдёт.

— О, признайся, тебе просто понравилось, как я это говорю. «Er ist so schwarz», — повторил свои же слова Шульдих, царапая его слух и заставляя опять смотреть на собственные губы.

— Я не...

Внезапно от входа прозвучал голос Наги:

— А что из еды можно давать Фарфарелло? У него снизился уровень питательных веществ.

Кроуфорд запоздало вздрогнул.

***

Пока Наги осваивал альфианский биосинтезатор, Шульдих присматривался к киборгу и наконец не выдержал, сказал:

— Ходят слухи, что некоторые из них... Ну, как бы перестают слушаются своих программ. Начинают думать. В DEX-компани говорят, будто это брак производства, и просят владельцев сдавать таких киберов для починки. Вот я всё смотрю и думаю, твой Фарфарелло бракованный или у него просто программа имитации личности прокачана?

Наги поставил перед сидящим за столом киборгом стакан с белково-углеводно-жировым коктейлем, который ему выдал биосинтезатор, и ответил:

— Фарфарелло по-настоящему разумен. Он понимает свою уникальность и живёт с нею, не мешая жить другим. Он не будет первым нападать на других членов экипажа, не проявляет агрессию и не станет...

— И чем же уникален бракованный киборг? — спросил Кроуфорд.

— Я ищу бога, — ответил Фарфарелло сам, поставив опустевший стакан на стол. У него над верхней губой отпечатались едва заметные белёсые «усы». Покосившись на Наги, Фарфарелло вытер их тыльной стороной запястья, и Наги вздохнул:

— Есть же салфетка...

Это всё было до крайности мило, но Кроуфорд не дал себе обмануться.

— Ищешь бога? И где? И какого именно? Проповедников разных конфессий навалом на любой планете, сами в шлюз стучатся.

Фарфарелло искривил губы, как догадался Кроуфорд, в улыбке, и ответил:

— Я бы с радостью их дождался, чтобы поговорить с ними о том, как они воспринимают бога.

— Фарфарелло, нельзя, — угрюмо вмешался Наги. — Люди могу ошибаться и верить в ложное, сколько раз я тебе об этом говорил.

— Ложное, да, — киборг кивнул. — На самом деле, люди такие глупцы. Я был удивлён, когда понял это. Их можно обмануть. — Он поднял взгляд на Кроуфорда, посмотрел прямо чуть ли не впервые за всё то короткое время, что они были знакомы, и стало заметно, что глаза у него с жёлтой радужкой, совершенно не похожие на человеческие. — Бог един, больше планеты, больше галактики, сравним со Вселенной, он слишком велик, чтобы слышать букашек человеческих, которые даже не могут правильно обратиться к нему и воззвать молитвой. Я хочу, чтобы люди перестали верить в ложных богов.

— Оу. Хм. — Кроуфорд прищурился, пытаясь разобраться, создаст ли проблемы на борту верующий киборг, или нет.

— Я вижу, у вас уже возрастает уровень стресса в организме, и потому хочу сообщить, что подсоединился к искину корабля, скопировал себе биометрические показатели всех членов команды, присвоил им статус временных хозяев с расширенным списком доступа и готов выполнять их приказы, — Фарфарелло снова улыбнулся своей кривоватой зловещей улыбкой. — Я не создам проблем, которых вы опасаетесь, капитан.

— Хм... Хорошо, — вынужден был ответить Кроуфорд. Может статься, киборг действительно окажется самым послушным и исполнительным членом команды. — Ты можешь остаться. Постараемся выдать тебя за механика.

Фарфарелло улыбнулся в очередной раз. И всё же дико было слушать его слова и допускать свободу воли в боевом DEX'е. Все киборги, которых Кроуфорд встречал раньше, будь то боевые модели или развлекательные Irien, проявляли лишь тот спектр эмоций, что был заложен в их программе. Если Фарфарелло обещал, что его «уникальность» не помешает выполнять приказы, это хорошо, пускай действительно остаётся в команде. Но если он начнёт проявлять самостоятельность и свободомыслие вместо того, чтобы слушаться, тогда... Кроуфорд решил, что в таком случае ему придётся обратиться в DEX-компани, чтобы сдать бракованного киборга в ремонт.

— Фарфарелло чувствует процент искренности в вашем голосе, — сообщил Наги, переводя на себя внимание Кроуфорда заодно с его не особо радужным настроением. — Не пытайтесь обмануть...

— Если мне на своём корабле придётся ходить, как по минному полю, то лучше я останусь один, без команды! Не пытайся ставить мне ультиматумы, мальчик, — грозно рыкнул Кроуфорд. — Фарфарелло придётся довольствоваться тем, что есть! Какой там у меня процент сейчас?

— Девяносто восемь процентов искренности, — сообщил Фарфарелло. — И до этого — семьдесят пять, когда вы разрешили мне остаться в команде, капитан. Мне этого достаточно.

Наги сник. Кажется, он выглядел немного обескураженным тем, что в ответ на попытку отстоять его права, Фарфарелло принял сторону Кроуфорда.

— Хм. А почему девяносто восемь, а не сто? — заинтересовался Кроуфорд.

— Программа допускает небольшую вероятность того, что вы говорите и действуете под действием психотропных препаратов.

— У меня на корабле нет и не будет никаких психотропных веществ. Никогда, — хмуро припечатал Кроуфорд.

— Я внесу эту поправку, — кивнул Фарфарелло.

— У нас, — подал голос Шульдих.

— Что?

— У нас на корабле. Верно? И ты хотел назвать его «Шварц».

— Добавить изменение названия в библиотеки искина? — живо отозвался Наги. Кажется, получив взбучку, он теперь горел желанием реабилитироваться.

— Добавь, — кивнул Кроуфорд. Вот как должны идти дела на его корабле.

Раздались шаркающие шаги в коридоре, и в просвете арки показался Ёдзи с какой-то мятой бумажкой в руке.

— Не знаю как вы, а я не смогу изображать корабельного врача, не имея на борту ни одного человеческого лекарства. Тут всё альфианское. Конечно, можно пересчитать дозировку, метаболизм-то схожий, побочное действие на симбионта вообще можно исключить, х-ха. Но средства неотложной помощи, которые в первую очередь проверяют при любом таможенном досмотре, должны быть человеческими, увы. — Он прошаркал к столу и плюхнул перед Кроуфордом свою бумажку, оказавшуюся списком покупок. — Так что вот, что нам нужно купить. Аптечка «Ромашка» — три штуки, аптечка «Виктория» — пять штук, кислородные маски — пять, ну и далее по тексту.

— У меня пониженная потребность в кислороде, можете не покупать на меня кислородную маску, — тут же влез Фарфарелло.

— Мы будем выдавать тебя за человека, так что придётся брать и на тебя, — буркнул Кроуфорд.

— Вы меня что, может, и лечить будете? — насторожился Фарфарелло.

Кроуфорд с прищуром посмотрел на сутулого и тощего Ёдзи, вспомнил, как у него время от времени начинали дрожать руки, и задумался, не сделает ли горе-врач киборгу хуже, чем было.

Внезапно от рубки по кораблю разнеслась упреждающая гармоника, и Кроуфорд глянул сперва на пилотский пульт, над которым самопроизвольно сформировалось голографическое окно, а потом на Наги. Тот живо вызвал вирт-клавиатуру своего комма и почти сразу сообщил:

— Искин сделал вывод, что с Джек-Пота за нами вылетел преследующий корабль.

— Неужели Барт? — удивился Шульдих. — Да не настолько же я его в карты обманул, чтобы он меня теперь преследовал!..

— Не-е, это точно не Барт, — сказал он парой минут спустя, понаблюдав за манерой движения незнакомого корабля. — Тот бы нагнал нас на всех парах и орал по всем частотам, какой я мудак, и чтобы я вернул деньги и извинился. А эти...

— Держатся на границе видимости лидара, что не позволяет нам определить тип корабля, — добавил Наги.

— Манера «чаек», — сообразил Кроуфорд, про себя подумав, что если это действительно всего лишь безобидные «чайки», пираты, в поисках лёгкой наживы, потрошители одиноких судов, то он бы им, пожалуй, даже обрадовался. Он мог бы вполне привести за собой с Джек-Пота парочку-другую «чаек», но что-то говорило ему, что — нет, так легко он не отделается.

— Был бы здесь лидар помощнее... — задумчиво протянул Наги. — Но мы же не полицейский корвет. Альфианские гонщики всё-таки относятся к гражданским судам, и значит оборудование на них стоит стандартное.

— Приходилось летать на полицейских корветах? — будто невзначай поинтересовался Кроуфорд.

— Что? Нет! Просто у нас на астероиде они часто чинились. Даже госконтракт был заключён, субсидии шли. Ну вот мне и показывали, чем обычный лидар отличается от полицейского. Кстати. А здесь есть какое-нибудь вооружение? Мы могли бы встретить его и обстрелять. Если не распылим на атомы, то хоть припугнём.

Кроуфорд покачал головой:

— Это гонщик. У него приличная скорость за счёт аэродинамических характеристик, которые снизятся, если мы установим лазерную батарею...

— А если поставить центаврианскую катушку гравилуча? — предложил Наги. — И разрешения не требуется, и объём небольшой, а с мощностью я поработаю, за счёт энергии с двигателей будет пробивать обшивку и внешние конструкции.

Кроуфорд прищурился. Потом признался:

— Это было бы замечательно. Но сейчас делу не поможет. Катушки у нас пока нет.

— Ляжем в дрейф, дождёмся их, пристыкуемся и возьмём на абордаж? — предложил вдруг до сих пор молчавший Ёдзи.

Кроуфорд с удивлением на него уставился. Давно ли этот пьянчуга сидел с похмельной трясучкой в вонючих коробках в доке?

— Не вижу здесь штурмовых скафандров и взвода десантников.

Ёдзи неприятно щёлкнул костяшками пальцев, разминая суставы.

— Зато у нас есть киборг.

— У них он тоже может быть, — поспешил встрять Шульдих. Кроуфорд только сейчас заметил, что рыжий успел нагло усесться в пилотское кресло и теперь вызвал себе дополнительное вирт-окно с данными работы двигателя, количеством энергии... И ещё одно, с подробной картой здешнего квадранта с учётом возможных метеороидов, чёрных дыр, — которых тут не было, — и блуждающих космических тел, из которых наблюдались только несколько гигантских остовов кораблей, давным-давно облазанных исследователями вдоль и поперёк и обобранных до самой последней несущей конструкции, которую удалось свинтить и пристроить к делу. Всё, что с них могли снять, уже сняли, а потом оставили дрейфовать в космосе, направив в сторону от Джек-Пота. В прошлом веке на таких кораблях-гигантах путешествовали первые переселенцы с Земли.

Кроуфорд не успел шугануть наглеца со своего места. Ёдзи сказал:

— Я обнаружил в медотсеке аэрозольный подавитель активности альфианских симбионтов. На людей действует, как хорошее снотворное. Открываем шлюз, включаем подачу газа, все люди засыпают. Потом Наги удалённо взламывает чужого киборга и заодно искин чужого корабля, и после мы запускаем Фарфарелло...

— Я сейчас тебя запущу, — прохрипел Фарфарелло, — на абордаж, без скафандра, с двумя аэрозольными баллонами наперевес.

Ёдзи уставился на него в немом удивлении. Наги рассмеялся. Фарфарелло тоже скривил губы в подобии улыбки. Ёдзи хмыкнул и отгородился от них, гордо скрестив руки на груди с видом «я предложил, ваше право отказаться, но в таком случае вы идиоты».

— Раз это гонщик, то давайте погоняем, — предложил Шульдих, погасив карту и разминая пальцы с кольцами-кастетами на манер Ёдзи, только беззвучно.

— У нас скоро встреча с поставщиками поблизости, — буркнул Кроуфорд, ревниво разглядывая своё кресло, занятое чужой задницей. — Далеко всё равно не улететь.

— Так мы просто погоняем, — пожал плечами Шульдих. — Заодно, может, они достаточно сократят расстояние, и лидар сможет прочесть характеристики корабля.

В том, что предлагал Шульдих, Кроуфорд не увидел ничего плохого. Немного погонять? Это абсолютно не запрещено в открытом космосе.

— Ладно, можешь попробовать стряхнуть хвост, только будь по этим координатам к указанному времени, — он шагнул к капитанскому возвышению и перекинул на экран Шульдиха координаты, полученные в «Кантине» от Павла. Шульдих наложил их на сетку квадранта, отметил нужную точку маркером и кивнул рыжей макушкой. Наги юркнул в кресло навигатора и пристегнулся страховочными ремнями. Вряд ли он собирался сейчас помогать Шульдиху расчётами и прокладкой курса. Скорей всего, интересовали его именно страховочные ремни. Ну точно:

— Сядь там и пристегнись, — сказал он, обращаясь к Фарфарелло и указывая на выдвижные дополнительные сиденья в углу рубки. Ёдзи потоптался пару секунд на месте, посмотрел на обзорный экран, который по-прежнему транслировал космос, и решительно вышел из рубки вон.

— В каюте пережду, — пояснил он, проходя мимо Кроуфорда, хотя никаких пояснений он и не спрашивал.

Он не хотел допускать Шульдиха к управлению кораблём. Он сам всегда был пилотом, и неплохим. Не лихачом, конечно же, — он не любил ненужное лихачество ни в космосе, ни тем более в атмосфере планет, — но полёт из пункта «А» в пункт «Б» всегда казался ему завершённым действием, сродни наведению порядка. Ему нравилась именно завершённость и конечность. Судя по всему, Шульдиху нравился адреналин и скорость. Совсем не то, что нужно нормальному пилоту, в чьи задачи входит довезти пассажиров и груз в целости и сохранности до места назначения. Если сейчас Шульдих допустит ошибку, не фатальную, а мелкую незначительную ошибку, — если грозить будет фатальная, Кроуфорд перехватит управление кораблём на себя капитанским произволом, устройство приборной панели его рабочего места это позволяло, — то сразу отправится в каюту, а после — в первый попавшийся порт ближайшей кислородной планеты. И пусть он хоть десять раз будет таким рыжим и таким худым, а ещё гибким, насмешливым и с пристальным, будто бы всё понимающим взглядом... Кроуфорд сглотнул и постарался настроиться обратно на рабочий лад. В этом Шульдихе не было ничего такого, что вызывало бы в нём такой жгучий интерес, абсолютно ничего.

Гонщик прянул вперёд, но гравикомпенсаторы поглотили рывок движка, и ускорение осталось незамеченным. Кроуфорд хмыкнул, вывел себе на экран сетку лидара и наложил на карту квадранта: так было понятнее, куда направляется Шульдих, и где их преследователи... Те тоже прибавили скорости: тёмная точка, которой искин обозначал неопознанный корабль, мелькнула у границы видимости лидара. Шульдих разгонялся быстро, резко. Очевидно, намереваясь затеряться среди старых остовов гигантских кораблей. Когда преследователь додумался до того же, он прибавил скорость, но было поздно: гонщик вступил в экранированную часть, бывшую когда-то ангаром или, быть может, верфью, — Кроуфорд слышал, что на таких космических гигантах даже корабли собирали, прямо в космосе. Он поднял голову к обзорному экрану, чтобы вовремя увидеть, как гонщик под невообразимым углом наклона боком входит в очередной исполинский изгиб рёбер линкора-левиафина, остов, частью оплавленный, частью побитый космической пылью, частью разобранный жадными до материалов людьми, что, будто моль шубу, грызли лазерными резаками шкуру гигантского космического корабля и всё никак не могли догрызть до кости, до остова... Голое ребро проплыло по краю обзорного экрана, как будто у Кроуфорда над головой, и он испытал безотчётное желание пригнуться. Ещё ребро, и ещё одно, они мелькали быстро, казалось, на предельной скорости. Шульдих разогнался почти до прыжковой скорости, если бы сейчас был включён генератор червоточины, то можно было бы прыгнуть... Гонщик вильнул в сторону, и Кроуфорд понял: сейчас они разобьются, их размажет об обшивку. На сей раз гравикомпенсаторы не справились, Кроуфорд схватился за поручень-ограждение тумбы, когда его повело в сторону. Шульдих рассмеялся и что-то произнёс, колкое, отрывистое, гортанное. Он послал корабль в дыру в обшивке, возле хвоста, где раньше, должно быть, располагался гигантский двигательный отсек. Двигатели с таких линкоров всегда снимали в первую очередь. Не успел Кроуфорд выдохнуть и перевести взгляд на карту и лидарную сетку, как их кораблик нырнул в чрево соседнего линкора и помчался уже в другом направлении. Шульдих пронзал их веретеном, иглой, и преследователи... — Кроуфорд внимательно пригляделся, потом мысленно чертыхнулся, ничего не найдя, — преследователи, экранированные от лидара гонщика остатками брони очередного линкора, были не видны. Точно так же они не могли видеть гонщика. Что ж, это тоже было хорошо. Но рано или поздно им всё-таки придётся покинуть это кладбище кораблей, и тогда...

Шульдих снова вылетел в открытый космос, будто сумасшедший пилот, стартующий в гипер прямо с поверхности космодрома. Кроуфорда снова накрыло иррациональным страхом: нельзя разгоняться до такой скорости вблизи крупных объектов, это нарушало технику безопасности, не позволяло вовремя затормозить и остановиться, но Шульдих не собирался останавливаться, он на полной скорости развернул гонщик, заставив его перекувырнуться носом назад, пройти под брюхом очередного линкора, плотно прилипнув к нему, будто тень. Дойдя до огромной прорехи в остове прямо посреди корпуса, Шульдих опять нырнул внутрь; на самом деле Кроуфорд волновался зря, в такую дыру пролетело бы три корабля их размера, не вписаться в неё было очень трудно, но бешеная скорость и дестабилизированный полёт не по прямой, а зигзагами, заставлял его психовать и хвататься за ограждение. Впрочем, теперь гравикомпенсаторы справлялись, и о движении их корабля можно было судить лишь по картинке с камеры, что выводилась на обзорный экран. Кроуфорд перевёл взгляд с обзорного экрана на своё вирт-окно и охнул, успев прочесть данные, которые искин вывел на лидарную сетку. Он знал этот корабль, даже когда-то летал на нём. Быстрый, надёжный, не такой быстрый, как их альфианец, но достаточно скоростной. С такого станется составить им конкуренцию на короткой дистанции, а вот до прыжковой скорости будет разгоняться на несколько секунд дольше, что значит, что у их гонщика есть шанс оторваться при переходе в гиперпрыжок. Правда, если они прыгнут сейчас и не смогут погаситься при выходе из гиперпространства, то зависнут в космическом нигде на месяц, а то и больше, пока колебания двигателя не угаснут сами собой. Так что в прыжок входить не стоит. Кроуфорд ещё помнил про встречу с поставщиками.

Внезапно Шульдих заставил гонщик совершить какой-то зубодробительный кульбит с переворотом, закрутил его по плоскости, заставил почти штопором пойти к самому дну рёбер, едва одетых обшивкой, задействовал двигатели обратной тяги, затормозил маневровыми, — и как ещё не сорвал их вовсе, мерзавец, — и гонщик прилип к погнутому куску обшивки, вошёл в карман, будто в персональный док. Финальным жестом фокусника на детском утреннике Шульдих отключил работу всех двигателей и развернулся к Кроуфорду, тяжело переводя дух.

— Всё. Теперь они нас не найдут.

У него сверкали глаза и собрался пот над верхней губой; Кроуфорд разглядел блеск влажной кожи и проглотил ругательство. На адреналиновых наркоманов, как известно, ругаться бесполезно. На талантливых адреналиновых наркоманов — и подавно. В Эсцет Шульдиха живо прибрали бы к рукам, нашли бы ему обязанности по способностям. Там любого могли пристроить к делу, даже для пилота-самоубийцы нашлась бы работа. И как они проглядели такой самородок? Наверное потому, что никогда не обращали внимания на население Джек-Пота, позволяя пиратскому астероиду жить и развиваться по своим законам и тем самым служить живым прикрытием перед полицией и властями: пока те заняты мелкими преступниками, на дела корпорации никто не обратит внимание.

Поняв, что думает сейчас не о том, Кроуфорд заставил себя вернуться в настоящее. Лидарная сетка была бесполезна, показывая полную глухоту: их ослепила обшивка линкора. Их преследователи также не должны были их разглядеть. Погашенные двигатели, конечно, излучали тепло, но уловить его на расстоянии было нереально. Но Шульдих завёл их в такой тесный и глухой карман, что Кроуфорд сомневался, что преследователи смогут засечь их, даже если пролетят рядом. Если на борту те, о ком он думает, то терпение не их конёк, и на долгие поиски они не будут размениваться.

— Хорошо, — сказал Кроуфорд. — Продолжаем следить за показаниями лидара, ждём час, потом направляемся на встречу с поставщиками. Если немного опоздаем, не страшно. Я предупрежу их сообщением.

— Искин успел засечь их, — тут же доложил Наги. — Малый крейсер, выпуск прошлого десятилетия, выхлоп двигателя и грузоизмещение... Не думаю, что это сильно полезная информация, — мальчишка разочарованно вздохнул.

— Нет, это точно не Барт. Он на таком доисторическом корыте летает... — Шульдих махнул рукой, потом с усмешкой поглядел на Кроуфорда. — Ну так как я летаю? Годно?

— Надо подумать, — Кроуфорд пожал плечами. — Ты нас пока не доставил до места назначения.

— Но от преследователей ушёл!

— Это пока тоже неизвестно. Время покажет.

Шульдих хмыкнул и развернулся обратно к приборной панели. Кроуфорд запоздало сообразил, что ему ни разу не захотелось перехватить управление на себя, его пилотские инстинкты на таких скоростях просто отключились и включилось что-то иное. Уверенность в чужих действиях что ли... Чёртов рыжий был хорош и знал об этом, и знал, должно быть, что Кроуфорд тоже это оценил. Это был чувствительный удар по лидерским качествам... Ну, если бы собственный статус лидера команды его всерьёз заботил.

— Так что пока ты всё равно на испытательном сроке, — сказал Кроуфорд, когда пауза между ними достаточно, на его вкус, затянулась. Выйдя из рубки, он услышал, как Шульдих пробормотал какое-то ругательство, и решил записать очко в свою пользу.

Он заново заварил себе кофе и не спеша выпил его, помыл кружку и сделал себе отметку в планшет о приобретении дополнительной посуды, когда хронометр подал сигнал: если сейчас они не улетят, то опоздают на встречу с поставщиком.

— Ну что, начинаем движение? — тут же ожил комм голосом Шульдиха. Наверное, рыжий тоже установил себе обратный отсчёт.

— Да, — ответил Кроуфорд и направился обратно к капитанскому рабочему месту. По правде сказать, что-то в этом было: стоять и наблюдать за работой навигатора и пилота оказалось очень умиротворяюще.

— ...полчаса лететь, — как раз говорил Наги. Он был странным. Его манера речи казалась слишком правильной для того, кто родился и вырос на захолустном ремонтном астероиде. Прособеседовать бы его более подробно не второпях, а... скажем, за ужином.

— Уложусь в двадцать три минуты, даже не напрягаясь, — хвастливо заявил Шульдих. — Вон там что, облако пыли? Если насквозь пройти, а не в обход, как ты предлагаешь...

— Придерживайся курса Наги, — тут же наложил вето на рисковые лихачества Кроуфорд. Только пробоины в обшивке свежеугнанного корабля ему не хватало.

— Да, капитан, — уныло прогнусавил Шульдих и внезапно ткнул Наги пальцами под рёбра, добавив: — Аккуратист мелкий.

Мелкий аккуратист дёрнулся, зашипел и в ответ пнул Шульдиха ногой по голени. Точнее, попытался пнуть; Шульдих вовремя развернул кресло. Кроуфорд прикрыл глаза ладонью, отказываясь это видеть, и пробормотал, ни к кому не обращаясь:

— Детский сад.

Шульдих наконец вспомнил о своих обязанностях и взялся за управление кораблём.

В секторе они, судя по показаниям лидара, теперь были одни. Видимо, их преследователи, рассчитав их скорость и вектор движения, решили, что гонщик нырнул в червоточину, открыв переход прямо внутри кладбища линкоров. Кстати, это был рисковый ход, но не невозможный, и Кроуфорд действительно воспользовался бы им, если бы больше доверял расчётам навигатора и не имел иного выбора. Те, на корвете, слишком хорошо его знали. Чего они не знали, так это его планов по поводу тихой и мирной жизни вольнонаёмного грузоперевозчика.

***

За неимением погрузчика или манипулятора, банки с тушёнкой пришлось грузить вручную. Та же участь постигла и медицинские препараты. Кроуфорд настоял на том, чтобы вскрыть одну пачку медикаментов. Не то чтобы он разбирался в выжимках и гормональных пастах, но вид сухого порошка с пряным ни с чем не сравнимым запахом и прозрачные запаянные тубы с прозрачным же содержимым его слегка успокоили. На фицу с добавлением перламутровой дряни, от которой людей и альфиан накрывало со страшной силой, это не было похоже, так что Кроуфорд расслабился. В «Кантине» он говорил Павлу чистую правду: с наркотиками он не собирался иметь ничего общего.

Ящики через шлюз он заставил таскать Ёдзи, Шульдиха и Фарфарелло — посредством Наги. Мальчишке же запретил ящиков даже касаться.

— Мал ты ещё для грузовых работ. Лучше пойдём со мной, получим подробные координаты и подпишем договор.

Наги, к его удивлению, поскучнел лицом и пошёл с ним с явной неохотой. С поставщиком по имени Фил он только поздоровался и встал в сторонке. Впрочем, Кроуфорд бы с Филом тоже особо не контактировал, если бы у него был особый выбор: похоже, то оказался вовсе не владелец товара, а простой барыга-перекупщик; этот вывод можно было сделать, глядя на его привычку жевать палочку фицы, сплёвывать себе под ноги, отсутствие привычки часто мыть руки и вовремя менять ношеную одежду на чистую.

— Ну, бывайте, коллеги, — важно сказал Фил и пожал Кроуфорду руку напоследок. Кроуфорд изобразил улыбку, скрывая, как ему до смерти хочется сбежать к себе на корабль и вымыть руки. Наги отделался кивком и ретировался из шлюза-переходника первым. Как только Кроуфорд проследовал за ним, подвешивая планшетку на пояс, пониженная на время погрузки до половины g гравитация снова вернулась к норме. Он заглянул в грузовой отсек, полюбовался на составленные ровным штабелем и закреплённые силовыми стяжками упаковки тушёнки и на отдельно стоящие у дальней стены коробки с медикаментами. Градусник показывал плюс два по Цельсию. Это и был тот самый «особый» режим, что требовался для его груза. Кивнув сам себе, Кроуфорд заблокировал панель — дактилоскопический замок мигнул зелёным из-под голограммы стенной панели, — и прошёл мимо «легального» товара, купленного наобум на барахолке пару месяцев назад. Тут были сухофрукты, шоаррские краски, голокристаллы с книгами, мелкая кухонная утварь вроде открывашек и прихваток. Если бы Кроуфорда остановил таможенный патруль, он предъявил бы им для проверки эти самые ящики со словами, что он-де частный предприниматель и летит торговать мелкой розницей в дальние колонии.

***

Поговорить начистоту получилось только поздним корабельным вечером. Кроуфорд, уже и так прободрствовавший около двадцати часов, капитанским произволом установил отбой, и послушный искин тут же начал гасить потолочное освещение, оставляя лишь дежурную подсветку в коридорах, рубке и кухонном блоке. Своего навигатора и механика Кроуфорд отловил на выходе из ванной комнаты.

— Хочу прояснить несколько моментов, — сказал он без предисловий.

Наги кивнул и пригласил его в свою каюту. Там, само собой, пока что было голо, пусто и необжито. Точно так же, как и у самого Кроуфорда, если честно. Просто времени не было обустроить себе что-то вроде подобия постоянного жилья.

— Скажи, что тебе мешает выгнать всех посторонних с этого корабля и оставить его себе? — спросил Кроуфорд, прислоняясь к стенной панели и разглядывая Наги в упор. Он успел заметить, как по лицу мальчишки скользнуло какое-то странное выражение. Замешательство? Страх? И пропало.

— Если честно, я не умею управлять кораблём. Только чинить. — Наги пожал плечами и с замечательным самообладанием опустился на жёсткую койку. Ещё и постельное бельё нужно купить, — сообразил Кроуфорд и мысленно вздохнул. Обустраивать собственный корабль было так сложно. Куда ни ткни, везде всего нет или не хватает.

— Ты мог бы нанять свою команду. Того же Шульдиха оставить, а меня...

— Не умею договариваться с людьми. А Шульдих тот ещё пройдоха. Ушлый тип.

Услышав эту нелестную характеристику, Кроуфорд только хмыкнул. Словечки «ушлый» и «пройдоха» вполне могли использовать на захолустной ремонтной станции, и то, что они проскользнули в правильной грамотной речи Наги, подтверждало легенду, и это успокаивало.

— Меня всё устраивает в моём нынешнем положении, — сказал Наги. Не было похоже, что он испытывает какие-то трудности, общаясь с Кроуфордом. Тогда как от Фила с немытыми руками он бежал как от огня. Интересно. — Вы нормально отнеслись к Фарфарелло, процент от каждой сделки и премиальные выплаты, которые вы указали в контракте, в качестве оплаты мне подходят. Удобно, что с торговцами мне не придётся разговаривать, у вас есть связи, знакомства и нужные для торговли контакты... Мне не нужен корабль с командой, я искал только тихое место, где бы можно было... Ну... Немного заработать.

Кроуфорд понимающе кивнул. Ответ Наги его устраивал.

— А для чего тебе нужны деньги?

Наги внезапно порозовел щеками, стрельнул глазами вбок и чуть тише ответил:

— Всё детство я просидел на астероиде, а космические корабли гасились, заправлялись, чинились и улетали дальше. Я всегда мечтал путешествовать.

Мечта для мальчишки лет пятнадцати, но Кроуфорд и это мог понять. Старые детские мечты, вовремя не исполненные, могут всю жизнь попортить.

— А как вы с Фарфарелло оказались на Джек-Поте?

— У меня был один контракт на харвестре «Космический ветер». Фарфарелло числился в литейном цеху, хотя чаще всего его использовали для выполнения различных поручений, он был смышлёнее остальных киборгов. Я хакнул его из интереса, когда понял, что его поведение выбивается из нормы. Когда харвестр добрался до пункта назначения, — планетка с небольшим количеством колонистов, и рудная добыча там ведётся незаконно, знаете, небось, кто такие чёрные геологи? — я уволился... И на первом же попутном торговом корабле добрался куда смог. До Джек-Пота. Фарфарелло я забрал с собой. Мы вместе недолго, всего пару недель. Когда я увидел ваше объявление о наборе команды, то сразу на него отреагировал.

— Подожди, то есть получается, что киборга ты попросту украл, — для проформы уточнил Кроуфорд.

— У человека, занимающегося незаконной добычей руды? Да, возможно. Но Фарфарелло оказался разумен, и я не мог оставить его в рабстве!

Наги произнёс это с такой горячностью, что Кроуфорд выставил вперёд руки, его останавливая:

— Ладно, хорошо. Если он не будет нападать на команду, мне всё равно, откуда ты его взял. Пока он слушается и вменяем, всё нормально.

Наги кивнул и ответил:

— Понятно.

Что-то опять проскользнуло по его лицу, а может Кроуфорду так показалось из-за тусклого вечернего освещения, но это натолкнуло его на мысль, что за несчастные две недели киборг не смог бы настолько полно довериться Наги, наверняка они вместе гораздо дольше, мальчишка зачем-то соврал ему. Но зачем?

— Если захочешь рассказать мне что-нибудь ещё, я выслушаю, — сказал он на всякий случай перед уходом, но Наги промолчал, твёрдо сжав губы.

А вот Фарфарелло наоборот оказался непривычно разговорчив. Остановил Кроуфорда на выходе из коридора по дороге на кухню словами:

— Там сейчас не очень удобно появляться, — и осторожно почесал один из своих шрамов, пересекавших щёку. Шрам был ещё, кажется, свежий, покрасневший. Впрочем, с киборгами никогда не знаешь, у них раны заживают гораздо быстрее, чем у людей.

— Что это значит? — Кроуфорд послушно притормозил, гадая, какая опасность может поджидать его на кухне. Потёкший биосинтезатор? Засбоившая система вентиляции?

— Там сейчас занимаются сексом. Мы можем помешать, — всё так же негромко, но чётко выговаривая слова, ответил Фарфарелло и потёр теперь другой шрам, на своём предплечье, внимательно его при этом разглядывая.

Кроуфорд сложил два и два, точнее, Шульдиха и Ёдзи и, рыкнув, прибавил ходу. Кое в чём Фарфарелло ошибся, разнузданного секса Кроуфорд не застал, но и того, что увидел, хватило, чтобы окончательно испоганить ему вечер. Ёдзи стоял на коленях, скрытый от входа столом, о его присутствии можно было догадаться только по руке Шульдиха, лежащей у того на затылке.

Шульдих вздрогнул, когда обернулся на звук шагов. Ёдзи поднял голову поверх стола, его волосы были порядком взъерошены.

— Не на кухне! — рыкнул Кроуфорд. — Не в рубке, в коридорах и технических помещениях тоже запрещено! Валите в каюту!

— Капитан, всё не так... — Ёдзи, выбираясь из-под стола, попытался что-то мямлить, — это нужно, чтобы...

— Мне всё равно, — не сбавляя тона, рычал Кроуфорд, видя, как взгляд у Шульдиха делается тусклым и каким-то виноватым. Рука Шульдиха сомкнулась у Ёдзи на загривке, пальцы сжали шею, и Ёдзи замолк. Это выглядело раздражающе. Кроуфорд скрипнул зубами. — Выметайтесь, — он махнул рукой в сторону выхода и посторонился, когда эти двое проскользнули прочь. Штаны у Шульдиха были застёгнуты, но это ровным счётом ничего не значило. То, что он держал руку у Ёдзи на загривке, значило гораздо больше.

***

Кроуфорд обошёл стол, подрагивающими руками поставил чайник и взял с полки коробку с чайными шариками. Осталось всего пять штук, и он сделал очередную пометку в планшете, пока грелся кипяток. Потом задумался, а что с пайками? Надолго ли хватит их команде? Кажется, одна коробка в кладовке ещё оставалась.

В кухню тенью проскользнул киборг, и Кроуфорд, прихлёбывая чай, смотрел, как он со стаканом колдует возле биосинтезатора, а потом пьёт получившуюся гомогенную смесь.

— И как, вкусно? — спросил он.

— Почти как кормосмесь, — ответил Фарфарелло. — Только питательность ниже.

— На худой конец, у нас есть просроченная тушёнка, — неуклюже пошутил Кроуфорд, перечитывая свои записи.

— Мне можно брать человеческую еду? — уточнил Фарфарелло.

— Почему нет. Она ведь дешевле кормосмеси.

— И вкуснее.

— Тогда будешь питаться ею.

О чём говорить с Фарфарелло кроме еды, Кроуфорд не знал, поэтому они просто молчали. Сна после вспышки злости не было ни в одном глазу. Кроуфорд допил чай, поставил кружку в посудомоечный отсек, перешёл в рубку и опустился в кресло пилота. Шульдиха сейчас не было, — наверное, трахается сейчас с Ёдзи, — мелькнула в голове едкая мыслишка, — но всё равно ощущение было такое, будто он сел на чужое место, вторгся в чужие владения. Хмыкнув, Кроуфорд разблокировал пульт, просмотрел трассу, которую составил Наги, не нашёл, к чему можно было бы придраться, и начал переводить корабль в режим полёта. Чем быстрее они сдадут лекарства и получат деньги за перевозку, тем быстрее он сможет купить всё необходимое. И не забыть про аптечки, что указал Ёдзи в своём списке... Гонщик набирал скорость, необходимую для прыжка. Кроуфорд смотрел на показатели и размышлял о том, что сам бы хотел секса с Шульдихом, да вот только у жизни свои планы. Интересно, они разошлись по своим каютам или действительно продолжили то, на чём он их прервал? Нет, ему не интересно.

Он плавно вывел корабль из червоточины, и изображение на обзорном экране сменилось картинкой с рисунком звёздной системы. Искин даже подсветил солнце и планету, пункт их назначения. Лететь до него было полтора часа, и Кроуфорд милостиво оставил эту работу Шульдиху на утро. Тем более что, судя по данным искина, сейчас на колонии была глубокая ночь. Так что Кроуфорд включил малый опознавательный маяк, задал курс для дрейфа и с чувством хорошо выполненной работы поднялся из кресла. Кстати, о чувствах. Оно, его шестое чувство, которое так часто отравляло ему жизнь мнимыми дурными предчувствиями и неясными беспокойствами, сейчас молчало. Наверное, впало в шоковое потрясение вместе с надеждой на развитие отношений с этим рыжим засранцем. Так, хватит о нём. Нельзя получить всё сразу, свободу, собственный корабль и человека, из-за которого кровь горит ярче.

С этими мыслями Кроуфорд и ушёл к себе, спать на жёсткой койке, укрывшись одним пледом и постелив второй себе под голову вместо подушки.


	3. Chapter 3

Разбудила его тревожная сирена, завывавшая по всему кораблю. Кроуфорд соскочил с койки и, путаясь в брючинах и рукавах, оделся за тридцать секунд, ещё не до конца проснувшись, и только потом осознал, что он уже не в Эсцет, и это не учебная тревога, устроенная специально для тренировки обучающегося состава.

Выглянув в коридор, Кроуфорд встретился взглядом с растерянными глазищами Наги и повелительным голосом потребовал от него ответа:

— Это что ещё за вопли?

— Так это... — мальчишка махнул рукой в сторону рубки. — Предупреждение о приближении полицейского патруля!

— Отключить!

Наги тут же начал тыкать в комм, спросонья не попадая по виртуальным клавишам. Он выскочил в коридор босиком и в одном белье, так что теперь Кроуфорд имел сомнительное удовольствие наблюдать за тем, как лямка серой майки то и дело спадала с узкого покатого плеча.

— И оденься! — не выдержал Кроуфорд.

— У меня настройка по умолчанию, запускать предупреждение сразу, как только катер с полицейской маркировкой появляется на лидаре, — пробормотал Наги вроде как извиняющимся тоном.

— Мы мирные торговцы, — напомнил Кроуфорд. — Может, они вообще мимо пролетят, просто запишут показания маячка и всё.

Наги понуро кивнул головой, и сирена наконец-то заткнулась. Дальше по коридору раскрылась дверь каюты Шульдиха, и рыжий вылез в коридор в расстёгнутых мятых брюках и без футболки, зато со всеми своими цепочками и побрякушками, висевшими у него на груди. Ёдзи тоже показался, но не из своей каюты или каюты Шульдиха, а из медблока. Спал он там что ли? А, пусть делает, что хочет, пока трезв и вменяем, — Кроуфорд мысленно махнул на него рукой, потом сверился с хронометром и подсчитал, что если они позавтракают и направятся к колонии, то приземлятся на посадочной площадке частной клиники как раз к открытию. Пожалуй, пару кружек кофе ему хватит, чтобы проснуться окончательно и вести корабль самому. Если Шульдих к тому времени не соизволит появиться в рубке, то...

В груди подспудно зрело ощущение медленно надвигающегося пиздеца, и Кроуфорд отчаянно надеялся, что всё дело в малом количестве сна, плохом настроении и критически низком уровне кофеина в крови. Впрочем, кого он пытался обмануть?..

Шульдих не подвёл: плюхнулся в кресло перед пилотским пультом, как только натянул на свои тощие телеса футболку. Глядя на то, как Ёдзи ему подносит кофе, Кроуфорд мрачнел с каждой минутой. Впрочем, когда кружка со звоном брякнулась на консоль с неблагозвучным «на, держи, услуга за услугу», ему полегчало, а потом стало смешно от своей же мелочности. Ну в самом деле, зачем он обращает внимание на эту возню? Кроуфорд улыбнулся в свою кофейную чашку — слишком маленькую, чтобы этим самым кофе можно было напиться за один раз, — и вернулся к составлению списков покупок. Что-то можно было приобрести прямо здесь, на планете. Да что там, постельное бельё и небьющуюся посуду можно где угодно найти! Конечно, на это уйдёт большая часть аванса, но комфорт Кроуфорд ценил почти так же, как и хорошую еду и спокойный сон.

— Что будем делать с копами? — спросил Шульдих, приблизив камеру настолько, насколько позволяло разрешение. Стандартной раскраски корвет с красно-синими проблесковыми маячками на обшивке неторопливо полз по космосу, медленно и неумолимо сокращая дистанцию. — Ещё можно оторваться.

— Мы не будем отрываться, — ответил Кроуфорд, с удовлетворением замечая, как вздёргиваются у Шульдиха брови в удивлении. — Мы — мирные грузоперевозчики, галаполицию уважаем и уж точно от неё не бегаем.

— Да? Ну... А то, что у нас ещё документы не готовы?..

— Ну они-то этого не знают, — доброжелательно улыбнулся Кроуфорд. — Полетели к планете, у нас заказ.

— А поли...

— Если это обычные патрульные, то они за нами не последуют и в накладные на груз нос совать не будут.

Шульдих пожал плечами, явно несогласный с его тактикой, но решил не спорить. Заметив, что гонщик стартовал, корвет сменил направление движения, и спустя несколько минут стрельнул стандартным запросом.

— Будем отвечать? — спросил Наги, напряжённо сидящий в своём навигаторском кресле как на иголках.

— Разумеется. Передавай шифрованный ответ в том же формате: данные корабля, состав команды, цель визита — торговля, мелкий опт и розница. И скан нашей белой накладной приложи, первые двадцать позиций с шоаррским ширпотребом.

Наги закивал и застучал по клавишам. Кроуфорд допил кофе и краем глаза заметил, как косится на него Шульдих. Как на психа что ли. Вникать не хотелось, и Кроуфорд его с достоинством проигнорировал.

Полицию их ответ вроде бы устроил. По крайней мере, требовать остановиться и предъявить груз для досмотра они не стали. Скинули стандартное пожелание доброго времени суток и легли обратно на курс.

— Будем считать, здешнюю таможню мы прошли успешно, — ядовито прокомментировал Кроуфорд и только тогда заметил, что плечи у Шульдиха немного расслабились. Не то чтобы он следил за ним специально, просто заметил.

— Проблемы с законом? — уточнил Кроуфорд.

— Нет, — явно соврал рыжий. Потом причесал встрёпанную макушку и всё-таки добавил: — Они меня часто стопают за превышение скорости. Вся карта уже в дырках, пришлось новую делать.

Паспортная карточка, которую Шульдих предъявлял Кроуфорду и искину для занесения в базу, была без единого штрафного прокола. Стало быть, поддельная.

— Ну а ты не превышай.

Шульдих бросил на него взгляд, которым даже умственно отсталого можно было оскорбить, и не ответил. Развернулся к экрану и больше не разговаривал до самой посадки.

Перед подлётом к частному космопорту Кроуфорд связался с администратором, указанным в качестве контактного лица в контракте. Колли Брумквист оказалась человеком, женщиной, торопливо и суетливо попросившей прилететь поскорее, указала номер посадочной площадки, оказавшейся промаркированной для флайеров скорой помощи, и даже сама выскочила навстречу, чуть ли не кидаясь под сопла двигателей.

— Чокнутая баба, — сразу охарактеризовал её Шульдих, с раздражением разглядывая её полноватую фигурку в белом халате. Камеры гонщика сфокусировались на ней, как на единственном светлом пятне на всём бетонно-сером поле в сером туманном утреннем свете.

— Выгружайте скорее, у нас там как раз больной в ожоговом отделении! В тяжелейшем состоянии! — заторопилась Колли, как только Кроуфорд приказал опустить трап. Администратор ринулась по нему, натолкнулась на Фарфарелло и испуганно ахнула, когда он перешёл в боевой режим и жёстко сообщил:

— Зарегистрировано несанкционированное вторжение на территорию корабля. Немедленно покиньте периметр, иначе к вам будет применено воздействие третьей степени. Повторяю: немедленно покиньте периметр. Ведётся обратный отсчёт: десять, девять, восемь...

— Капитан Кроуфорд?! — не сдавалась администратор Брумквист, повысив голос. — Капитан, вы где?! Нам срочно надо, чтобы вы...

— ...один, — закончил Фарфарелло и ринулся на бедную женщину в каком-то хитром прыжке, сбивая с ног и одновременно подхватывая на лету её под колени и плечи.

Она завизжала, ухватившись за воротник комбинезона Фарфарелло:

— Уймите своего киборга!!!

Кроуфорд как раз успел выбраться из шлюза и дойти до трапа, чтобы стать свидетелем того, как администратор Брумквист совершенно неизящно приземляется задницей на бетон.

— Так вот что значит «воздействие третьей степени», — сказал Наги, выходя следом.

— Ты же не любишь переговоры и людей, — напомнил ему Кроуфорд.

— Ну... Такое я бы не пропустил, — Наги по-мальчишески задорно ухмыльнулся. — Фарфарелло, не шали! А ну иди сюда! Кто у нас плохой киборг?

Фарфарелло состроил дурашливое выражение лица и развернулся к Наги. Кроуфорд с удивлением успел заметить, что на Фарфарелло ошейник, и что Наги бесстрашно протягивает к нему руку, цепляясь пальцами за металлическое кольцо.

— Ну знаете ли! — возмущённо пыхтя, Колли поднялась на ноги и принялась отряхивать свой халат, уже не такой белый. — Это ни в какие ворота...

— Надеюсь, вы не сильно ушиблись? — склонился над ней Кроуфорд. — Приношу вам свои самые искренние извинения. Охранные системы нашего киборга очень чувствительные... Это целиком моя вина.

— Вот именно! — не сдавалась администратор Брумквист.

— Как только нам переведут остаток средств, мои люди сразу же начнут разгрузку.

— А вам разве ещё не заплатили? — Колли Брумквист нахмурилась.

Кроуфорд нахмурился тоже и, плюнув на неудачную попытку флиртом загладить неприятное впечатление после общения с Фарфарелло, взялся за свою планшетку, демонстрируя заключённый договор на перевозку.

— Только двадцать процентов от стоимости перевозки.

— Проклятые перекупщики, — взрыкнула администратор Брумквист, теряя все остатки своего женского шарма и превращаясь в алчную до денег акулу, — накручивают цены в десять раз! Если мы влезем в официальную статью расходов, власти закроют клинику! Свободные активы у нас появятся только в следующем месяце, а лекарства нужны уже сейчас! Давайте сделаем так. Мы оплатим семьдесят процентов от требуемой суммы, а остальное вы получите в рассрочку в течение...

— Давайте на остальную сумму мы приобретём у вас медицинских принадлежностей, — тут же нашёлся Кроуфорд. Он быстро ткнул в список покупок и раскрыл раздел, в который перенёс затребованные Ёдзи аптечки и медикаменты. — Вот, смотрите. Такое у вас есть?

— Хм, — сказала Колли, тыкая в планшетку Кроуфорда пальцем и скролля список. — Это можно поискать и заменить... И это тоже... А это у нас есть... О, а это что? «Подушки, одеяла и постельное бельё»? — Администратор посмотрела на Кроуфорда в упор. Тот стойко выдержал её взгляд.

— Возьмёте б/у?

— Возьмём. — Кроуфорд понадеялся, что он не покраснел.

— Я сейчас свяжусь с бухгалтерией и кастеляном. Нужно рассчитать стоимость и сделать списание.

Кроуфорд поморщился, но кивнул. Больничное постельное бельё? Ну, на первое время сойдёт. Зато дёшево. Практически даром. А если кто-то из команды что-нибудь скажет против... Он перевёл взгляд на Наги, который как раз выговаривал Фарфарелло: «Плохой Фарфи, плохой киборг», а тот, сидя на четвереньках на бетонном покрытии посадочной площадки, тыкался лбом ему в колени, будто огромный преданный пёс. Нет. Эти точно ничего не скажут. Кроуфорд приказал себе сохранять твёрдость. Сохранять твёрдость во всём. Иначе с командой ему будет не справиться.

Постельное бельё оказалось выстиранное и отглаженное, запаянное в тёмный упаковочный пластик с маркировкой госпиталя, и о подставе Кроуфорд догадался уже после старта «Шварц» с посадочной площадки на орбиту. Лично ему достался комплект с узором из мультяшных инопланетников. На весёлом голубеньком фоне чередовались слизняки-фриссы, зеленокожие безволосые центавриане с преувеличенно-большими глазами, альфиане, шоаррцы, змеелюды и ещё несколько неузнаваемых сходу рас. Кроуфорд нервно запихал простыню обратно в пакет и мысленно выругался про себя. Он мечтал об обычном белом пододеяльнике! Разумеется, не шёлковом. Но хотя бы просто белом. Он понадеялся, что хотя бы остальным повезёт больше. Как оказалось, напрасно. За поздним завтраком Шульдих со смехом рассказывал о глазастых инопланетных фруктах, а Наги признался, что у него «какие-то рыбы». Фарфарелло, кажется, повезло больше всех: частый принт в цветочек. Ёдзи пожал плечами и сказал только, что не помнит уже, когда в последний раз спал на чистом, а что там нарисовано, ему без разницы, и это немного примирило Кроуфорда с вывертом реальности. Он даже зашёл на форум перевозчиков, на котором недавно зарегистрировался, и вовремя ухватил заказ на перевозку нескольких бочек рыбьего жира, которые нужно было забрать на побережье северного материка и отвезти на соседнюю с Новой Надеждой-3 планету Муш. Бочки требовались для многопрофильного ксено-человеческого спа-курорта. Конкретно для бассейна, в котором фриссам предлагалось «принять оздоровительные процедуры для всех слизистых отростков и подий». В подробности Кроуфорд решил не вчитываться. Главное, что это был настоящий легальный заказ, исполнение которого могло обеспечить «Шварц» положительными отзывами благодарных клиентов.

— Перелетаем на другой материк, — сообщил Кроуфорд, скидывая координаты Наги. — Заказ на доставку груза. Кстати, поблизости есть какие-нибудь магазины? Наги, поищи.

— Какие магазины? — с подозрением уставился на него мальчишка.

Кроуфорд сверился со списком, из которого, к своему облегчению, вычеркнул медицинские аптечки для Ёдзи и — с куда меньшим удовольствием — простыни с наволочками.

— Продуктовый... С посудой... С бытовой химией... Если вы не заметили, в уборной скоро закончится целлюлоза в циклобоксе, а руки нечем мыть уже сейчас.

Шульдих с Наги переглянулись.

— Кхм. А давайте заглянем в галамаркет по дороге на Муш, — предложил Наги, сверяясь с трассой. — И купим всё... Ну, по вашему списку. — Он пихнул Шульдиха ногой, благо их стоящие рядом друг с другом кресла это позволили. Кроуфорд сделал вид, что отвернулся и не заметил ни того, как Шульдих вздрогнул, ни огромных глаз, которые сделал ему Наги. Эти двое о чём-то договаривались за его спиной, и это было странно.

— Да, действительно, — торопливо согласился Шульдих. — Мы даже пройдём и всё закупим по списку. Что там ещё надо?

Кроуфорд нахмурился. Доверить покупки только что нанятой команде на только что заработанные деньги?

— Да что мы, не сможем мыла и целлюлозу для циклобокса купить? — возмутился Шульдих. — Или кружки на кухню выбрать?

— Там будут скидки, — добавил Наги, уже зайдя на сайт галамаркета и читая страничку. — Можно будет докупить пайков... Возьмём с собой Фарфарелло, чтобы помог донести купленное.

— Кстати, он нормально реагирует на большое скопление народа? — Кроуфорд встревожился. — То, что он вытворил с той женщиной сегодня...

— Она попыталась пройти на корабль, не имея доступа, — пожал плечами Наги. — А в чём дело? Он же не применял оружия и даже оставил её в живых.

Кроуфорд почувствовал, как что-то резко стрельнуло в висок, и схватился за голову. Ох. То есть, им ещё повезло, потому что киборг мог воспользоваться оружием?..

— У него есть оружие? — слабым голосом уточнил он.

— Всего лишь пара ножей, — признался Наги. Потом сварливо добавил: — Знаете, DEX'ы могут убивать и голыми руками.

— Действительно, — согласился Кроуфорд, вспомнив рекламные ролики DEX-компани, которые активно транслировались по всем каналам головидения и на многих сайтах в инфранете.

— Так мы сходим за покупками сами? — уточнил Шульдих, очевидно, не собираясь оставлять тему, пока не получит согласие. Наверняка можно было сказать жёсткое капитанское «нет», и вряд ли бы с ним стали спорить, но Кроуфорд не хотел выглядеть самодуром-начальником, которых сам повидал, пока летал для Эсцет, к тому же, рассудил он, совместный поход за покупками создаст дружескую атмосферу в коллективе. Так что он согласился.

— Ладно. Вот список, — он вывел на экран собственный список, систематизированный по категориям. — Если решите, что нужно что-то добавить, обсудите сперва со мной. А Фарфарелло лучше брать не стоит. Возьмите в аренду гравиплатформу, она привлечёт меньше внимания.

— Да ладно, — хмыкнул Шульдих, — если узнают, что у нас в экипаже есть киборг-убийца, то к нам пойдёт больше клиентов с грузами! — он заложил руки за голову и откинулся в кресле, читая список. — Мыло? Полотенца?

— И ещё я бы рекомендовал некоторым членам экипажа потратить часть личных денег на приобретение одежды, — ввернул Кроуфорд, разглядывая рукав футболки Шульдиха.

— Только что пришло письмо от моего знакомого, — встрял в их так и не начавшийся спор Наги. — Пишет, что документы уже готовы. Когда мы переведём ему на счёт пятьсот единиц, он скинет нам пароль от ячейки в камере хранения в центральном космопорте.

— Пятьсот единиц?! Да это ж грабёж! — возмутился Шульдих. — Да я тебе такие же бумажки за полтинник сам нарисую!

— И сможешь зарегистрировать в госреестрах и в полицейской базе? — парировал Наги.

— Да ты гонишь! Хочешь сказать, у тебя приятель влезает в систему госструктуры, как к себе домой, а они этого не замечают?

Наги покраснел и отвернулся.

— Скинь мне номер его счёта, — решился Кроуфорд. Стоимость в пятьсот единиц действительно кусалась, но возможность легализовать корабль, — оформив его на себя, — а также приобрести белые документы для остальных членов команды, чтобы не дёргаться каждый раз, как на корабле прозвенит сирена, тьфу, в смысле, когда на лидаре появится какой-нибудь полицейский патруль... Это было бесценно и даже с тысячью единиц не могло сравниться.

Наги кивнул и перекинул ему контакты: номер счёта в одном из земных банков. Кроуфорд недрогнувшей рукой осуществил трансфер.

— А может, этот приятель — липа, — вякнул вдруг Шульдих, когда деньги уже ушли со счёта. — Прилетим мы в космопорт, а там ни документов, ни хрена не будет. И шкет тут же сделает ноги.

Наги уставился на Шульдиха с оскорблённым видом.

— Может, они целую схему по облапошиванию доверчивых капитанов разработали, — продолжал Шульдих, глядя Наги прямо в лицо.

— Во-первых, таких капитанов и такую команду нужно ещё поискать, — сказал Кроуфорд. — Во-вторых...

Во-вторых, его предчувствие молчало, и тревожных звоночков не было.

— Что?

— По-моему, пора назначать дежурства по кухне и уборке помещений общего доступа, чтобы мозги у команды не пухли от безделья. Я займусь распределением, — едко закончил Кроуфорд.

Шульдих издал тоскливый стон, а Наги хихикнул.

— Если кому-то что-то не нравится, он всегда может расторгнуть свой контракт в одностороннем порядке, — сказал Кроуфорд, разглядывая затылок Шульдиха. — Я здесь никого не держу.

Шульдих обернулся, будто почувствовав, что на него смотрят. И ничего не сказал. Кроуфорд удовлетворённо кивнул.

— Курс до побережья готов, — сообщил Наги. — И вот инфа от моего знакомого, — номер ячейки сейфа и код к ней он перекинул Кроуфорду сразу на комм.

— Заглянем туда перед вылетом, заодно и погасимся, — кивнул Кроуфорд.

Суборбитальный перелёт под контролем трёх диспетчерских зон занял шесть часов, и Кроуфорд намаялся с ними больше, чем с прыжками в гиперпространстве.

— Лучше бы вышли на орбиту, ускорились и оттуда уже опустились, куда надо, — ворчал Шульдих.

Однако перспектива снова встретиться с полицейским патрулём Кроуфорда не прельщала.

— Так топливо экономится, — сказал он, обрывая нытьё Шульдиха. Рыжий, уже сходивший на кухню и пару раз поевший, поигравший в какую-то игру-стрелялку с вымышленной инопланетной расой в качестве противника, поцапавшийся с Наги из-за смены курса в обход грозового фронта с турбулентностями, который удлинял их перелёт ещё на полчаса, на замечание Кроуфорда ответил только тусклым взглядом. Потом пиликнул его комм, и он вскочил со своего кресла, как укушенный, и ни слова не говоря вышел из рубки. «Шварц» шёл на автопилоте, и при приближении к месту посадки должен был издать предупреждающий сигнал, так что об оставленном посте Кроуфорд не сильно взволновался. Поразмыслив немного, он и вовсе отправился на кухню, чтобы заварить себе чаю. И задумался, стоит ли включать чай в список необходимых покупок и брать на него деньги, полученные за перевозку груза, или не мелочиться и потратить на него личные средства. Немного поразмыслив, Кроуфорд воспользовался капитанским произволом. Интересно, а что больше предпочитает пить остальная команда, кофе или чай? Внезапно Кроуфорда осенило осознанием того, что он с самого утра не видел Ёдзи, а также догадкой, куда мог деться скучающий Шульдих. Впрочем, вмешиваться в личные отношения он не собирался. Лишь бы они не мешали работе, а за этим он проследит. Хмыкнув, Кроуфорд вписал в список покупок довольно дорогую марку чая. Должны же быть и у него какие-то радости в жизни.

На побережье уже наступал вечер, но продавец-авшур милостиво дожидался их рядом со складом.

— За ради такой выгоды я даже спать не буду и кушать не стану, — смешно поводя носом, сообщил Кроуфорду Абрам Давыдович, как он представился, пожимая ему руку своей когтистой и поросшей жёсткой шерстью ладонью. Ермолка была лихо сдвинута на затылок, уши — табу всех авшуров — смешно топорщились. Пока взъерошенный Шульдих, выдернутый Кроуфордом из медотсека после сигнала автопилота бесцеремонным звонком по комму, ворочал очередную бочку с рыбьим жиром, Абрам Давыдович елейным голосом предложил:

— А хотите, я вам сдам в аренду погрузчик? Я бы дал его так, но он принадлежит моему непутёвому зятю, и что нашла моя любимая дочь в этом возмутительном типе, который без помощи семьи даже на лапсердак не заработает... Так что за небольшую денежку ви сможете сэкономить огромное количество времени и с комфортом погрузить все бочки.

— Нет, спасибо, мы никуда не торопимся, — ответил Кроуфорд, отмечая очередную бочку, которую Фарфарелло закатил по пандусу в корабль. — К тому же, команде полезны физические упражнения на свежем воздухе.

— Вай, таки ви правы, — стрельнул чёрными глазками на него авшур. — Молодежь должна двигаться больше, чтобы вырасти достойными людьми, хе-хе.

Кроуфорд умиротворённо кивнул, не позволяя улыбке появиться на губах. Солёный ветер с океана, возле которого располагался завод по переработке рыбы и водорослей, трепал его волосы и шерсть медведоподобного ксеноса. Если тому и было холодно, то виду он не подавал, только топорщил щетину на загривке и терпел. Шульдих, переворачивая, чуть не уронил последнюю бочку на бетонный пол, но, искоса поглядев на Кроуфорда, всё-таки удержал её от падения.

— Наги, помоги Шульдиху, — проговорил Кроуфорд в комм, и мальчишка почти сразу выскочил из шлюза, попутно разглядывая авшура во все глаза. А не страдает ли он ксенофобией? — подумалось Кроуфорду. Возможно, в этом-то и крылась настоящая причина того, что Наоэ не горел желанием общаться с продавцами и покупателями лично. Всегда был шанс нарваться на жадного до наживы авшура или представителя какой-нибудь шоаррской компании, торгующей всем, от вакуумных пылесосов до пищевых концентратов. Впрочем, хватит лезть к Наги с расспросами и беседами. Если ксенофобия имеет место быть, это рано или поздно выяснится само. Впрочем, Кроуфорд замечал, что многие люди, не проводящие много времени в космосе как, к примеру, он сам, реагировали на инопланетчиков странно. Ему было привычно, что собеседник может отличаться от него самого. Постоянные жители планет, редко летающие в космос, пялились. Будь они хоть трижды толерантны, свою реакцию на необычное зрелище скрыть трудно.

Кроуфорд заметил, что Фарфарелло смотрит на него, и подошёл сам, произнеся вполголоса, прекрасно зная, что всё равно будет услышан:

— Если он вырос на ремонтной станции, то почему ведёт себя так, будто никогда не видел авшура?

Фарфарелло застыл, а потом случилось то, чего Кроуфорд, честно сказать, опасался больше всего: зрачки его глаз загорелись красным, сигнализируя о переходе DEX'а в боевой режим.

— Мне всё равно, — поторопился сказать Кроуфорд. — А ты предупреди его на будущее.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Фарфарелло, отключая подсветку. Его голос прозвучал хрипло, будто он давно им не пользовался.

Комм Наги почти сразу тренькнул сообщением, мальчишка замер и опустил глаза, чтобы его прочитать. Ага. Больше он в сторону авшура не смотрел.

— Ай, неужели это последняя? — всплеснул лапами Абрам Давыдович, когда Кроуфорд вновь к нему подошёл. — Таки почему бы нам не отпраздновать эту супер быструю погрузку дегустацией вишнёвой наливки моей младшей племянницы Риммочки? Вай, какую вкуснятину она делает, вы заплачете как младенец от восхищения, как только сделаете первый глоточек и сможете после него вздохнуть. Шестьдесят градусов чистого вишнёвого удовольствия, и какое сладкое! Слипнется всё, что может слипаться! Хотите? Недорого, как для близкого знакомого! Вам даже не нужно будет платить, мы просто уменьшим сумму вашей предоплаты!

— Ваши попытки на мне заработать достойны всяческих похвал, уважаемый, — Кроуфорд усмехнулся. — Я бы даже поддался, у меня в команде как раз есть один любитель сладкого... — он сделал паузу, и авшур встрепенулся, — но вынужден отказаться, мы очень торопимся.

— Ай-ай-ай, какая жалость, — заахал авшур, будто бы всерьёз расстроившийся.

— Хотим доставить ваш груз как можно быстрее, — продолжил Кроуфорд, протягивая планшетку с номером лицевого счёта. — Так что перечисляйте нам всю предоплату полностью, и мы тут же стартуем.

Абрам Давыдович повздыхал, пощёлкал жуткого вида когтями, тёмными, отполированными и загибающимися, но всё-таки настучал на собственной планшетке трансфер. Команда «Шварц» за перевозку бочек с рыбьим жиром получала предоплату в сорок процентов, обязуясь доставить груз в течение трёх недель, и это были настолько хорошие условия, что Кроуфорду и во сне не снились. Не подавая вида, как он доволен, Кроуфорд распрощался с авшуром — пришлось пожать его медвежью лапу и постараться не поморщиться, когда когти царапнули ладонь, — и поднялся на борт.

— Мне больше нравится мясо, — раздался внезапный голос на ухо в полной темноте шлюза. Дежурные огни почему-то не зажглись, хотя трап уже втянулся внутрь. Кроуфорд вздрогнул.

— Глюкоза нужна для восполнения энергии, это неприятная необходимость. Но надолго насыщает организм именно белок. Лучше термически обработанный, но на худой конец сгодится даже сырой. — В свете постепенно разгорающегося бирюзового дежурного освещения Фарфарелло плотоядно облизнулся. Если он при этом ещё выхватит нож и включит красную подсветку глаз, то успеет ли Кроуфорд схватиться за собственный бластер? Он знал, что не успеет.

— Если хочешь, можешь взять пару банок тушёнки, что мы загрузили около Джек-Пота, — ответил Кроуфорд, с усилием отгоняя кровавые видения, в которых оголодавший сорванный киборг пожирает команду.

— Можно? — брови Фарфарелло, одна перечёркнутая шрамом, другая целая, обе вздёрнулись в удивлении.

— Конечно. Продавец ещё и рад будет, что на его просрочку нашёлся хоть какой-то покупатель. А стоимость банок мы ему возместим, они в накладной прописаны.

— Хм-м. Спасибо, — и Фарфарелло жутко улыбнулся. То есть, нормально он улыбнулся. Просто ещё один шрам, перечёркивающий его губы, превращал его улыбку во что-то отталкивающее. Изначально, должно быть, у него было красивое лицо. Кукольное. Всем DEX'ам делают привлекательные лица. Кто и зачем захотел обезобразить его? Нет, Кроуфорд не желал знать об этом ничего.

Наконец режим герметизации завершился, внутренний шлюз раскрылся, и они с Фарфарелло прошли внутрь. Кроуфорд с неудовольствием посмотрел, как Шульдих, наплевав на незагруженные бочки, зажимает в коридоре Ёдзи. Кстати, смотрелись они оба неплохо, внутри у Кроуфорда даже вздрогнула какая-то жилка, жадно завопившая: «хочу их себе, обоих», а ещё какая-то другая жадная жилка заставила его стоять на месте, наблюдая, как Ёдзи Кудо обхватил Шульдиха руками за плечи, а ногами за пояс, и так повис, притиснутый к стене коридора. Шульдих тёрся о него бёдрами и кусал его за шею, хрипло и резко постанывая. В этом даже наблюдался некий заводящий ритм. Потом за плечом хмыкнул Фарфарелло, и Кроуфорд очнулся.

— Второй пилот Шульдих, поставьте корабельного доктора Кудо на пол и закрепите груз! Потом отправляйтесь в рубку и начинайте готовить «Шварц» к взлёту!

Это был отличный капитанский голос, отработанный, командирский, хлестнувший обоих, как плетью.

Ёдзи вздрогнул и посмотрел на Кроуфорда испуганно и жалобно, будто его появление в коридоре оказалось для него полностью неожиданным, а вот Шульдих дёрнулся, а после обернулся и посмотрел на него искоса, с ухмылочкой. Чего добивался? Дождётся ведь, что Кроуфорд не станет продлевать с ним контракт!

Он прошёл по грузовому коридору, неизвестно отчего недовольный, но ещё успел услышать, как Ёдзи предложил:

— Балбес, давай помогу. Один ты до ночи провозишься.

А Шульдих огрызнулся на «балбеса», но от помощи не отказался.

— Кто так делает? Нужно не так, — раздался внезапный голос Фарфарелло. — Они разлетятся, если будет падение гравитации. Дайте трос.

Кроуфорд улыбнулся. Взаимодействие в его команде странное, но оно всё-таки было. Вдохновлённый этим наблюдением, он в припадке озарения обратился к Наги, заваривающего последний чайный шарик — вот чёрт — на кухне:

— Отправь Фарфарелло сопровождать Шульдиха в камеру хранения за документами. Пусть проследит, чтобы он ничего не напутал и не потерял.

— И не сбежал с ними, — добавил Наги, наливая кипяток в кружку.

Всё верно. Так Кроуфорд останется на корабле, и Наги будет под его присмотром, и тяжёлая артиллерия в виде киборга будет временно устранена, и рыжий не полезет к Ёдзи... Кроуфорд прекрасно решил детскую задачку про капусту, козу и волка.

— Всё правильно, — кивнул он, самым нахальным образом отбирая у Наги кружку и прихлёбывая чай прямо так, ещё не заварившийся и жутко горячий. Нужно поскорее докупить провизии, пока в команде не начались битвы за еду. Не все согласятся есть просроченную тушёнку, как Фарфарелло.

Наги обиженно вскрикнул, но выяснять отношения не полез. Умница. Хоть и не тот, за кого себя выдаёт.


	4. Chapter 4

За получасовую стоянку на космопорте и пользование гасилкой пришлось заплатить семь единиц по ночному тарифу, Кроуфорд вздохнул, но ничего не сказал, подтверждая платёж. Шульдиху не очень понравилась идея побыть курьером, это было видно по его взгляду, но для разнообразия, должно быть, он решил Кроуфорда послушаться без возражений.

— Ладно, как скажешь, Брэд, — выдал он в ответ на приказ. Ну не считать же возражением то, что он обратился к Кроуфорду по имени и без звания, наплевав на субординацию. Кроуфорд спустил ему это с рук. Как оказалось в дальнейшем, совершенно зря, нужно было сразу поставить наглеца на место, но, в конце концов, не провидец же он! Знать всё на свете невозможно.

Шульдих вернулся в сопровождении Фарфарелло слегка запыхавшийся, с пластиковым дипломатом, который протянул Кроуфорду, и биоразлагаемым пакетом с маркировкой круглосуточного сетевого магазина ВДВ, «Всё для всех». По бульканью и шуршанию Кроуфорд догадался, что в пакете пиво и чипсы. Ну конечно, он ведь уже сделал перечисление аванса на счёт команды.

— Пиво только после отбоя, — хмуро напомнил Кроуфорд.

— Разумеется, — покивал Шульдих, испаряясь вместе с пакетом на кухню. Ценную влагу перед употреблением требовалось охладить.

***

Кроуфорд внимательно изучил содержимое дипломата и не нашёл, к чему придраться. Это даже удивительно было: какой-то частью разума он всё-таки не верил, что документы сделают. С замиранием сердца — аж смешно — он вошёл в личный кабинет на официальном сайте Федерации, где был зарегистрирован под своим ID, и увидел и альфианский корабль «Шварц», полностью в его собственности, и заодно требование заплатить налог на прибыль до истечения календарного года по месту приписки, планета Земля, иначе будут начисляться пени. С дурацким смешком он перевёл требуемые десять единиц и задумался. О том, какие это знакомства нужно иметь, или каким золотым хакером нужно быть, чтобы по желанию входить и заменять данные аж на самом сайте Федерации. Или друг Наги действительно работает в госструктурах? Предположив такой абсурд, Кроуфорд сперва поёжился, а потом решил: бред. Стал бы тогда мальчишка наниматься работать на первый попавшийся корабль на пиратском астероиде, если бы имел такие знакомства.

***

Взлёт Шульдих осуществил образцовый, хоть в учебке стажёрам показывай. Кроуфорд тут же забеспокоился: с чего бы? Скорость и перепады гравитации чётко выверены, ни перегрузки, ни малейшего предупреждения от искина. Беспокойство его так и не оставило, а потому он даже не вздрогнул, когда в рубке завопила сирена.

— Наги, я же просил, — процедил Кроуфорд сквозь зубы, когда мальчишка срочно метнулся к клавиатуре, чтобы отключить звук.

— Ой, я забыл, — промычал Наги, молитвенно сложив ладони, будто Кроуфорд был каким-то божком из очередной религии, и обращаться к нему нужно было при помощи особых жестов.

— Депремирую!

— Ой, а что, у нас ещё и премии будут? — проворковал Шульдих, по-прежнему образцово-положительный. От его слащавой подхалимской улыбки Кроуфорду необъяснимо хотелось чесаться.

На лидаре возникло две точки, наплывающие на «Шварц» с разных сторон: одна вроде как приблизилась, мигнув массой и тоннажем, и сердце Кроуфорда противно сжалось: как быстро нашли, — но почти сразу испарилась, очевидно, тоже заметив появление полицейского корвета.

— Час от часу не легче, — промычал Кроуфорд, закусив щёку. На сей раз галаполиция всё-таки решила устроить им досмотр. По связи пришло указание с просьбой заглушить двигатель и лечь в дрейф, состыковаться и открыть шлюз для досмотра.

— Драпаем? — уточнил Шульдих, воздев руки над клавиатурой, будто клавишник на рок-концерте, готовящийся взять убойный аккорд. — Драпаем или нет?! — воззвал он, повысив голос. Что там за команды у него заготовлены на случай внезапного бегства? Мгновенный старт с ускорением в пять g? Рывок свечой и маскировочный нырок в атмосферу?

— Гасим двигатель и открываем шлюз для досмотра, — ответил Кроуфорд, взволнованный больше появлением первого корабля, чем вниманием полиции. Пусть, пусть пробудут у них подольше. Что угодно, лишь бы не... Лишь бы не Эсцет. Как быстро они его нашли. Слишком быстро. Пока они летали взять заказ на доставку бочек, да заглядывали в космопорт, чтобы получить документы и погаситься, ловчие Эсцет уже выяснили, куда они направлялись... Конечно, насчёт бочек они пока не знают. И, если Кроуфорд не будет доставлять тушёнку, то у него появится реальный шанс оторваться, если повезёт сейчас разобраться с полицией. У него ещё есть шанс уйти. Он сможет, справится.

На борт взошло два офицера галаполиции. Один - молодой темноволосый парень с растрёпанной шевелюрой, среднего роста, с миндалевидными глазами и лицом, внушающим доверие детишкам и пожилым пенсионеркам. На его бейдже значилось: «К. Хайд». Второй — ростом чуть повыше своего коллеги, улыбчивый, приветливый, с короткими и прямыми светлыми волосами. Кажется, он принял на себя роль «доброго полицейского», потому что, едва поздоровавшись с Кроуфордом, принялся болтать за двоих. Выспрашивал, как внизу погодка, и откуда Кроуфорд родом, и как он умудрился альфианский гонщик на Земле зарегистрировать, и что они везут, и удобно ли работать перевозчиком грузов, имея грузовой отсек размером с каюту, и ещё тысяча и один вопрос, среди которых Кроуфорд, если честно, потерялся, чувствуя раздражение. Светловолосый полицейский лениво растягивал слова и говорил со слегка заметным акцентом, а ещё манерничал, то и дело картинно заламывая пальцы.

— Ну, документы на груз и корабль мы посмотрели, — почти пропел светловолосый, — а теперь открывайте нам свой тайник! — он крутанулся и ткнул пальцами в коридорную стенку. Его темноволосый коллега молча, но выразительно хрустнул костяшками пальцев, сжав левую руку в кулаке правой.

— Там, куда вы указываете, находится машинное отделение, — недрогнувшим голосом ответил Кроуфорд. Он присмотрелся и прочитал на маленьком бейдже фамилию, с удовольствием её добавив: — А вы шутник, офицер Кроцник. И часто честные торговцы вас пугаются?

— Честным торговцам нечего меня бояться, — уже без напускной весёлости ответил офицер Кроцник. — А нечестные очень даже активно сдаются со всеми потрохами.

— С моими потрохами всё в порядке. Проверяйте, пожалуйста, — он развёл руками, будто разрешая удостовериться в наличии и качестве этих самых потрохов у себя. Офицер Кроцник сделал ещё более недовольное лицо, потоптавшись у бочек с рыбьим жиром, но не найдя в условиях транспортировки тех в коридоре, принайтованными к поручням, ничего противозаконного. Кроуфорд тем временем направился поближе к рубке и главному шлюзу, вроде как намекая работникам галаполиции, что пора им и честь знать. И тут сердце у него в груди ёкнуло.

— А вот у вас на борту просроченная продукция, — хмуро и без улыбки рубанул темноволосый офицер Хайд и продемонстрировал Кроуфорду вскрытую банку тушёнки, выуженную словно из воздуха.

— К-как... — начал Кроуфорд и закашлялся. За банкой потянулась бледная рука, исполосованная шрамами. — Фарфарелло, нельзя!

Рука исчезла.

— Что за Фарфарелло? — прищурил свои вытянутые глаза в маленькие щёлочки полицейский.

— Это наш киборг, — ответил Кроуфорд. — А это — его тушёнка.

— Вы кормите киборга просроченной продукцией? — чуть ли не в восхищении спросил офицер Кроцник.

— А разве это запрещено? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Кроуфорд.

— Кормить — нет, хранить — да.

— Эта банка последняя, — нахально соврал Кроуфорд.

Офицер Хайд развернулся, наставил свой жетон на Фарфарелло и потребовал:

— Говори, где ты взял эту банку?

— В помещении, промаркированном как «Кладовка», — соврал Фарфарелло и глазом не моргнув.

— Тебя действительно этим кормят?

— Ответ положительный, — подтвердил Фарфарелло, преданно вылупившись на жетон. Согласно правилам DEX-компани, любой киборг, увидевший полицейский жетон, тут же прописывал его владельца во временные хозяева и подчинялся любым его приказаниям. Кроуфорд вознёс благодарственную молитву тому неведомому богу, которому Фарфарелло поклонялся. «Боже, как хорошо, что этот киборг сорванный, хакнутый и на самом деле не подчиняется полиции!»

— Почему у тебя такая странная внешность? — последовал очередной вопрос, для полицейского довольно странный.

— Погодите, вы что, из киберзащитников что ли? — воспротивился Кроуфорд. — Со своим имуществом владельцы имеют право делать всё что угодно!

— Вопрос некорректен, — тем временем проскрипел Фарфарелло. — Пожалуйста, уточните или переформулируйте.

На помощь пришёл Наги, тоже невесть откуда появившийся в коридоре.

— Это следы осколочной гранаты, — сказал он, буквально выныривая у офицера Хайда из-под локтя. Тот от неожиданности чуть просроченную «улику» не выронил. — Фарфарелло таким продавался на аукционе списанной военной техники. Его серийный номер J-127, предыдущее имя Джей. Его уже хотели утилизировать. Никто не покупал настолько обезображенную модель, так что его пустили с большой скидкой. Вот документы, — Наги ткнул голографической развёрткой-сканом со своего комма прямо офицеру Хайду под нос. Тот кивнул и с самым серьёзным видом отсканировал серийный номер на свой комм. Кроуфорд внутренне расслабился: теперь, ознакомившись с возможностями неведомых друзей Наги, он был уверен, что предъявляемые им документы будут неотличимы от подлинных.

— Кстати, кладовку-то мы ещё и не смотрели, — пропел-протянул офицер Кроцник. Кроуфорд мысленно скрипнул зубами и повёл полицейских к кладовой. Разумеется, кроме еды, — замороженных пайков для команды, — на полках ничего не было. Не найдя там просроченной тушёнки, полицейские, кажется, расстроились.

— Чем же вы будете кормить своего киборга, когда эта банка закончится? — задумчиво протянул офицер Кроцник.

— Ещё купим, когда бочки сдадим покупателю. Уже не просроченную, а нормальную, — пообещал Кроуфорд, мечтая уже, чтобы патрульные свалили с корабля к себе и оставили «Шварц» в покое. Ни Ёдзи, ни Шульдиха не было видно. Они предъявили документы и остались в медотсеке после того, как тот был проверен полицейскими, и теперь Кроуфорд из-за отсутствия рыжего нервничал всё больше и больше. Как только полиция отстыкуется от них, нужно будет тут же делать гиперпрыжок.

«Нужна трасса до Муш, и чтобы мы добрались дотуда как можно быстрее» — написал Кроуфорд сообщение Наги, пока полицейские проходили мимо кухни и рубки к шлюзу. Кроуфорд сопровождал их, как вежливый хозяин, плетясь в хвосте.

«Понял, сделаю», — написал мальчишка. Понятливый. Хорошо.

— А почему у вас карты-схемы эвакуации нет? — прицепился вдруг офицер Хайд.

— Ш-шта? — спросил Кроуфорд, чувствуя, как, образно говоря, его нижняя челюсть хлопнулась на сетчатое покрытие шлюзовой камеры. Какая ещё карта-схема?

— Вот тут должна висеть. Справа, вверху от сенсорной панели, — потыкал офицер в чуть более светлый прямоугольник пластика на голой стене. — Это обязательное требование техники безопасности на малых пассажирских и торговых судах.

— Ах, вот оно что, — пробормотал Кроуфорд, собирая осколки собственного эго, за последние сутки сперва пострадавшего из-за простыней в цветочек, потом подохшего в муках после взаиморасчёта с киборгом посредством тушёнки, а теперь напрочь разбитого из-за несчастного отсутствующего плана эвакуации. — Теперь вы нас всех арестуете?

— Теперь мы выпишем вам штраф! — довольно ответил враз повеселевший офицер Кроцник.

— Почти ни у кого нет этих схем, — в доверительной манере вдруг добавил офицер Хайд. — Я бы советовал вам на будущее завести её.

Кроуфорд молча кивнул, потому что цензурные слова у него уже закончились. Убить на досмотр почти час времени, и попасться на такой мелочи?! Да если бы эти двое не были полицейскими, он бы... затравил их голодным Фарфарелло, да! Тушёнку, кстати, передали Наги, а он вернул её киборгу, и тот на радостях тут же запустил в неё ложку.

«Нужно двадцать минут на уточнение трассы», — прислал Наги сообщение, и Кроуфорд отстучал короткое: «Ок».

Наконец офицер Хайд вручил ему квитанцию со штрафом и с самым серьёзным видом начал рассказывать, в каком формате должен быть выполнен план эвакуации. Кроуфорду ничего не оставалось как кивать и слушать. У него создавалось впечатление, что полицейские над ним издеваются. Что-то такое проскальзывало в глазах Хайда... Внушающее подозрение.

Внезапно датчики переходной мембраны между шлюзами «Шварц» и полицейского корвета мигнули сине-зелёным, а потом мембрана распахнулась, и на пороге появился ещё один космокоп. Кроуфорд глянул на него и с интересом замер. Или у него фетиш на яркие волосы, или...

— Хлоэ! Кэн! Почему не отвечаете на вызов? — спросил новый полицейский, едва удостаивая Кроуфорда взглядом. — У нас новые данные от Михироги.

— Но мы обнаружили нарушение и выписывали штраф! — прикрываясь блокнотиком с штрафными бланками, ответил Кроцник.

— Заканчивайте тут. Мы получили другое задание.

— Ну Ая!..

Новый полицейский оказался обладателем растрёпанной шевелюры цвета красного дерева. В сочетании с серыми глазами, поразительным образом носящими в себе лиловый оттенок, это произвело на Кроуфорда эффект полнейшей дезориентации. Он правда полицейский? Не развлекательный Irien, не продукт искусной генной инженерии с дальних колоний?

— До свидания, — сумел выговорить Кроуфорд вслед троим галаполицейским, когда те покидали шлюз «Шварц». Ая развернулся, смерил его суровым взглядом и ответил:

— Надеюсь, что нет. — Потом подумал и добавил: — Всего вам доброго.

Мембрана за ним закрылась, и Кроуфорд ещё минуту стоял, пока световые датчики не просигнализировали о расстыковке. Тогда он смял тонкий шершавый пластик листа со штрафной квитанцией в руке и направился в рубку.

— Отстыковались? — уточнил Наги, весь погружённый в какие-то сайты и таблицы. Недоконченная трасса висела перед ним в одном из вирт-окон. — Правда, пока не улетают. Рядом висят. Мне нужно ещё минут десять...

Кроуфорд почувствовал, как его накрывает отходняком, как у него начинают подрагивать пальцы. У него едва не обнаружили контрабандный груз. Они едва не попались ловчим Эсцет. Этот Ая смотрел на него так, будто знал всю его подноготную, однако по какой-то причине решил не копать глубже, а просто отпустить... Нужно было срочно улетать. Куда угодно, лишь бы подальше отсюда, он чувствовал это. Судя по схеме трассы, которую сейчас прорабатывал Наги, полёт должен был сложиться из нескольких гиперпрыжков, и первый они вполне могли осуществить уже сейчас.

Комм Шульдиха не отвечал. Кроуфорд злобно швырнул измятую квитанцию на свою биоклавиатуру и решительным шагом двинулся к медотсеку. Мандраж испарился, переплавившись в нервное возбуждение. Сейчас он вышвырнет с корабля их обоих. Просто потому, что терпение у него уже закончи...

В медотсеке никого не было. Куда же они делись?!

Кроуфорд вздохнул и уже собирался выйти обратно, когда его внимание привлёк звук. Чей-то едва слышный возглас. Стон. Приглушённый. Как будто кто-то сквозь зажатый ладонью рот простонал в голос. От собственной разыгравшейся фантазии Кроуфорда ошпарило с ног до головы. Померещилось же.

Нет.

Стон повторился, и Кроуфорд понял: там, на крайней койке, завешенной тонкой пластиковой занавесью, трахают Шульдиха. То, что он всегда хотел, уже делает кто-то другой. Ёдзи. Они вместе, и...

Он должен был уйти, правда, должен. Но сил попятиться и коснуться сенсорной панели на стене не хватило. Вместо этого Кроуфорд сперва схватился за горло, — как будто это могло помочь ему не дышать и не быть обнаруженным, — а потом, уже целенаправленно, — положил руку на собственный член. Возбуждение толкнулось в нём взрывным тараном, не удержать. Член просто взорвался, возбухая от прилившей крови, уткнулся в застёжку комбинезона. Сразу сделалось горячо и больно. Не тронуть себя было невозможно, а раз коснувшись, уже нельзя было отпустить.

— Брэд? — раздалось вдруг из-за занавески. А потом — короткий смешок. И — новый стон, уже открытый, громкий.

Кроуфорду показалось, что он дышит слишком громко, как какой-нибудь ополоумевший сексуальный маньяк. Шульдих — знал.

— М-м-м! — раздавалось по ту сторону тонкой занавеси, и Кроуфорд вздрагивал, и вместе с ним вздрагивал член в его руке, такой живой и непослушный. Кроуфорд даже не заметил, когда рванул на одежде магнитную липучку, очнулся лишь с членом наперевес, сжимая его в ладони.

— А-а! Аа-а! — вскрикивал Шульдих, и его голос неверно взлетал, глуша едва слышные звуки шелеста одежды. Наверняка они там, в койке, даже толком не разделись. Кроуфорд быстро передёрнул пару раз, и член его подпустил смазки, что пошло захлюпала в ладони от трения кожи. Он наскоро облизал ладонь и перехватил поудобнее.

— Да-а-а-а! — выстонал Шульдих, и тут же на его почти крик раздалось чужое всхлипывание. Если у Кроуфорда ещё и оставались какие-то сомнения по поводу того, чем эти двое занимались за занавеской, то теперь их не было. Ёдзи всхлипывал едва слышно, нужно было затаить дыхание, чтобы услышать, как он переводит своё, с едва слышным придыханием.

— ...тише, тихо, — расслышал Кроуфорд его голос, и жар сбежал по его пальцам, осев в яйцах свинцовой тяжестью. Правильно, он должен быть тише.

Шульдих ничего не ответил, он во всю глотку стонал. Должно быть, Ёдзи пришлось заткнуть его рот ладонью, потому что следующую минуту до Кроуфорда доносились едва слышные звуки, стоны превратились в мычание, а потом сделались рычащими, на излёте пробивающими Кроуфорда до самого дна. Он не мог молчать! Он схватился зубами за предплечье, набрал полный рот рукава от форменной куртки, лишь бы заткнуть свой рот. Не помогло.

— Брэдли? — невнятно выговорил Шульдих, завозился, зашипел на Ёдзи, и занавеска шелохнулась. Раздался скрип поставленных на стопоры прорезиненных колёс кушетки, вся конструкция заколыхалась и шевельнулась, а потом занавесь отдёрнули. Кроуфорд уставился вперёд, с болезненной ясностью осознавая всё, что происходит вокруг. Вот он — расхристанный и вспотевший, с испуганным, будто вор, видом, замер, не зная, сбежать ему или спрятаться. Вот Шульдих, сжимающий наполовину сорванную с кронштейна занавеску, рука Шульдиха зажала край пластика в кулаке, на щеках лихорадочный румянец, и волосы взъерошены. Вот Ёдзи, почти полностью накрывший его собой, его руки собственнически обнимают Шульдиха за бока; едва поглядев на Кроуфорда, Ёдзи приподнялся и сделал очередной толчок, от которого Шульдих скорчился, содрогнулся, застонал безвольно и потянул занавеску дальше к себе. Сцена снялась с паузы и покатилась дальше. Кронштейн позади Ёдзи громыхнул и свалился на пол, но никто на него не обратил внимания.

— Брэ-э-эд, — теперь стонал Шульдих, и от его голоса делалось безумно смешно и одновременно дико жарко. Как же он так. Одним только голосом... — А-ах! Да-а... а-а-а... Да... вай! Да-а! — пошлые выкрики совершенно не отпугивали, наоборот заводили. Ёдзи прижался к спине Шульдиха и укусил заголённое плечо, что высунулось из-за растянутого ворота футболки. Шульдих спрятал лицо между сложенными под собой руками и яростно возрыдал. Потом внезапно вскинул голову и выкрикнул:

— Брэдли... Иди сюда. Дай мне! Н-ну?! Дай...

Ещё какое-то время его сотрясали частые толчки Ёдзи, — он, казалось, вообще не замечает ничего вокруг. Кроуфод заметил, что глаза у него плотно зажмурены, и двигается лишь тело. Это показалось неправильным; Шульдиха требовалось любить с широко открытыми глазам, он был этого достоин. Кроуфорд шагнул вперёд на негнущихся ногах.

— Ш-што, меня тоже хочешь? — прошептал он, и от звука его голоса Ёдзи невидяще дёрнул лицом с нахмуренными бровями, но глаз не открыл. — Неужто тебе мало?..

Шульдих криво растянул губы, словно попытался надень на них свою всегдашнюю улыбку, но та не присела, сорвалась прочь.

— Представляю... о чём ты сейчас... думаешь. М-м-хх... Да просто дай мне уже! — зашипел Шульдих. Его тело беспорядочно содрогалось от неровных толчков. Ёдзи вздохнул и улёгся лицом Шульдиху между лопаток, склонился, прогнулся всем телом, будто пытался лечь и умереть. Его дыхание теперь звучало громко и жадно. Кроуфорд оперся рукой на приподнятое изголовье, случайно смахнул приклеенную на специальную липучку подушку. Шульдих голодно раскрыл рот, и его губы, так удобно оказавшиеся рядом, коснулись сочащейся смазкой головки. Шульдих застонал и прикрыл глаза, будто попробовал какое-то лакомство. Кроуфорд крепче ухватился за край кушетки, ему показалось, что ноги его больше не держат. Что там говорил Наги? У него есть десять минут? Кажется, он не продержится и пяти. В голове у него как будто включился обратный отсчёт: пять, четыре, три... Когда Шульдих жарко вздохнул и взял его одновременно рукой и ртом, Кроуфорд испытал почти что благодарность. Кажется, так его никто не касался целую вечность. Нет, излишним воздержанием он себя не изводил. Вообще он время от времени наведывался в заведения сети быстрых свиданий «Матушки Крольчихи» и всегда проводил там время или с андрогинными девчонками, или с гермафродитами, а пару раз даже пробовал с альфианами. Но инопланетчики проходили по графе «экзотика», никто особо не заострял внимания на их мужском поле. Так что Кроуфорду успешно удавалось не думать о своей ориентации, особо не скрывая её и не афишируя. Он даже не задумывался, что в партнёрах его притягивает больше, тонкие голоса и мягкие груди или члены и мускулы, так что сейчас... Если не брать тех двух экзотических альфиан, то сейчас он впервые оказался с настоящими «человеческими особями мужского пола», с мускулами и членами, и у Кроуфорда мозги коротило, стоило лишь подумать об этом. То, как Шульдих взял его в рот, ему понравилось. Ему нравилось вообще всё. Каждое прикосновение Шульдиха, каждый стон Ёдзи вызывал в нём восторг. А когда Ёдзи внезапно приподнялся на руках, припечатывая Шульдиха к кушетке, и беспорядочно забился, роняя капли пота, Кроуфорд почувствовал, как его отчаянно быстро накрывает цепной реакцией. Он будто поймал отголосок чужого оргазма, яйца закаменели, член вздрогнул, выстреливая спермой, и Шульдих глухо ахнул, жадно накрывая его ртом, а правую руку потянул под себя и отчаянно быстро задвигал ею, додрачивая себе. Он взвыл почти сразу, не выпуская члена изо рта, зажмурился, сглатывая и слишком сильно проходясь по чувствительной головке и стволу языком и нёбом. Кроуфорд погладил его по щеке и влажным губам, прежде чем отодвинуться, наткнулся на внимательный изучающий взгляд Ёдзи и сказал первое, что пришло на ум:

— Нам нужно улетать отсюда как можно скорее. Наги уже заканчивает прокладку курса. И если в ближайшие пять минут...

— Хорошо-о-о, — протянул Шульдих, на нетвёрдых руках отжимаясь наконец от кушетки и поднимаясь на ноги. Он мотнул головой, пригладил волосы, вздохнул и, как будто, переключился на другой режим. Посмотрел на Кроуфорда и на Ёдзи и нахально ухмыльнулся им обоим. — Сейчас бы полежать... Но раз капитан приказывает, придётся выполнять, — и с этими словами Шульдих принялся одёргивать и поправлять одежду. Кроуфорд тут же вспомнил о своём собственном неуставном виде и тоже поспешно привёл себя в порядок и застегнулся. Пахнуло антисептиком: Ёдзи щедро плеснул себе на руки из дозатора, стоящего на смотровом столе и растёр гель по коже. Вслух он ничего не сказал, но пристально посмотрел Кроуфорду в глаза и медленно со значением кивнул. О чём тут вообще можно разговаривать? Да, они только что занимались сексом, но в «Матушке Крольчихе» Кроуфорд обычно говорил «спасибо», проводил планшетом или карточкой над терминалом и уходил. А здесь — не уйдёшь, здесь вокруг космос. Впрочем, Кроуфорд справился; он всегда справлялся. С независимым видом кивнув в ответ, он ещё раз поправил воротник и развернулся, чтобы с достоинством выйти из медотсека, но тут его комм издал звуковой сигнал.

— У меня всё готово, — сообщил Наги, когда Кроуфорд со второго раза попал по кнопке приёма вызова. — Они ещё здесь.

— Кто?

— Полиция. Но лучше бы нам двинуть отсюда, пока они не начали задавать вопросы.

— Сейчас буду, — пообещал Кроуфорд, делая шаг и спотыкаясь о криокапсулу. И нашли же эти двое себе место!

— А в каюте вы, кстати, этим заниматься не пробовали? — проворчал он, поправляя воротник куртки в третий раз.

— В каюту ты бы не пришёл, — хитро усмехаясь, сказал Шульдих. Рыжая сволочь.

Кроуфорд проглотил «а ты проверь». Сейчас было не время для... хм... заигрываний. Он вместо этого сказал другое. Твёрдым капитанским голосом:

— Я тебя нанял в качестве пилота. Будь добр появиться через минуту в рубке. У Наги уже готова трасса.

— Да понял я, понял, — проворчал Шульдих в ответ, тоже уже одевшись.

Из медотсека Кроуфорд вышел, не ощущая ни малейшего следа волнений или дурного предчувствия. Как странно на него подействовал внезапный секс.

Они разогнались и прыгнули, перед самым переходом в гипер успев поймать с полицейского корвета «Счастливого пути». Вспомнив об одном из полицейских, Кроуфорд почувствовал раздражение, совершенно ничем не обоснованное.

***

К промежуточной станции гашения, небольшой, с круглосуточным магазином, который управлялся очередным авшуром, о которых, кстати, ходили слухи, что они не спят, лишь редко впадают в спячку на месяц, а остальное время работают ради накопления средств, так что всячески поддерживают основание круглосуточных магазинов, «Шварц» пристыковался по корабельному времени очень поздно. Ещё даже нельзя было сказать, что это было очень рано, — так это было поздно. Кроуфорд держался на одной силе воли, потому что последнюю щепоть кофе вечером выпил Шульдих.

Слушая фоновую музыку, что по прихоти диспетчера транслировалась в периоде ожидания гашения двигателя, Кроуфорд раздумывал, не купить ли кофе в магазинчике у авшура, прекрасно зная, что за маленький двухсотграммовый пакетик отдаст столько же единиц, сколько стоит целый килограмм. Наконец природная бережливость одержала верх, и авшур остался не обогатившимся. Кроуфорд вспоминал, как под аромат этого самого кофе впервые услышал, о чём Шульдих с Ёдзи разговаривают. Диалог их был, и в самом деле, достаточно странным.

— Ну как? Слышишь что-нибудь? — спросил Шульдих, самым неизящным образом поставив локти на стол. Тощий, угловатый, он умудрился занять пространство вдвое больше себя самого. И ещё этот запах кофе. Пахло в кухне умопомрачительно. Кроуфорд умудрился добиться от биосинтезатора некоего подобия какао с молоком и тянул его. Если не обращать внимания на ярко-розовый цвет субстанции, напиток вышел сносным.

— Нет, пока не слышу, — ответил Ёдзи, выбравшийся из медотсека ради того, чтобы расковырять содержимое пайка. Он действительно не ел, а ковырялся. Похоже, «Жареная картошка с синтезированной говядиной и капустным салатом» не вызывала у него аппетита. Или весь аппетит сошёл на нет, когда Шульдих поднял тему.

— А она? Приходила сегодня?

— Видел во сне. И потом ещё... Слышал.

— Хм?

— Знаешь, звук такой, когда перекладывают инструменты на столе перед операцией.

— Нет, конечно! — Шульдих хохотнул.

— Звяк... — Ёдзи уложил на стол вилку, ухватил столовый нож и положил рядом, — звяк... — следом пошла ложечка, которую он выудил из кружки Шульдиха, — ...звяк. — Столовые приборы, ложась рядом друг с другом боками, негромко позвякивали.

Шульдих почти сразу отнял свою ложечку и вернул её в кружку, хотя кофе пил без сахара.

— Ну хватит уже...

— Она была хорошей медсестрой. Ответственной. И если бы не взрыв... Это должен был быть я...

— Прекращай! — Шульдих хлопнул его по плечу, в которое Ёдзи вцепился, похоже, неосознанно. Вцепился и попытался раскачиваться.

— Шульдих? — уточнил он с удивлением.

— Я, я, — рыжий ухмыльнулся. — Тебя снова накрыло. А ведь мы так старались недавно, — он покосился на Кроуфорда.

Ёдзи выдал слабую улыбку, такую же бледную, как он сам.

— Если ты не против, я бы хотел... — и Шульдих, склонившись к уху Ёдзи, зашептал что-то совсем уж неслышное, но, судя по блеску глаз, явно порнографического свойства. Кроуфорд допил своё какао и вышел из кухни, раз уж разговор принял такой оборот.

Сейчас, вспоминая о Шульдихе, он жалел, что не предпринял попытку заставить его говорить громче. Ему тоже хотелось послушать, как Шульдих говорит о своих желаниях, срываясь на лёгкий акцент, от которого так сладко и щекотно пробегают по загривку мурашки. Всего-то и надо было встать и подойти, но он наоборот отгородился от них своим званием и обязанностями.

Наблюдая, как постепенно спадают колебания прыжкового двигателя и уменьшаются секунды обратного отсчёта, Кроуфорд немножко ощущал себя идиотом, не способным строить отношения. Гм, не то чтобы ему так уж сильно были нужны эти отношения. Ему было надо, чтоб о нём позабыли в Эсцет. И ещё, чтобы выгорела затея с собственным бизнесом по перевозке товаров. Но ещё ему хотелось... Кроуфорд втянул в себя воздух через стиснутые зубы, ощущая, как надоела навязчивая музыка, транслируемая на канале. Проклятый Шульдих.

***

В любом предприятии есть время и место кризису, но на «Шварц» кризис наступил что-то очень уж внезапно и быстро. Кроуфорд только-только вывел корабль из гипера и поставил на автопилот, только-только лёг в свою койку, один, между прочим, и несколько минут ворочался в приступе внезапной ревности, думая о Шульдихе, прежде чем успокоился, внушив себе, что ему всё равно, чем рыжий занимается в медотсеке, только-только закрыл глаза и провалился в рваный неглубокий сон... Как тут же его разбудил деликатный звонок комма и одновременно неделикатный стук в дверь.

— Открыть! — рявкнул он искину, дверная мембрана распахнулась, и Кроуфорд уставился на впёршегося в каюту Шульдиха и следом за ним — корабельного Ёдзи, в смысле, врача. Ёдзи выдохнул себе под нос что-то вроде «ну, слава космическим яйцам» и ткнул в свой комм, отменяя вызов.

— В чём дело? — потребовал у них ответа Кроуфорд.

— Брэд, ты здесь... Цел? — вместо ответа сказал Шульдих, бесцеремонно стаскивая с него одеяло. Ёдзи насмешливо фыркнул, и Кроуфорду показалось, это из-за мультяшного пододеяльника.

— Там такое... Мы думали, он тебя в фарш уделал. Я такое только на Сулейме видел, когда Шульдих с остальными... — Ёдзи заткнулся сам, похлопал себя по карманам и выхватил из нагрудного пластиковую коробочку, а из неё — палочку фицы. Кроуфорд машинально раздул ноздри, ожидая ядрёного пряного аромата, но не почувствовал ничего. Очевидно, сорт был дорогой, элитный.

— Сулейма? Нашёл, что вспоминать, — проворчал Шульдих и обратился к Кроуфорду: — Ты почему вообще в медотсек не заглянул? Я думал...

— Потому что спать хотел! — Кроуфорд повысил голос. — Что-то случилось? Что за внезапные побудки?!

— Хм. А места у тебя тут побольше будет... — задумчиво протянул Шульдих. — Преимущество капитанской каюты, да?

— Это надо видеть, — сказал Ёдзи, вгрызаясь в фицу так, что желваки побелели. И закончил невнятно: — Там, прям на кухне.

Кроуфорд протолкался мимо них прямо как был, в майке и трусах, и босыми ногами пошлёпал по коридору. Ещё оставался шанс, что после того, как он увидит кухню, ему дадут доспать. Впрочем... Едва ступив под кухонную арку, он понял, что спать ему захочется нескоро.

Отшатнувшись, он попятился, заехав кому-то локтем в живот. Шульдих за спиной шумно выдохнул, но не отодвинулся.

— Теперь понимаешь, отчего мы забеспокоились? — спросил он.

В кухне Наги бросил на них беспомощный взгляд и отвернулся. Вокруг мальчишки всё было в крови. Стол с одиноко стоящей банкой тушёнки, спинки стульев, ящики, развешенные по стенам, сами стены. Кровь будто кто-то разбрызгивал струёй из баллончика, то мелкими каплями, то крупными брызгами. И ещё эта лужа на полу... Кроуфорд перешагнул через неё и окликнул:

— Наги?

Ёдзи в коридоре шумно вздохнул и что-то простонал. Шульдих выругался на своём грубом и непонятном царапающем языке. Во вменяемости мальчишки Кроуфорд не сомневался, и то, что сейчас он обнаружил его посреди луж крови, казалось дурной шуткой.

— Осторожно, — только и произнёс мальчишка, и Кроуфорд внял его предостережению, осторожно обходя босиком очередную застывающую лужу крови. Определённо это была кровь. Запах и консистенция... Он бы ни за что не спутал.

— Наги, ты в порядке?

— Я — да, — в голосе мальчишки прорезалась досада. — А вот Фарфарелло...

И тут Кроуфорд его увидел, с ножом в руке, забившегося под стол, сжавшегося в какой-то невообразимо маленький комок, компактный. Вот каким он стал, компактным. Нож не блестел, тонкое лезвие было покрыто тёмным. Запёкшейся кровью. Руки, лицо, ноги в разрезах комбинезона — всё было в крови. Наверное, регенерация у киборгов действительно шла на порядок быстрее, чем у обычного человека. Что сделал с собой Фарфарелло, чтобы кровь из порезов всё ещё сочилась?

— DEX, доложи состояние системы, — потребовал Кроуфорд, как обратился бы к любому другому киборгу, обычному корабельному киборгу у себя на службе. Наги резко обернулся к нему с выражением возмущения на лице. Но Фарфарелло ответил:

— Работоспособность системы тридцать три процента.

— Ускорить регенерацию, — потребовал Кроуфорд.

— Вы не являетесь лицом, имеющим право отдавать мне приказы, — Фарфарелло зашевелился, и от этого едва затянувшийся рубец на его предплечье снова заструился кровью.

— Фарфи, хватит! — тонким голосом произнёс Наги. Он вцепился в руку, державшую нож. — Перестань!

— Вы не являетесь... — начал было Фарфарелло, потом оборвал сам себя и повернул к Наги лицо. Новый рубец перечёркивал зажмуренную глазницу. Кроуфорду показалось, что левого глаза у киборга больше нет. — Отпусти, — потребовал киборг. — Это наказание. Бог наказывает меня.

— Никто тебя не наказывает! — выкрикнул Наги, изо всех сил цепляясь за руку с ножом. — Фарфи, перестань, пожалуйста! Ну ты же хороший, ты не должен больше себя резать, мы об этом уже гово...

Кроуфорд резко хлопнул по столешнице рукой так, что подпрыгнула и банка с тушёнкой, и Наги, и даже страшный боевой киборг.

— Что за детские истерики на моём корабле?! — закричал Кроуфорд, вымещая в крике досаду за всё, что происходило с ним в последнее время. — А ну встал и привёл себя в порядок!! Ты боевой киборг или нет?! Да если ещё раз это повторится, вышвырну в ближайшем порту! В DEX-компани позвоню!

— Нет, не надо... — вякнул Наги, а Фарфарелло дёрнулся, на секунду зажёг оставшийся глаз красным и тут же погасил, пальцы, державшие нож, дрогнули, перебирая рукоять.

— Фарфарелло, ну ты же обещал. Ты сказал, что больше...

— Мамору расстроится, — прошептал Фарфарелло. Кроуфорду могло и послышаться. Губы киборга еле шевелились.

— Да... Нет. Мы ему не скажем.

— А ну вылезай из-под стола, — приказал Кроуфорд, снова прихлопывая ладонью по столешнице, но уже не так сильно. — И объяснись, в чём дело!

Не особо он, впрочем, хотел знать, в чём дело. Но с киборгом, похоже, работало только твёрдое и категоричное обращение. Как будто у него действительно была обычная истерика. Был бы Кроуфорд менее привычен к командованию, уже наверняка захотел побиться головой о ближайшую стену. Но приходилось держать себя в руках, наблюдая, как Фарфарелло, чем-то отдалённо напоминающий обычного испуганного ребёнка, действительно выкарабкивается из-под стола и боязливо встаёт. Наги тут же дёрнулся и схватил его за руку, попытался отжать пальцы, сжимающие нож. Бесполезно; наноимплантаты держали крепко.

— Кто такой Мамору? — спросил Кроуфорд. — Так зовут твоего бога?

— Нет, — гримасу на лице, наверное, нужно было считать улыбкой. — Он один из его главных демонов! — Или всё-таки не улыбкой?

— Ладно. Так. — Кроуфорд прочистил горло и попытался принять внушительный вид, стоя босиком в майке и трусах перед DEX'ом с оружием в руке. — И к чему были эти членовредительства?

— Я наказывал, — ответил Фарфарелло. — Я убил... Нечаянно, но убил, — он покосился в сторону. — Это тело... умеет только убивать.

Наги вдруг... Издал громкое восклицание. Кроуфорд заглянул в придвинутую специально для него банку из-под тушёнки и почувствовал, как короткие волоски на загривке у него приподнимаются.

— Та-а-ак... — сказал он, не имея сказать что-либо ещё.

— Я просто открыл посмотреть, — пробормотал Фарфарелло. — Она была другая, и мне стало интересно... На самом деле я не хотел убивать...

Вместо ожидаемого содержимого в банке находился прозрачный контейнер с... Кроуфорд, до недавнего времени считавший, что его, закалённого работой на Эсцет, уже ничем не удивишь и не шокируешь, сглотнул, пытаясь прогнать тошноту.

— Это... человеческий? — уточнил он, крутя в руках небольшой контейнер с крошечным, очень похожим на эмбрион существом. — Это ведь мог быть и... ксенос, да?

Неожиданно подошёл Ёдзи, заглянул в банку с интересом, безо всякой брезгливости и нервной дрожи, которую Кроуфорду приходилось сдерживать.

— Или киборг. А много ещё таких? — Палочка фицы дёрнулась между губ Ёдзи, когда тот говорил.

— Почти все, — ответил Фарфарелло. — Только они живые, а этот уже нет. Я просто хотел посмотреть...

— Замаскированы под обычные продукты, — пробормотал Наги.

— Ты можешь их различить? — уточнил Кроуфорд.

— Ответ полож... — Фарфарелло сбился и внезапно разжал руку. Наги оперативно подхватил нож. — Да, могу. Они холоднее, чем обычные банки, меньше весят на ноль целых и девять сотых грамма, и ещё у них другой баланс... Но для сканирования кожух банки недоступен.

Кроуфорд отошёл к ближайшему табурету, обходя потёк крови на полу, и сел. Хотелось бы вывести всю цепочку прямо сейчас, но не хватало данных для анализа. Ему подсунули эти банки. Это был его заказ. Он обратился к посреднику, и посредник его подставил. Этот скользкий Павел из «Кантины». Нет, Павел-Падла мог ничего и не знать. Знали те, с кем он связывался, когда давал контакты Кроуфорда владельцу банок. Впрочем, толстый Фил, который отгружал ему паллеты с банками, тоже наверняка не знал об их содержимом. Содержимое... Человеческие это эмбрионы, каких-то ксеносов или будущие киборги, сказать трудно. Ясно одно: их перевозка незаконна. А Кроуфорд собирался завязать с незаконными перевозками, и его хозяева об этом знали. Дали ему сбежать, заставили его думать, что он сбежал, но на самом деле не отпускали его, нет-нет, вовсе не отпускали. И погоню послали для вида, только чтобы он верил, будто за ним гонятся. А на самом деле, надсмотрщиков, которые бы следили, чтобы он никуда не сбыл товар. Очень гладкая и ладная картина вырисовывается. Очень может быть, что это правда.

— Я работал на Эсцет, — проговорил Кроуфорд. Наги вскинул на него острый взгляд, Шульдих, заглянувший в банку, почесал в затылке. Лицо у Ёдзи не выражало ни одной эмоции. — Я думал, что смог избавиться от них, но... Очевидно, просто попал в ещё одну схему их перевозки товара, — последнее слово Кроуфорд выделил голосом. Ему было горько его произносить. — Торговали рабами, теперь перешли на недоразвитых младенцев...

— Это явно будущий кибернетический механизм, — задумчиво протянул Ёдзи. — Его доставят в цех, начинят инъекциями наноимплантатов, отрегулируют работу процессора. Вон, он уже с процессором, его видно сквозь...

— Прекрати, — выговорил Шульдих, коверкая интерлингву внезапно прорезавшимся акцентом. — Тошно уже. Значит, эти твои Эсцет занимаются перевозками недорощенных киборгов?

Кроуфорд покачал головой: — Они занимаются всем, что приносит им могущество и вес на галактическом рынке.

— Ты говорил что-то о рабах, — напомнил Наги, бессовестно наплевав на субординацию. Кроуфорд сделал скидку на то, что у мальчишки шок.

— Я однажды пилотировал лайнер, переоборудованный под перевозку людей. Их держали в клетках. Это было... — он покачал головой. — После этого я и сбежал. Или думал, что сбежал.

— А те люди... Куда ты их отвёз? — продолжал Наги расспрашивать.

— На одну из внешних планет возле Наффского сектора. — Кроуфорд вздохнул. — Мне просто давали координаты, и я вёл по ним корабль. Не забывай, я не навигатор, а пилот. Кстати, к чему все эти расспросы?

— Мы могли бы... — Наги облизнул губы, — могли бы навести на них полицию.

Кроуфорд едко усмехнулся.

— Полиция. Эта галаполиция только и может что штрафы за отсутствующие планы по эвакуации выписывать.

— Что тогда мы будем делать? — на заявление Кроуфорда о несостоятельности стражей порядка Наги никак не отреагировал. Хорошо, а то Кроуфорд уже чуть было не решил, что он — секретный агент или что-то вроде того. Было бы смешно: мальчишка секретный агент со свихнувшимся киборгом на руках.

— Ёдзи, — Кроуфорд обратился сейчас к самому нужному человеку из всей своей команды. — Сможешь его зашить, если регенерация уже не справляется? И посмотри, что у него с глазом.

Фарфарелло дёрнулся, когда понял, что ему придётся показаться врачу. Но несколько швов, кажется, наложить придётся. Даже пока Фарфаелло просто стоял, штанина на его правой ноге мокла от текущей по бедру крови.

— И не спорь. Наги, проследи, чтобы он слушался.

— Хорошо, — послушно согласился мальчишка. Действительно хорошо.

— Потом проследишь, чтобы он убрал весь беспорядок, что здесь развёл, — Кроуфорд обвёл глазами кухню, больше похожую сейчас на филиал бойни. — Вымыть тут всё. Ясно?

— Приказ принят к исполнению, — со скорбным видом ответил Фарфарелло.

Ну хорошо хоть, что сейчас он для разнообразия решил Кроуфорда послушать.

— Это — в морозилку, — Кроуфорд ткнул пальцем в банку. — Сохраним как улику. Потом отделишь все банки, в которых просто тушёнка. Я придумаю, что с этим делать.

— То есть, на Новую Надежду-3 мы не полетим? — тут же уточнил Наги.

— Ещё не знаю, — Кроуфорд покачал головой. — Мы могли бы скинуть им сообщение, что знаем о настоящем содержимом груза, но у нас команда Эсцет на хвосте. Кто знает, какие им были отданы приказы. Можно было бы сдать товар покупателю и притвориться, что мы ни о чём не догадались, но как мы скроем отсутствие этой банки, я не знаю. Знаю только, что ходить на поводке у Эсцет я больше не хочу. — Он поднялся, тяжело опираясь о стол. — Ладно, работайте. А я пойду посплю хоть пару часов.

Он заглянул в свою каюту, захватил шлёпанцы и полотенце, ополоснулся в душе, втайне надеясь, что горячая вода действительно поможет ему вернуть сон и прогонит нервное напряжение, что появилось, когда он вошёл в кухонный отсек. Всё-таки Фарфарелло — тот ещё подарочек. Почему Наги возился с ним, непонятно. Может, их связывали какие-то сентиментальные чувства? Кроуфорд не поверил в историю о хакере, который взломал продукцию DEX-компани просто из скуки.

— Эй, привет, — сказал Шульдих, развалившийся на его койке в каюте, возмутительно рыжий и полуодетый. Точнее было бы сказать, практически раздетый. — А я тебя тут лежу и жду.

— И как тебя только искин пустил? — беззлобно поинтересовался Кроуфорд, раскладывая полотенце на спинке выдвинутого стула.

— У меня есть один знакомый хакер, — доверительным тоном сообщил Шульдих. — Ты его знаешь, наверное. Такой мелкий шкет с дурным киборгом за пазухой...

— Отлично, теперь вся команда знает, что ты добиваешься моего внимания, — проворчал Кроуфорд и развернулся, раздумывая, а не выставить ли ему Шульдиха вон. Спать не хотелось, но и дурацких препирательств — тоже.

— Я сказал, что проведу короткий сеанс расслабляющей терапии, и только. Он сразу поверил, — и Шульдих расплылся в широкой улыбке. — А что значит «добиваюсь внимания»? Я уже его добился. Всю твоё внимание принадлежит мне. — Он развернулся и лёг на спину, явно демонстрируя себя. Худой, с трогательно впалым животом и выступающими ключицами. Всё, как Кроуфорд и любил, ничего лишнего, никакой вызывающей мускулатуры или завлекательных женских изгибов тела.

— Я собирался спать, — заявил он, хмурясь.

— У тебя широкая кровать, прямо капитанский размер, можно и вдвоём лежать, — заявил Шульдих, мгновенно придвигаясь к стенке.

Кроуфорд прищурился.

— Будешь лягаться — выставлю, — решил он, наконец опускаясь рядом.

— О. Нет. И в мыслях не было. Я очень тихо сплю.

— А твой дружок тебя искать не придёт? — вдруг забеспокоился Кроуфорд.

— Ёдзи мне не дружок. Мы просто знаем друг друга, — Шульдих завозился, укладываясь боком. — Познакомились перед моим последним вылетом... Потом я обнаружил его уже на Джек-Поте... таким, какой он есть сейчас. Нас ничего не связывает кроме...

— Ясно. Ты сказал, что тихо спишь. Что-то незаметно. Искин, выключить свет.

Освещение в каюте плавно погасло, остался лишь слабо мерцающий контур ручного дактилоскопического замка возле двери. Если прикрыть глаза, свет совсем не раздражал. Шульдих тихо рассмеялся в темноту. Кроуфорд поёжился, остро ощущая за плечами чужое присутствие. Ну не спать же рыжий к нему в самом деле припёрся?

— Спокойной ночи, Брэд, — произнёс он, отсмеявшись, и Кроуфорд закрыл глаза. Как знать, а вдруг ему и правда удастся уснуть, и во сне он придумает, как разобраться с этим подарочком от Эсцет, что спрятан в его трюме.

Темнота и тишина поглотили его, и Кроуфорд провалился в сон, ощущая приятное тепло за спиной.


	5. Chapter 5

Всё-таки в койке было достаточно тесно; Кроуфорда разбудило ощущение горячего тела, вжимающегося в его собственный живот и грудь. Он обхватил это тело одной рукой, другой намертво схватившись за ускользающую от него всю ночь подушку. Пальцы наткнулись на что-то твёрдое, и Кроуфорд зажмурился. Обнятое им тело стратегически верно и безошибочно ворохнулось рядом с ним, прижимаясь сильнее, и при этом надавило ягодицами на его член; тот заинтересованно приподнялся, и Кроуфорд весь подался вперёд, ещё не открывая глаз, уткнулся лицом во что-то приятно пахнущее, мягкое и щекотное. В волосы Шульдиха, которые, перепутанные и в полнейшем беспорядке, занимали почти всю площадь подушки и коварно дразнили Кроуфорду нос. Он собрал весь этот рыжий беспредел свободной рукой, — второй для надёжности придерживая подушку под головой, — и перекинул его Шульдиху через плечо. Он лишь сонно вздохнул и выгнулся, притираясь к нему ближе, и настойчиво, будто специально, вжимаясь в его просыпающийся член. Кроуфорд позволил своей руке проявить исследовательский интерес и соскользнуть ниже и дальше, по согнутому локтю на впалый даже во сне живот и уложил её на бедро; ладонь прощупала под мышцами твёрдый остов кости, пальцы словно сами собой нырнули в горячую и мягкую выемку, под приспущенную резинку штанов, и нащупали член. Тоже мягкий, сонный. Шульдих издал горлом какой-то звук, шевельнул бедром, и это решило всё. Кроуфорд навалился на него всей своей тяжестью, надеясь, что его члену этого хватит, что ощущения плотно вжавшихся в него ягодичных мышц будет достаточно, чтоб избавиться от собравшегося в паху напряжения. Но Шульдих непостижимым образом отодвинулся от его возбуждённых объятий: двинул ногой, сгибая колено и почти укладываясь на живот, съехал с подушки и уткнулся лицом в переборку. Кроуфорд замер, уставившись в слабом утреннем освещении на бледное плечо и тёмно-рыжую макушку. Шульдих спал, трогательно посапывая в сложенные у лица руки. Вместо того, чтобы угомониться или попытаться разобраться с утренним стояком самостоятельно, Кроуфорд прижался к его ягодицам снова. В конце концов, Шульдих сам к нему зачем-то вчера пришёл. И... и в прошлый раз он не возражал. Его худое тело, обтянутое сухими, почти незаметными мышцами и бледной, не знавшей загара кожей, — как и у большинства космолётчиков, впрочем, — притягивало Кроуфорда почище громоотвода, притягивающего молнию. И точно так же у Кроуфорда начинали искрить и коротить мозги, стоило лишь придвинуться или прижаться, вот прямо как сейчас. Это дурное, скопившееся в собственном теле, электричество требовалось сбросить куда-то, чтобы трезво соображать, чтобы хоть на время избавиться от неожиданной зависимости.

— Шульдих...

— Б'дшь тр'хать... н'буди, — пробормотал внезапно рыжий, выворачивая к нему свою умопомрачающую задницу. Кроуфорд медленно перевёл дыхание и только тогда понял, что задержал его, будто мальчишка, застигнутый врасплох за чем-то постыдным. Шульдих тем временем ворохнулся и вновь задышал ровно, размеренно, как будто действительно спал. А может и вправду спал. Но теперь у Кроуфорда было настоящее разрешение, и он решительно потянул вниз свободную резинку чужих штанов, высвобождая ещё больше белой плоти, горячей и расслабленной, и такой... такой... Он уложил на выставленные — для него — ягодицы ладонь, чуть сжал пальцы, больше всего на свете боясь опять разбудить. Нет, он будет делать всё медленно и осторожно. Член будто сам собой удобно устроился между нежными половинками в мягком местечке между бёдер, утыкаясь в чужие яйца. Шульдих внизу был выбрит везде, и, ощущая, как член буквально обволакивает мягкой и тёплой, до испарины, кожей, Кроуфорд зажмурился, пережидая вспыхнувшие искры из глаз. Переведя дух, он качнул бёдрами, чтобы усилить ощущение, как только оно поутихло, и был вознаграждён восхитительной теснотой и пульсирующей тяжестью. Собственные яйца показались твёрдыми и напряжённо-горячими, готовыми брызнуть спермой в любой момент. Дурея, Кроуфорд скользнул рукой ниже и глубже, нащупывая член Шульдиха, — такой же мягкий и пассивный, как и раньше, — и легко накрыл его вместе с мошонкой всей ладонью. Собственный член, практически полностью окрепший, потёк смазкой с пульсирующей головки, и это только облегчило скольжение. Кроуфорд поднажал бёдрами ещё, для удобства прихватывая подушку... Та пластиковая дрянь снова ткнулась под пальцы, подушка съехала, голову пришлось передвинуть, и взору Кроуфорда предстал тюбик с гелем «анальным, густым, без запаха». Как он не кончил в ту же минуту, было непонятно.

Дрожащей рукой он отщёлкнул крышечку, и от громкого звука, казалось, должен был проснуться весь корабль. Но Шульдих только слабо повёл плечом, а ниже пояса даже не шелохнулся. Кроуфорд одной рукой умудрился выдавить немного прозрачного геля себе на пальцы и догадался согреть его в ладони прежде, чем... Наконец он решил, что ждал достаточно. Скользкой рукой он полез обратно вниз, обхватывая и смазывая всё, что придётся, себя, его... Член Шульдиха показался ему более напряжённым, чем до этого; очевидно, стимуляция, даже настолько лёгкая, не осталась его телом незамеченной. Шульдих по-прежнему спал, доверчиво повернувшись к нему спиной, но его член уже креп, поразительным образом включаясь в процесс утреннего секса сам по себе. Кроуфорд не отказал себе в удовольствии пару раз провести вдоль него скользкими пальцами, оглаживая и его, и гладко выбритую мошонку. Яйца в ней ощущались тяжёлыми и ужасно беззащитными. Придерживая рукой и прижимаясь к ним головкой, Кроуфорд пару раз коротко двинул бёдрами, поелозил по гладкой скользкой коже, и наградой ему была поразительно яркая вспышка жадной похоти. Он уже понял, что не удержится, не сможет остановиться и притормозить. Его потащило собственным пульсом, сердце забилось в горле, воздуха стало не хватать, но Кроуфорд по-прежнему дышал рывками, тихо и украдкой. Под пальцами забился пульс, словно гель заставил его проявиться чётче, сильнее. Торопясь за этим ускользающим ритмом, намечающим скорость и амплитуду движения, Кроуфорд принялся тереться и толкаться в подставленное ему тело, держа его крепко стиснутыми пальцами, зажмурившись, намертво вцепившись зубами в собственную губу и старательно сдерживая дыхание и стоны. Он торопился. Пока Шульдих не проснётся. Потому что от такого любой бы проснулся. И было жизненно важно успеть. Догнать. Украсть это скользкое и горячее, погрузиться в него, полностью взять себе.

Шульдих пошевелился, изогнул спину, Кроуфорд заскользил как-то неправильно, и благословенная теснота и скользкое и горячее местечко между его ягодиц, под самыми яйцами, практически исчезло. Кроуфорд не сдержал короткого возгласа мощнейшего разочарования и уткнулся лбом в бледное плечо, пережидая и переводя дух. Рука Шульдиха шевельнулась, нащупывая... его бедро и руку, по-прежнему держащуюся за его ягодицы.

— М-м... Брэдли... — пробормотал он почти гортанно и, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, снова засопел.

«Брэдли»? Кроуфорд чуть не рассмеялся, но настроения к получению утреннего оргазма это не убило, а наоборот как будто задело в нём ещё одну жилку, возбудило сильнее, чем, казалось, могло бы. Гель отлично скользил, не впитываясь и не растекаясь, и Кроуфорд смазал им расслабленные мышцы между удачно раздвинутыми половинками задницы, а потом ввёл пальцы внутрь. Сразу два, и расслабленное тело приняло их свободно, будто на самом деле ждало большего.

Шульдих словно только того и ждал, медленно качнул задницей, понуждая Кроуфорда двигать внутри пальцами, продавливая их глубже. Если бы можно было отрешиться от ощущения жаркого и тесного, пульсирующего нутра, то он бы сделал это с радостью. Он извлёк пальцы, торопливо прижимаясь к расслабленному входу головкой, скользнул вперёд-назад по скользкому, надавил, начал входить слишком медленно, всё-таки недостаточно растянуто, и так невероятно, что на этот раз сдержать горловой возглас не удалось. Кроуфорд медленно погрузился до половины, придерживая себя и контролируя пальцами, потом так же медленно подался назад, стараясь оставить внутри головку, чтобы она не выскользнула наружу, и вновь толкнулся внутрь. Шульдих заёрзал, вздохнул, его мышцы сжали член и почти сразу расслабились. Кроуфорд представил, вообразил только на минуту, что Шульдих всё это время притворялся, не спал, что эта его поразительная сонность — всего лишь притворство, хитрый способ постельной игры, и разомкнул губы, больше не в силах сдерживать собственное тяжёлое дыхание. Следующий толчок в скользкое нутро уже сопровождался его тихим восклицанием. Он ещё сдерживался, чтобы не стонать во всё горло, но совсем тихо вести себя было невозможно. Он вставлял в Шульдиха, пристанывая и тяжело вздыхая, глуша, когда получалось, свои возгласы, припадая раскрытым ртом к тёплой спине, губами — к выемке между плечом и шеей, утыкаясь лицом в густые рыжие волосы, нечаянно втягивая в себя их запах. Он весь пропитается Шульдихом, когда кончит, — безосновательно подумалось ему, и от этого мысленного образа, в котором они двое пропитывают друг друга телесными жидкостями и запахами, Кроуфорд отчаянно прозвучал в полный голос. Звук собственного стона задразнил его своей откровенностью; обычно Кроуфорд в постели контролировал себя лучше, но с Шульдихом не получалось, быть может, причина была всего лишь в новизне подобных отношений, но Кроуфорд не хотел отыскивать причины. Ему было хорошо, и он отдался этому чувству. Даже собственные всхлипы, символизирующие окончательное падение, разбитое напрочь самолюбие, встретившееся с отношениями иного свойства. Не то чтобы самолюбие Кроуфорда было завязано на собственный самоконтроль в постели, но сохранить с партнёром больше самообладания было бы признаком...

— О-о-ох... Брэдли... — простонал Шульдих, на сей раз явственно просыпаясь: напряглись расслабленные мышцы, непроизвольно вздрогнули бёдра, руки. Шульдих дёрнулся было вперёд, но уходить ему было некуда, он впечатался в стенную переборку, и это мнимое сопротивление оказало на Кроуфорда эффект подожжённого бикфордова шнура. Остались считанные секунды до того, как рванёт, он чувствовал это.

— М-м-м, — простонал вдруг Шульдих, — сгорбившись на каких-то несчастных сантиметрах, жадно и резко задышал в стенку и... Кроуфорд сместил пальцы, натыкаясь на чужую руку. Оставленный им без внимания член за время, что он исследовал чужую задницу, поднялся и вырос, и теперь Шульдих пытался дрочить, а неловко согнутая нога ему мешала. Кроуфорд смял его яйца, поддрачивая у самого корня, и Шульдих взвыл, внезапно насаживаясь на него задницей.

— Д-двигайся давай, — приказал он, раздвигая ноги шире и путаясь коленками в спущенных штанах, простынях и пледе.

Кроуфорд послушался, вталкиваясь в него уже до конца, загнал так, что о ягодицы шлёпнули собственные яйца. Шульдиха мотнуло, он, кажется, ударился лбом о перегородку, но дрочить не перестал. Ахнул только, прошипел какое-то ругательство и приказал:

— Да, давай ещё, ну...

Кроуфорд дал ещё, сплетая свой голос с его приказами, короткими и отрывистыми, требовательными... Они как будто поменялись ролями: это Кроуфорда трахали, Кроуфорда использовали сейчас. Эта мысль прошила его отчаянным судорожным откровением, он беспомощно отдался ему, беспорядочно вталкиваясь в Шульдиха, хватаясь за его плечи, сжимая его наверняка до будущих синяков. Шульдих яростно заработал рукой, цедя сквозь зубы что-то очередное, незнакомое и гортанно-острое. Кроуфорд кончил первым и услышал, как Шульдих с мятущимся возгласом кончает вслед за ним, стискивая его в своей заднице почти до боли приятно. Он ткнулся Шульдиху лицом между лопатками и лежал так, прислушиваясь к уходящему чужому удовольствию. Вот расслабились плечи, вот прозвучал шумный вздох, вот двинулась напряжённая рука, шевельнусь бедро. В самую последнюю очередь расслабились скрытые внутри мышцы, и Кроуфорд не отказал себе в удовольствии толкнуться пару раз ещё твёрдым членом во влажную от собственной спермы горячую глубину. Шульдих сперва простонал, но почти сразу рассмеялся.

— Невоздержанный и озабоченный... — пробормотал он. — Да с тобой опасно спать, Брэд.

— Хм-м? — спросил Кроуфорд.

— Затра... — Шульдих запнулся и охнул, когда Кроуфорд толкнулся в него снова, ловя угасающие искры ушедшего удовольствия, — ...затрахаешь до смерти.

Финальный толчок заставил член выскользнуть, и Шульдих шумно задышал. Кажется, из его задницы потекло. Кроуфорд приставил к ней пальцы, потому что это очень хотелось ощупать и исследовать.

— Ты взял с собой в постель смазку, а теперь возмущаешься? — уточнил Кроуфорд, ощупывая пальцами слегка растянутое и безумно влажное кольцо мышц. Обвёл его по кругу, надавил, проскальзывая внутрь и тут же выходя наружу. Мышцы дрогнули, ещё больше поджимаясь. Захотелось, чтобы Шульдих снова сделался мягким и расслабленным, — растраханным, — подобрал нужное слова Кроуфорд, самодовольно вставляя в него пальцы опять, проникая внутрь скользко и свободно.

— Ну... — Шульдих усмехнулся слегка напряжённо. — Я по жизни оптимист... Слушай, Брэд...

— М-м?

— Если продолжишь... играться... То скоро будет второй раунд.

— Тебе так нравится? — Кроуфорд пошевелил в его заднице пальцами, мысленно про себя назвав её трепещущей и чуть не заржал от этого слова. Придумывать слова про Шульдиха оказалось интересно.

— Если хочешь, могу вернуть любезность, — Шульдих наконец развернулся к нему лицом, и руку пришлось убрать, а исследования прекратить. Кроуфорд всерьёз прикинул варианты. Пуститься во все тяжкие было бы интересным опытом.

— С тобой и с Ёдзи? — уточнил он.

— Можно и так, — согласился Шульдих, будто бы они о чём-то действительно договаривались прямо сейчас.

«Надо подумать» Кроуфорда осталось непроизнесённым. Как всегда в самый неподходящий момент его прервали. Но ещё до того, как сирена отзвучала, Кроуфорд неожиданно принял решение.

Больше ни от кого он бегать не станет.

Решение показалось ему единственно верным и правильным. Осталось только обсудить его с командой. Если кто-то будет против... Что ж, «Шварц» сделает дополнительную остановку перед последним прыжком, и несогласные с его решением смогут сойти на станции гашения.

Сирена оторала и замолкла. Кроуфорду на глаза попался тюбик со смазкой, и он, одеваясь, машинально взял его в руку. Хороший же продукт, вот бы купить ещё, для себя, в личное пользование. Узнать бы фирму. Прищурившись, он прочитал мелкий текст под названием. Тот гласил:

«Шоарра продукт. Гель смазка силикон для лучший скольжений в анус и клоак для ваш партнёр. Мягко возбуждающ как фиолетовая юность. Покрой им всё». Настроение у Кроуфорда тут же упало, продукт производства вездесущих шоаррцев, заполонивших все сферы и ниши современного рынка, приобретать расхотелось. Захотелось стукнуть Шульдиха по затылку, а потом проверить, не стал ли Кроуфорд где-нибудь ненароком фиолетовым. Мужественно сдержавшись, он отшвырнул смазку обратно на кровать, одёрнул на себе лётную куртку и направился в рубку. Наверняка сирена собрала там уже всю команду. Шульдих — так тот оделся быстрее Кроуфорда и уже умчался вперёд.

***

— Извините, капитан Кроуфорд, я опять не сменил настройки, — первым делом ему на глаза попался бледный и взъерошенный Наги. Мальчишка обратился к нему по форме, и это Кроуфорду понравилось, да и вид имел настолько убитый, что злиться на такого, уставшего и не выспавшегося, совершенно не хотелось. Небось, пока нёс ночную вахту, не спал, а возился с Фарфарелло.

— Ничего страшного. Нам это даже на руку, — сказал Кроуфорд, оглядывая остальных. Фарфарелло жался к стене, он был должным образом обработан и зашит: кое-где через одежду проглядывали бинты, глаз так и вовсе оказался прикрыт повязкой. Кроуфорд искренне понадеялся, что регенерация справится, но что он понимал в кибернетике, медицине и психологии? Практически ничего, поэтому в работу Ёдзи влезать не собирался.

Сам Ёдзи тоже оказался неподалёку. В белом, почти не мятом, видимо, для разнообразия, халате, но с помятым лицом. Что, зашивал киборга допоздна? Но зашил же. Молодец. Под боком у своего «не дружка» нарисовался Шульдих, что-то шёпотом спросил, но Кроуфорд не испытал даже раздражения или ревности. После того, как Шульдих проспал рядом с ним всю ночь, да и утреннего секса тоже, Кроуфорд чувствовал, что доверяет рыжему. Вот как положительно на человеке сказываются оргазмы. Насмешливо вспомнив о дурацкой примете, согласно которой секс во время полёта считался табу, Кроуфорд мысленно плюнул на дурацкое поверье и обратился к собственному внутреннему предвидению. За прогнозирование «погоды» в его жизни отвечало именно оно, слабенькое и нечёткое, но не раз ему помогавшее шестое чувство. Уж всяко лучше оно, чем глупые приметы.

— Команда, — обратился Кроуфорд сразу ко всем и понял, что произносит это слово с удовольствием. — Прошу всех собраться на кухне. Я должен кое о чём со всеми вами поговорить.

Он заметил, как вскинул голову Наги, как недоумевающе пожал плечами Шульдих в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Ёдзи, и первый прошёл в кухонный отсек, с удовольствием отмечая чистоту и порядок. А Фарфарелло молодец. Кажется, теперь здесь стало ещё чище, чем было до... хм... его срыва. Усевшись во главе стола, Кроуфорд ему доброжелательно кивнул.

По табуретам расселись остальные, и он начал:

— Как я уже говорил вчера, мне пришлось работать на Эсцет. Официально — это фармацевтическая компания, которая занимается разработками лекарств. Но на самом деле эта деятельность — не что иное как отмывание денег. Эсцет содержит штат контрабандистов, ведёт дела с пиратами, торгует похищенными людьми. У них есть планеты и астероиды, на которые они регулярно свозят похищенных людей. Например, для сбора улиток.

— Улиток? — переспросил Наги, поморщившись. На вкус Кроуфорда, он делал это чересчур брезгливо. Показушно?

— В Эсцет производят средство для похудения. Говорят, препараты пользуются успехом. Но никто никогда не задумывался о том, каким именно способом получают улиточный секрет для этих самых препаратов.

Наги кивнул и сказал:

— А теперь ещё и эмбрионы. Что, Эсцет хотят перейти вместо людей на киборгов? Или решили составить конкуренцию DEX-компани?

— Этого я не знаю, — Кроуфорд вздохнул. — Но какая разница? Я бы хотел покончить с деятельностью Эсцет, а не разбираться, какую ещё махинацию они запланировали для отмывания денег.

— Покончить?.. — повторил Наги. Шульдих наконец посмотрел на Кроуфорда заинтересованно.

— Хм-м, — протянул рыжий. — Можно устроить покушение на совет директоров или главного держателя пакета акций, или владельца...

— Владельцев, — поправил Кроуфорд с насмешкой.

— Ты что несёшь, совсем свихнулся? — зашипел на Шульдиха Ёдзи. Но тот не слушал, продолжая:

— Или прийти в их главный офис с бомбой в экранированном чемоданчике. Охранники-киборги не смогут его просканировать...

Фарфарелло пристально посмотрел на Шульдиха, и взгляд его единственного глаза любому здравомыслящему существу показался бы молчаливым предупреждением... Очевидно, здравомыслящим Шульдих не был, потому что попытался продолжить:

— Или ещё можно использовать наш груз. Пусть Наги запрограммирует процессоры киборгских эмбрионов на уничтожение тех людей, которых пропишут в хозяева, и тогда масштабная диверсия гарантирована. А что, он же хакер, он сможет, — Шульдих перестал с мечтательным видом генерировать безумные идеи, когда заметил, как на него все смотрят.

— Ещё какие-нибудь менее вредоносные предложения у кого-нибудь есть? — спросил Кроуфорд, оглядев свой экипаж. — Нет? Тогда как насчёт полиции? — предложил он очевидное. На него обратились удивлённые взгляды. Кажется, даже Фарфарелло выглядел ошарашенным.

— Ты... То есть... вы хотите просто обратиться в полицию? — уточнил Наги. Кажется, от удивления он на минуту забыл о субординации.

— Конечно. Благодаря тебе мы всегда знаем, когда они поблизости. В любом случае, наши преследователи уже наверняка сообщили Эсцет, что полиция поднималась к нам на борт.

— Но они ничего не обнаружили!

— Да, полиция нас отпустила, — согласился Кроуфорд. — Но после их досмотра доверие ко мне всяко сократилось. Не думаю, что после доставки груза, — он мотнул головой в сторону потайного отсека, в котором стояла «тушёнка», — меня оставили бы в живых. Я сумел сбежать раз, значит, сбегу снова. Я не лоялен Эсцет и слишком много знаю, чтобы они могли бы позволить мне жить. Увы.

— И что же ты такое знаешь? — уточнил Шульдих.

— Думаю, если поделюсь с полицией данными о местонахождении планет и астероидов, на которых Эсцет устроили базы и фабрики, этого будет вполне достаточно, чтобы доказать мою лояльность.

— Данные? — широко распахнувший глаза Наги как будто утратил лет десять своего возраста, превратившись в сущего мальчишку.

— Я помню координаты шести из них. И ещё — местонахождение тех секторов, где передачу товара проводили прямо на частных гасильных станциях. Лайнеры с людьми я пилотировал нечасто. В основном, мне поручали доставку оборудования. И всегда были люди, обслуживающий персонал, навигаторы, механики, охранники... Я просто летал по назначенным мне координатам. Даже не сразу сообразил, что происходит. Думал, закончил частную лётную академию и теперь просто работаю на своего благотворителя, а оказалось... — Кроуфорд мотнул головой, отгоняя воспоминания о годах, проведённых в учебном центре. Сколько лет он жил под управлением Эсцет? Неужели... всю жизнь?

— Ну, допустим, ты докажешь эту свою лояльность, — встрял в его воспоминания Шульдих. — А мы?

— Что «мы»?

— Липовые лицензии, — ткнул Шульдих в грудь Ёдзи, — неучтённые сорванные киборги, — палец переместился на Фарфарелло, — неоплаченные штрафы за парковку флайера в неположенном месте, — Шульдих ткнул этим же пальцем себя. — Думаешь, космокопы закроют на это глаза?

— Ради данных о скрытых базах Эсцет — да! — выдохнул Наги в явном предвкушении.

— Ты же говорил, что у тебя были проблемы из-за превышения скорости, — вспомнил Кроуфорд.

— Ну... — Шульдих вздохнул. — раз у нас тут утро откровений... Сперва я подогнал свой истребитель прямо к Дому Правительства на Земле-Семь, и, конечно же, превысил при этом скорость. А потом запарковал машинку прямо в рекреации на втором этаже, где самопровозглашённый король Юлианн как раз собирался толкать речь перед журналистами.

Ёдзи издал какой-то звук.

— Что? Эта паскуда отправила меня и моих ребят на смерть. Должен же был я как-то... — Шульдих оборвал сам себя. — В любом случае, эту мразину кто-то отравил через неделю. Но меня уже пустили по инстанциям, сбежать удалось с большим трудом.

— Я бороться с Эсцет никого не заставляю. — сказал Кроуфорд, по-новому рассматривая рыжего. Теперь понятно стало, откуда взялась идея с экранированным чемоданчиком. Бывший мятежник и бунтарь ещё и не то посоветует. — Вы можете покинуть «Шварц» в любой момент. Я никого держать не стану и даже выплачу причитающуюся зарплату. Как только желающие сойдут на ближайшей станции гашения, я сделаю заявление в полицию. В любом случае, лететь дальше в лапы Эсцет после того, как тот отряд полиции нас скомпрометировал, я считаю опасным, так что буду настаивать на том, чтобы вы оставили судно.

— Я никуда не пойду! — вскочил Наги. — В смысле... Я останусь.

— Хм, — сказал Кроуфорд, явно ожидая продолжения. Как минимум, пояснений.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем! — Наги посмотрел на Кроуфорда, на Шульдиха с Ёдзи, на лицах которых был только вежливый интерес. — А документы у нас хорошие. Ни одна полиция не прикопается. Считайте, что... что... у вас будто новая жизнь благодаря этим документам. Я... гарантирую, что с этой стороны проблем не возникнет.

Кроуфорд прищурился. Ловко выкрутился, ничего не сказав. Ладно же.

— Ну хорошо, — произнёс он вслух. — Наги надеется, что мы что-нибудь придумаем, и потому остаётся. Остальные что скажут?

— Я с ним, — впервые за утро раскрыл рот Фарфарелло.

— Спасибо, — Кроуфорд кивнул. Помощь киборга, разумеется, пришлась бы кстати при любом раскладе и в любом деле.

— Я... — Ёдзи вздохнул и почесал бровь кончиком пальца. Оглянулся на Шульдиха. — Не знаю. Только поверишь в то, что наконец-то что-то наладилось, как вдруг опять какая-то хрень. Спустя столько времени вернуться опять к работе... Пусть даже я всего лишь зашивал киборга... Не хотелось бы этого снова лишаться. С другой стороны, а что я потеряю, если останусь?

— Свою жизнь, придурок! — зашипел на него Шульдих с прорезавшимся акцентом.

— А она у меня была? — спросил Ёдзи, устало вздыхая. — В общем, ты как знаешь, Шу, а я просто устал. — Он покачал головой. — Останусь. Надоело от себя бегать. И от неё тоже.

— Ну ты и идиот! Тупой придурок! — взбеленился Шульдих, подскакивая со своего табурета. — Да идите вы все! Я проблемы решать не нанимался! С копами сотрудничать...

— А что плохого в сотрудничестве? Взаимовыгодное...

Шульдих перебил Наги, повысив голос:

— Сегодня они с тобой сотрудничают, а завтра вышвыривают, как ненужную тряпку! Ещё и ноги об тебя вытрут напоследок! Нет! Не хочу! — он обернулся на Кроуфорда, и тот словно поймал от него невербальный сигнал.

— Ты можешь уйти в любой момент, Шульдих. Но, если честно, мне бы пригодились твои навыки. — Кроуфорд почувствовал, что рыжий колеблется. Что всего несколько нужных слов смогут склонить его в нужную сторону. Не то чтобы он сомневался в собственных навыках, если быть до конца честным, то своё пилотирование — результат обучения в специализированной лётной академии — Кроуфорд не без гордости считал более грамотным, чем те дикие пляски, которые Шульдих устроил на кладбище кораблей возле Джек-Пота. Но... Ах, прорва. Шульдих просто был нужен ему. Просто хотелось, чтобы он был рядом. Если был шанс удержать его, то Кроуфорд хотел бы его использовать.

— Да что ты такое говоришь, — ядовито процедил Шульдих. — Что, вот теперь я понадобился? Ты же, кажется, говорил, что второй пилот тебе на корабле не нужен.

— Раньше — говорил, — Кроуфорд пожал плечами.

— Или всё дело в моей охуенной заднице? Раз присунул, и уже без меня не можешь?

Наги густо покраснел, стиснул пальцы в замок и посмотрел прямо перед собой, старательно изображая временную глухоту. Фарфарелло наоборот слушал... заинтересованно. Ёдзи прищёлкнул языком и почесал в затылке. Потом выдал:

— Ну ты, блин, это... придурок.

— Я бы не хотел переводить настолько серьёзный вопрос в горизонтальную плоскость, — ответил Кроуфорд. — Конечно, было неплохо, но сейчас мы решаем другие дела. И я не хотел бы примешивать сюда ещё и наши отношения.

Шульдих засопел.

— Я знаю, Шульдих, что твоя помощь нам может пригодиться, — продолжил Кроуфорд и понял: действительно знает. Ощущение собственной уверенности придало сил его голосу. — Ты нужен команде. Мне. Ёдзи. Ты нанимался на «Шварц», чтобы летать. И теперь...

— Ой, блин, всё, хватит! — Шульдих шлёпнул по столу рукой. Звякнули кольца и браслеты. — Я тебя услышал, остановись.

Кроуфорд некстати вспомнил, что в его койке Шульдих оказался безо всех этих висюлек. Впрочем, кольца-то были не просто украшением, а ещё и служили неплохим кастетом. Это означало, что...

— Ты ведь мне... доверяешь?

— Иди в задницу, Брэд хренов Кроуфорд, — пробурчал Шульдих. — Я никому не доверяю.

— Шу... — вклинился Ёдзи, похлопывая его по плечу. Шульдих от него отмахнулся.

— Жопой чую, ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт! Я прав! И для того, чтобы удостовериться в этом, мне придётся сидеть с вами на этом долбаном альфианском хренолёте! Вот вы потом обосрётесь и скажете: «Ай, блядь, а ведь Шульдих был прав!», и я посмеюсь вам в лицо, понятно?!

— Понятно, — Кроуфорд попытался не улыбаться. Ругающийся с акцентом Шульдих был прекрасен. — Спасибо.

Рыжий вскочил и вылетел из кухонного отсека в коридор. Когда его резкие и быстрые шаги затихли, Ёдзи сказал:

— Всё, теперь он полчаса будет бить кулаком в стенку и жалеть себя. Ну... Хм. У Шульдиха это бывает.

Кроуфорд с достоинством кивнул.

— Ну, раз мы всё решили, то теперь давайте разберёмся, что это была за сирена? — и он уставился в упор на Наги. — Кажется, я просил сделать оповещение немного потише? — согласие Шульдиха, похоже, заставило тон голоса Кроуфорда смягчиться, и вместо того чтобы отчитывать подчинённого, не выполнившего приказ, он его всего лишь пожурил.

Наги вздохнул и сделал большие несчастные глаза.

— Да у меня из-за Фарфарелло все мысли из головы повылетали... — он схватился за комм и принялся что-то напечатывать на развернувшейся над столом голографической клавиатуре. По прозрачному окну промелькнули строчки кода. Одновременно Наги умудрялся говорить: — Это стандартный патруль. Они отправили нам запрос семь минут назад, и искин уже сгенерировал ответ на основании предыдущей ситуации. Ожидается разрешение на отправку позывных корабля, копии торговой декларации и данных о содержимом нашего «легального груза». — Наги оторвался от строчек кода и вопросительно выгнул бровь.

— Отправляй, — махнул рукой Кроуфорд. — А после — сразу отключай эту дурную сирену. Замени её какой-нибудь, не знаю, музыкой. Или... Ну хоть громкость приглуши.

— Ага, это можно, — покивал Наги, снова весь уйдя в мир искусственного интеллекта.

— А потом проложи нам прямой курс до Новой Надежды-3. Кратчайший. Хрен с этим кофе и чаем, потом купим. И бочки потом отвезём. Нужно сперва разобраться со старыми долгами.

Наги осторожно кивнул и открыл ещё одно окно и принялся в нём печатать что-то сложное и шифрованное рабочими командами. Кроуфорд некоторое время полюбовался, как мальчишка умудряется набирать команды сразу в двух разных окнах, а потом посмотрел на Фарфарелло. Киборг рассеянно вытягивал нитки из бинтовой повязки на руке.

— Фарф, как ты сегодня себя чувствуешь? — спросил он.

Киборг прервал своё увлекательное занятие и ответил:

— Гораздо лучше. Работоспособность системы семьдесят восемь процентов. Регенерация повреждённых областей за семь часов, тридцать минут и двадцать две секунды прошла на девяносто один процент. Есть потребность в пополнении питательных веществ. Использование антисептических и изолирующих повязок больше не является актуальным.

— То есть, ты почти подлечился, хочешь кушать и просишь снять бинты? — уточнил Кроуфорд, дождался кивка и спросил дальше: — А что с глазом? — честно говоря, ответа на этот вопрос он опасался. Вдруг киборг теперь останется одноглазым. Впрочем, у DEX'ов есть и иные способы регистрировать окружающую среду, обонятельный и осязательный, есть у них и режим теплового сканирования, к тому же, как знал Кроуфорд, киборги способны пользоваться видеокамерами внешних устройств, подключаясь к ним по беспроводному соединению, так что в любом случае Фарфарелло, даже лишив себя обоих глаз, окончательно ослепшим бы не остался, но... Не пираты ведь они! Кроуфорд вспомнил голофильм «Астероид сокровищ» и «Пиратов Карибской туманности». Вот там одноглазых персонажей хватало, а команда «Шварц», практически без пяти минут честные космолётчики, должны выглядеть респектабельно, без лишних увечий и отсутствующих глаз и конечностей.

— Внешний обзор снижен из-за повреждения системы, — сказал Фарфарелло. Потом добавил после паузы: — Расчётное время до полного восстановления — девяносто три часа, плюс-минус пятнадцать минут.

— То есть, ты можешь себе даже глаз вырастить? — удивился Кроуфорд. Как-то не слышал он, чтобы DEX могли отращивать себе оторванные пальцы, глаза и конечности. Вот зубы — да, зубы отрастали...

— Да у него там всего лишь кровоизлияние и повреждение роговицы, — буркнул Ёдзи, рассматривая Фарфарелло недовольно. — И если регенерация так хорошо идёт, то швы пора уже снимать.

— Хорошо, займись этим, — Кроуфорд кивнул.

— Необходимо пополнить запас питательных веществ,— Фарфарелло оставил в покое порядком разлохмаченную повязку и схватился обеими руками за стол, — как будто кто-то собирался его от этого стола оттаскивать силой.

— Наги! — недовольно и — вынужден признать, несколько сварливо, — окликнул Кроуфорд.

— Фарфи, можешь есть, пока доктор Ёдзи будет потихоньку снимать тебе швы. Сходи возьми паёк и вернись, — оторвался мальчишка от своих вирт-окон.

— Вот спасибо, — буркнул Ёдзи и тоже поднялся. — Нет уж, пусть сперва поест, а потом в медотсек приходит. — Он достал из холодильника недоеденный им самим вчерашний паёк и потащил его с собой. Видимо, решил поесть в медотсеке, пока насытившийся питательными веществами пациент не нагрянул.

Итак, команда более-менее оказалась занята, Кроуфорд вздохнул, поднялся и направился к своему рабочему терминалу, чтобы сочинить обращение для полиции. Требовалось подумать, как представить дело так, чтобы его не арестовали сразу, а позволили и дальше летать на краденном корабле с поддельными документами. Да, умолчать предстояло о многом...

— Капитан Кроуфорд... — окликнул его штатный навигатор и по совместительству штатный механик.

— Наги, — Кроуфорд обернулся к нему и посмотрел прицельно, будто из бластера в него стрелять собирался. — Поделись-ка со мной контактами с хорошими космокопами, умеющими слушать и думать.

Мальчишка заёрзал и замялся.

— Да я не знаю... У меня таких нет... И вообще я никогда не...

— Мне нужно договориться с ними о сотрудничестве. Именно о сотрудничестве, понимаешь? Таком, чтобы сохранить за собой корабль, команду и возможность работать.

Плечи Наги приподнялись, а потом опустились. Мальчишка вздохнул.

— Я правда не знаю... А те копы, что досматривали нас...

— Полчаса назад?

— Нет, две станции назад. Оштрафовали нас ещё. На квитанции обычно пишут электронный адрес исполнителя и его ID.

— Ты предлагаешь мне обратиться к этим... идиотам? — переспросил Кроуфорд. — Да они зачем-то битый час нас пытались промурыжить и в итоге докопались только до отсутствия плана эвакуации! — одновременно Кроуфорд вспомнил об их красноволосом командире и хмыкнул. Вот он идиотом никак не выглядел.

Наги тем временем пожал плечами снова и слабым голосом промямлил:

— Извините, я правда не знаю.

— Ладно, у тебя это отлично получается, — махнул на него Кроуфорд рукой, как на безнадёжного. — Продолжай.

Наги весь съёжился за столом и продолжил что-то печатать в вирт-окне. Быть может, даже прокладывал курс. Быть может, Кроуфорд ошибся, и мальчишка — никакой не тайный шпион государственных спецслужб Федерации, а просто хакер средней руки, страдающий ксенофобией, отягощённый заботой о сорванном DEX'е и имеющий одно-два «нужных» знакомства? Быть может, он именно тот, за кого себя выдаёт? Хмф.

Тем не менее, добравшись до терминала, Кроуфорд внимательно прочитал содержимое штрафной квитанции, изучил её цифровой аналог, уже оплаченный им посредством банковского перевода на прошлой станции, которая давала стабильное подключение к инфранету, зашёл на почту и принялся писать неофициальное обращение. Вполне может статься, что его письмо примут за спам. Вполне. Тем не менее, составив письмо, Кроуфорд подписался и указал для встречи координаты возле Новой Надежды-3. Если полицейский корвет прилетит, то при личной встрече он расскажет остальное. А дальше они вызовут подкрепление и арестуют получателя контейнеров с эмбрионами, замаскированных под банки с тушёнкой. И потом Кроуфорд, так уж и быть, будет свидетельствовать против верхушки Эсцет в суде.

Внимательно копируя и вставляя координаты сектора, он вспомнил, что когда-то уже бывал в нём. Сюда он доставлял холодильную установку фабричных размеров и пару десятков тонн пищевых брикетов. В атмосфере было очень тяжело маневрировать с неуклюжей тушей холодильника на прицепе. Где же это было?.. Кроуфорд раскрыл звёздную карту сектора и начал искать нужную планету. Третья от солнца или пятая? Были ли там естественные спутники? Кажется, неподалёку располагался метеороидный рой...

Наги кашлянул, появляясь в рубке, и Кроуфорд машинально свернул карту резким взмахом руки. Неясное предчувствие того, что всё пройдёт не совсем по плану, заставило его нервничать. Кто окажется слабым звеном? Шульдих всё-таки решит их бросить? Фарфарелло опять слетит с катушек? Нужно сказать Наги, чтобы отнял у DEX'а ножи. Космокоп К. Хайд не получит или не прочитает его письмо?

— Да, Наги?

— Я составил предварительный расчёт. Можно погаситься на станции возле этой планеты, Лямбда-четыре, горные разработки, частная гасилка, тут лететь на предельной скорости четыре часа. И дальше прыжок до Новой Надежды-3. Довольно долгий, но, кажется, должно получиться. Двигатели альфианских кораблей ведут себя в гиперпространстве лучше человеческих.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Кроуфорд и принял перекинутый Наги курс с координатами. Ещё одним нажатием на иконку почты он всё-таки отправил письмо. Была не была... Его посетило странное спокойствие: теперь было поздно идти на попятный, первый шаг наперекор Эсцет сделан. Впрочем, первый шаг Кроуфорд сделал уже давно. Когда впервые задумался о том, чтобы стать свободным.


	6. Chapter 6

Четыре часа пролетели незаметно. Ещё пришлось отстоять очередь на единственный слот в гасилке, занятый каким-то медленным и древним грузовиком. Кроуфорд принялся загружать новости, обнаружив недорогое и быстрое соединение с инфранетом. Местные его не интересовали, а вот всегалактические были достаточно занятны. Спор возбухал вокруг какого-то скандального видео, компрометирующего DEX-компани. Видео было заснято примерно неделю назад и было отмечено маркировкой 21+. Из-за присутствия на борту своего киборга, сорванного и нервного, Кроуфорд решил саму трансляцию не включать, хватило и текстовых описаний о насилии, применяемом над киборгами. Всё, что портило имидж и влияние DEX-компани, косвенно затрагивало и Эсцет. Кроуфорд не был в курсе подробностей, но знал, что компании друг с другом связаны то ли общими контрактами и поставками, то ли держатели акций у них одни и те же.

— Что, Брэд, решил продаться полиции с последними потрохами? — вдруг едко прохрипел Шульдих у него над ухом.

Как он подкрался, Кроуфорд и не заметил. Слишком увлёкся чтением одной аналитической статьи, автор которой утверждал, что скоро Федерация обратит на видео и прилагающиеся к нему материалы пристальное внимание. Упоминалась заинтересованность военного ведомства в киборгах, как в исполнительном и послушном пушечном мясе, и говорилось, что военные в целом будут недовольны, если производство киборгов пойдёт на убыль, как того уже требует возбурлившая общественность, однако дальше затрагивались интересы внешней политики, которую человечество вело с ксеносами. И здесь возникал интересный нюанс: ксеносы, владельцы и изобретатели передовых технологий, не любили военных конфликтов, предпочитая сотрудничать с расами, ведущими мирный образ жизни. Войны и агрессия снижали репутацию людей. Люди были самой молодой расой, на галактической арене они появились совсем недавно, от силы каких-то пару веков, и потому с ними неохотно шли на контакт, не доверяли.

Если сейчас при решении проблемы киборгов люди встанут на сторону своего военного ведомства, то недоверие и боязнь многих ксеносов поднимется на новый, более высокий уровень. Если же люди проявят себя как раса, уважающая и ценящая жизнь, пусть даже рождённую искусственным путём, то внешняя политика от этого только выиграет.

Кроуфорд нашёл тезисы этой статьи достаточно убедительными. За внешнюю политику отвечали старые семьи, выходцы с Земли, и это было странно, ведь обычно на Земле находились лишь закостенелые консерваторы. Вот что значит, когда к власти приходят молодые премьер-министры...

Но вопрос Шульдиха заставил его отвлечься от чтения. Такое обвинение нельзя было спускать с рук.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь? Я никогда больше не собираюсь никому подчиняться, — сказал он, закрывая окно со статьёй и разворачиваясь к Шульдиху вместе с креслом. — Максимум — пойду на взаимовыгодное сотрудничество.

— Сотрудничество... — Шульдих усмехнулся с видом «слыхали мы и не такое».

— Если решишь, что я дал слабину, можешь уйти в любой момент, — сказал Кроуфорд с лёгкой улыбкой. Он чувствовал, что Шульдиху нужно дать шанс, показать ему, что дверь всегда будет открыта, и тогда... Тогда он останется.

— Хорошо, Брэд, — кивнул рыжий чуть погодя. — Ладно, договорились.

— Если честно, я рассчитывал на тебя, — сказал Кроуфорд. — Я вожу корабль слишком...

— Как в учебке ты его водишь, — тут же оживился Шульдих. — Как моя бабуля! Если бы она восстала из гроба, то управляла бы кораблём прямо как ты.

— Ну уж... — сравнение Кроуфорда не то чтобы покоробило, но слегка царапнуло.

— В общем, тебе нужен настоящий профи на подхвате, я понял, — самоуверенно озвучил свой вывод Шульдих. — И я, так уж и быть, готов тебе помогать. Цени.

Кроуфорд не выдержал и фыркнул, пытаясь сдержать смех, а потом увидел, что Шульдих смеётся вместе с ним. Похоже... Похоже, кризис был пройден.

***

Они погасились, — Кроуфорд в самый последний момент проверил почту, но ответа на своё письмо в ней не нашёл, — и после этого «Шварц» перешёл в гиперпрыжок, который доставил корабль по тем самым координатам, что были указаны в «серой» накладной Кроуфорда.

— А смотрите, кого я вижу, — сказал вдруг Наги, чуть ли не подпрыгивая в своём кресле. Смотрел он при этом на виртуальное окошко корабельного лидара. — Судя по массе и характеристикам двигателя, это те самые чуваки, что гонялись за нами у Джек-Пота. Только теперь мы у них на хвосте!

— Тоже мне радость, — буркнул Шульдих. — Сейчас они нас тоже увидят, развернутся со своими лазерными пушками к нам, и вот тогда-то мы от них полетаем... — он в предвкушении хрустнул пальцами.

— Мы не будем от них бегать, — сказал Кроуфорд. Решение ещё не оформилось в его мыслях, но побуждения ощущалось правильными. Так что он продолжил: — Наги, отправь им запрос на стыковку.

— Отклонено. Автоматическая блокировка, — прошелестел Наги настолько задумчиво, что Кроуфорд присмотрелся к мальчишке повнимательнее: чем он таким занят? Да нет, ничем особенным, просто перепроверял составленную им же самим трассу и ещё что-то печатал на комме. Должно быть, отправлял сообщение на навигаторский форум. Как он как-то признался раньше, львиную долю удачи и везения во время полёта навигатор мог приобрести, просто вовремя зайдя на форум и прочитав предупреждение своего более несчастливого коллеги о том, что намеченная для прыжка и гашения станция сломалась и не может обслуживать корабли. Зависы в космосе случались постоянно, сроки доставки груза из-за них проставлялись в месяц-полтора длиной, и досадная случайность воспринималась поставщиками и покупателями как вполне возможный форс-мажор. Возможный, но тем не менее очень неприятный. Так что на форумах Наги сидел постоянно, во избежание. — Высылаю снова... Поступил встречный запрос на видеосоединение.

Одновременно с его словами в комме Кроуфорда и динамиках «Шварц» мелодично звякнуло каким-то сложным восходящим аккордом, разложенным по нотам.

— Принимай.

— Выход на связь через две минуты, — доложил Наги удовлетворённо.

— Фарфарелло... — внезапно осенённый, обратился Кроуфорд к киборгу, занявшему уже привычное для него место на выдвижном сиденье в дальнем углу рубки. — Сходи в грузовой отсек, принеси мне оттуда банку с тушёнкой.

— Зачем это? — вскинул Наги брови, отвлекаясь от своей работы.

— Это будет мой антураж, — пояснил Кроуфорд и не сдержал ухмылки.

Когда на главном экране отобразился сигнал соединения и из пикселей сложилось зернистое, — из-за медленного потока, — изображение человека, знакомого Кроуфорду по более ранним встречам, антураж уже стоял возле клавиатуры. Кроуфорд постарался, чтобы банка обязательно попала в поле зрения камеры.

— Ну здравствуй, Сергей, — поприветствовал Кроуфорд первым, разглядывая ещё одного пилота, что был отобран, как и он, проверяющими Эсцет в детстве «среди потерпевших крушение и взятых на обучение согласно способностям и заложенным генетически природным навыкам». По крайней мере, так им всегда говорили. Не впервые пришла ему в голову мысль о незаконных экспериментах на людях или о банальном киднепинге, и так же привычно Кроуфорд её от себя отогнал. Какая разница, что было раньше? Сейчас он — цельная личность в полушаге от полной свободы, и всё, что ему нужно — приложить немного усилий, и ещё чёртово везение. Впрочем, последнее ему обеспечивал дар. Те крохи, которым он втайне доверял и на которые полагался, и в наличии которых никогда бы не признался даже под пытками. Верить в то, чего нельзя коснуться, — всё равно что верить в бога, подтверждения присутствия которого ты никогда не видел. Впрочем, Фарфарелло-то верит. Отложив на время мысли о высоких и тонких материях, в которых вращался сорванный боевой DEX, Кроуфорд заставил себя приглядеться к своему собеседнику. Плеханов выглядел раздосадованным.

— Чего тебе? — прорычал он неласково, потом, очевидно, увидел банку с этикеткой на приборной панели и замолчал.

Кроуфорд довольно кивнул.

— Как видишь, полиция осуществила досмотр моего корабля и ничего не нашла. Зато я — нашёл.

Плеханов зарычал:

— И чего ты теперь от меня хочешь? Наглец, «твой корабль»? Да ты украл его!

— В «Эсцет» украли у меня гораздо больше, ты так не считаешь? — парировал Кроуфорд. — Например, свободную жизнь. Корабль — достойная плата за все те года, что я на них впахивал. — Лицо Плеханова исказилось. Кроуфорд помнил, что он всегда был вспыльчивым и самодовольным и не любил, когда с ним спорили аргументированно. Любой взбесится, когда аргументы не в его пользу, даже если эти аргументы взяты с потолка. — Я хочу предложить новые условия для сделки, — сказал Кроуфорд, быстро переводя разговор от безрезультатной полемики к своей цели.

— Да что ты говоришь.

— В связи со сложившейся обстановкой, я понимаю, что Эсцет очень нужны эти контейнеры, — Кроуфорд качнул с боку на бок железную банку и понадеялся, что Фарфарелло принёс ему именно тушёнку, а не один из этих жутких боксов с эмбрионом.

— Какая ещё обстановка? Тебе там радиоактивным выбросом из реактора голову напекло, Кроуфорд? — Плеханов по-змеелюдски оскалил зубы. Казалось, ещё мгновение, и плюнет ядом. Змеелюды славились тем, что одним плевком могли убить человека наповал.

— DEX-компани развалилась, Сергей, — пояснил Кроуфорд. — Эсцет попытались провезти партию недорощенных киборгов под носом у Федерации и, скорей всего, основать новую подпольную фабрику по производству послушных и исполнительных рабов. Ведь тогда и людей похищать не придётся, верно? Людей ищут, люди бунтуют, люди болеют. А киборги, пусть и туповаты, легко программируются, исполнительны и нафаршированы наноимплантатами. Да, тут выяснилось, что из-за синтеза Гибульского их время от времени срывает, но ведь если утилизировать киборга в два-три года, ещё до того момента, как проснётся человеческий мозг, то никаких срывов не будет. Раньше Эсцет приходилось сотрудничать с DEX-компани, но сейчас появился реальный шанс взять дело в свои руки. Для этого всего-то нужен был пилот, который считает, что может лететь с грузом просроченной тушёнки куда захочет.

Плеханов молчал. Одно это подтверждало правоту Кроуфорда во всём, вот только легче от этого не становилось. Наоборот, узнав, во что именно от влез, он ощутил, как волоски на шее становятся у него дыбом от ужаса. Его не выбраться живьём из этой мясорубки. Эсцет не отпустит! Ни его, ни его команду. Кроуфорд заставил себя дышать ровнее и успокоиться. Плеханов наверняка ведёт запись их разговора и потом предъявит её высшему руководству. А значит, на этой записи Кроуфорду нужно выглядеть уверенным в себе и, змеелюды их всех побери, правдивым. Чтобы обмануть аналитиков и киборгов, с помощью которых наверняка будут тестировать его слова. Это значило, что Кроуфорд должен поверить в то, что говорит. Всего лишь поверить.

— Передай им, что я хочу миллион единиц за доставку этого груза, — сказал Кроуфорд. — Иначе я просто вскрою каждую банку и вышвырну её содержимое в открытый космос. Миллион единиц и гарантии, что меня оставят в покое. Да, время от времени я согласен и дальше выполнять подобные перевозки. Но за стоимость, окупающую возможный риск. Только никаких больше рабов! Мне осточертело колупаться в этом дерьме!

Плеханов наклонил голову и коснулся своего левого уха. Очевидно, там у него был передатчик, с которым он связывался с верхушкой Эсцет напрямую. Кроуфорд решил, что вряд ли этот разговор сделают достоянием широкой общественности, к примеру сказать, дозволят услышать его простому рядовому логисту.

— Ну и... — Плеханов откашлялся. — Если твои смехотворные требования решат удовлетворить, то ты доставишь груз?

— Разумеется, — кивнул Кроуфорд. — Я так понимаю, адрес доставки немного изменится? В здешнем секторе есть одна планетка, я уже летал сюда пару раз с живым товаром. Очевидно, сейчас мне тоже надо лететь туда?..

Плеханов глянул на него остро.

— Да, — подтвердил Кроуфорд, — я помню многое. И специально настроенная программа разошлёт мои мемуары в центральное полицейское ведомство, главные издательские дома галактики и просто вбросит в инфранет, если «Шварц» аннигилируют при входе в атмосферу. Видишь сам, Эсцет выгоднее сотрудничать со мной, нежели уничтожать.

— Понятно, — пробормотал Плеханов и поморщился. — Тебе везёт, Кроуфорд. Сейчас на фабрике один из Старейшин. Груз примут у тебя сразу же, как только приземлишься. Дадут погаситься и улететь без проволочек.

— Я хочу предоплату, триста пятьдесят тысяч единиц вперёд. Сам понимаешь, Сергей, — добавил Кроуфорд, глядя, как покраснело от натуги лицо собеседника, — Эсцет будет платить не за эти банки, а за своё молчание.

— Хо... хорошо! — выдавил Плеханов пару мгновений спустя. — Тебе заплатят! Передай номер счёта!

— Отправь вот этот номер счёта, — обратился Кроуфорд к Наги, старательно не называя имён. Он скинул открытый специально для этих целей счёт в банке независимых авшурских компаний. Операции в таких банках невозможно было отследить.

— Что, уже и команду себе набрать успел? — сообразил Плеханов. — Шустрая ты сволочь, Кроуфорд. На месте Эсцет я бы распылил тебя сразу, как только ты сунулся на Джек-Пот. Но вместо этого меня заставили тебя пасти и время от времени погонять стрекалом. Надеюсь, у меня ещё будет возможность нажать на гашетку, когда ты окажешься в моём прицеле.

— В твоих мечтах, Сергей, — почти промурлыкал Кроуфорд, получив мгновенное уведомление о пополнении счёта. Что мешало ему сейчас скрыться с этими деньгами? В принципе, ничего. Разве что в таком случае он будет беглецом всю свою жизнь, а Эсцет падёт не от его руки. В том, что это случится, — разорение Эсцет и прекращение его деятельности, — Кроуфорд был уверен на все сто.

— Теперь, когда ты получил деньги, ты должен лететь по названным тобой координатам, — проговорил Плеханов, явно повторяя чужие слова. — Тебя ждут, Кроуфорд. Конец связи.

— Конец связи, — подтвердил Кроуфорд, и когда центральный экран погас, он наконец-то смог отвести от него взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на свою команду.

— Что значит «вскрою каждую банку»? — всполошился Фарфарелло, пригнувшись, будто вот-вот сейчас прыгнет изо всех сил, что дают его усовершенствованному телу наноимплантаты, и перережет Кроуфорду горло. Но его остановил голос Шульдиха:

— Ты же блефуешь... — восхищённо пробормотал он. — Блефуешь, как... О-о-о, Брэдли, я бы с тобой в карты играть ни за что не сел!!

— Чёрная дыра меня возьми, — донёсся голос Ёдзи от входа. Сосредоточенно кусая палочку фицы, он продолжил: — Мне сперва не верилось, что всё взаправду. Но это... — он ткнул палочкой фицы в центральный экран, сейчас транслировавший обозримый космос прямо по курсу «Шварц», — ...это вообще.

— Лучше секса? — насмешливо протянул Шульдих, разворачиваясь к Ёдзи всем креслом.

— Не знаю, — он мотнул головой. — Но что-то говорит мне, что вот это — и есть реальность. Настоящая.

— Псих ты адреналиновый, — беззлобно обозвал его Шульдих. — Начну маневрировать, не забудь пристегнуться, медицина. А то приложит тебя твоя реальность по кумполу так, что имя своё забудешь.

Кроуфорд хотел расспросить, что всё это значит, но не успел. Всё остальное стало не важным после того, как Наги сказал:

— Я хакнул их искин. Спасибо, что потянули время, капитан Кроуфорд. Мне хватило.

— Кхм... — ответил Кроуфорд. Тут было всё. И приятно звучащее звание рядом с родной фамилией, и ошеломление от самого умения мальчишки взламывать искусственные интеллекты космических кораблей на расстоянии, — хотя как раз тут-то он не должен был удивляться, ведь хакнул же как-то Наги «Шварц», — и от перспектив, которые открывались ему с этим знанием.

— Через пять минут произойдёт ликвидация всех рабочих систем, остановка двигателя и отключение всех передатчиков кроме аварийного маяка в проблесковом режиме «sos». Система жизнеобеспечения будет работать по штатной программе, но шлюзы заблокируются. Я их запер, — и Наги наконец отлип от своего комма.

— Мгм, — сказал Кроуфорд и почти сразу выдавил из себя: — Хорошо. Действительно хорошо. Мне не хотелось оставлять их у себя за спиной...

— Погоди, я же буду за пультом, так что «у меня за спиной», ты хотел сказать, — Шульдих с восхищённым видом шлёпнул Наги по спине. — Ну, шкет, ну ты даёшь! — Потом развернулся в кресле и потянулся к мальчишке, будто собирался его расцеловать. А может, и правда собирался; Кроуфорд так и не узнал, насколько далеко простирается любвеобильность рыжего, потому что Наги быстро отодвинулся и тем самым избежал внезапного контакта.

— Жалко, что не получилось через его передатчик добраться до того, с кем он был на связи, — продолжил Наги, отгородившись от Шульдиха спинкой кресла. — Но зато я скопировал его позывные и цифровую подпись. Так что если свяжемся с Эсцет, то нас не смогут отличить от него. Ну, пока лидаром не засекут, конечно...

— А если режим маскировки включить? — живо предложил Шульдих. — Тут есть, я почитал адаптированный для людей справочник. Конечно, сами мы тоже ни хрена видеть не будем, маскирующая развёртка работает в обе стороны, но...

— Можем попробовать, — кивнул Кроуфорд. — Хотя я и не вижу пока, что нам это даёт. Нам нужно приземлиться, отдать груз и постараться сделать запись, которую потом мы отошлём в полицию. Если при этом на видео засветится один из Старейшин, будет вообще замечательно.

— То есть, никого не убиваем? — уточнил Шульдих слишком деловито, чтобы это было шуткой.

— Только в порядке самообороны, — ответил Кроуфорд. — Массовые смертоубийства в мои планы не входят. И тем альфианским газом из медотсека никого тоже усыплять не надо, — вдруг вспомнил он. Шульдих и Ёдзи уныло отозвались на два голоса:

— Как скажешь, Брэд.

— Да, капитан.

— А что значит «Старейшина»? Он что, старый? — спросил Наги.

— Да нет, — Кроуфорд пожал плечами и вспомнил, как уже встречался с одним из Старейшин, моложавым человеком лет сорока, имени которого ему так никто и не удосужился сообщить. Его окружала аура вседозволенности и могущества, силы и самоуверенности. Интересно, другой Старейшина тоже идентифицируется таким же образом? Нет. Кроуфорд решил, что ему вовсе не интересно. Связываться с верхушкой Эсцет лицом к лицу не хотелось. Впрочем, если придётся, то он не отступит, слишком далеко зашёл. — Это просто должность, ничего особенного. В Эсцет Старейшиной может стать каждый, кто пробьётся к верхушке власти.

— Понятно, — кивнул Наги и больше ни о чём не спрашивал. Зато вдруг подал голос Фарфарелло.

— Они могут взять тебя в плен. И под пытками или медикаментозными препаратами вызнать, как отключается почтовая программа с твоими мемуарами. Которых у тебя, кстати, нет. — Голос киборга звучал особенно хрипло. — Я буду вести запись. И иду с тобой только потому, что с тобой решил остаться Наоэ. Демоны всегда заодно.

— Это... очень хорошо, — ответил Кроуфорд. И, быстро обретя потерянное было самообладание, скомандовал: — Готовимся и вылетаем.

***

К нужной звезде «Шварц» подобрался достаточно близко только через десять часов. Весь день Кроуфорд читал альфианский справочник по гонщику, особенно систему голографической маскировки, которой раньше никогда не пользовался за ненадобностью, и заодно развлекал себя тем, что прикидывал, как бесится сейчас Сергей Плеханов, оставшись без связи и без возможности улететь. Наверное, очутиться в открытом космосе запертым, как в консервной банке, — самый потаённый кошмар космолётчика.

Опасаясь своего слишком хорошего настроения, — как бы то не сбило деловую сосредоточенность и тем самым не порушило его планы относительно передачи груза, — Кроуфорд отправился инвентаризировать кладовую и пересчитывать пищевые пайки. И уж тут-то настроение его почти сразу скатилось к мрачному. По всему выходило, что питаться нормальной человеческой едой экипажу «Шварц» осталось около недели, а дальше им грозила перспектива перейти на альфианский биосинтезатор, путающий цвета, вкус и консистенцию абсолютно любого блюда. Например, утром Кроуфорд попробовал погрызть сухую аналогию «яичницы» синего цвета, и больше такие эксперименты над собой ему проводить не хотелось. Впрочем, альтернатива была ещё страшнее: мешок расплющенной овсяной крупы угрожающе пучил бока на самой нижней полке в самом дальнем углу кладовой. Кроуфорд предпочёл бы, чтобы тот там так и оставался. Он в принципе не знал, как из этих хлопьев готовить еду и не горел желанием это узнавать.

— Брэд, наш хакер говорит, что поймал чужое сообщение. И что мы можем на него ответить, — ожил комм на запястье, и Кроуфорд почти с облегчением вышел из кладовой в коридор.

— Вот. Эта запись, — сказал Наги, как только он очутился на пороге рубки. В динамиках зашипели помехи, а потом чей-то голос потребовал:

— Борт тридцать пятый, отзовитесь. Почему не докладываете о продвижении? Что с беглецом? Где груз? — и дальше следовал неформальный переход на личности: — Плеханов, отвечай, сволочь!

— Понятно, — протянул Кроуфорд. Предчувствие ворохнулось неприятным комом в горле. Или это был обычный мандраж перед серьёзными поступками? Кроуфорд любил это чувство, оно будоражило кровь. — Наги, запиши и обработай запись, снабди её маркерами, которые скопировал, пока мы с Сергеем так мило беседовали. Сможешь? — Дождавшись кивка Наги, Кроуфорд откашлялся и начал: — Говорит Плеханов. Опять неполадки с оборудованием. Повторяю: наблюдались неполадки с оборудованием. Груз с беглецом конвоирую. Подтвердите правильность координат для высадки.

Кроуфорд кивнул Наги и замолчал, а мальчишка тут же что-то перекинул с комма на рабочее голографическое окно и быстро-быстро застучал по клавишам. Периодически он прерывался и что-то подправляя прямо в окне. Было ощущение, что выполнять подобные задания ему вовсе не впервой.

— Отредактировал, — пробормотал Наги. — Отправляю. — И почти сразу без остановки, лишь глянув на Кроуфорда искоса, добавил: — Получен запрос на видеосвязь. Это не Эсцет.

— А кто же тогда?

— Другой корабль, — ответил Наги настолько уклончиво, что стало понятно: он знает что-то, но объяснять не будет; Кроуфорду придётся разбираться в этом самостоятельно.

— Ну давай. Раз не Эсцет, то принимай вызов.

А мальчишка-то нервничал. Это было почти смешно. Сурово нахмуренные брови и отчаянный взгляд из-под них. Когда обзорный экран первым делом настроился на воспроизведение ярко-алого, почти сразу отредактированного до спокойного красно-коричневого, про Наги Кроуфорд и думать позабыл. Ну, то есть... Теперь понятно, от кого полицейские получили координаты, но... С мальчишкой потребуется серьёзно поговорить. Позже.

— Здравствуйте, Ая, — поприветствовал полицейского Кроуфорд.

— Специальный офицер особой группы реагирования космической галаполиции Фудзимия, — представился Ая, сделав грозное лицо.

— Очень приятно, — Кроуфорд сделал своё лицо не менее грозным и деловым. — Раз вы здесь, я так понимаю, вы и без моего письма в курсе происходящего. Ваш шпион хорошо работает, что ещё сказать.

— Какого письма? — брови офицера Фудзимии удивлённо приподнялись.

— Я отправлял некую информацию на почтовый адрес вашему коллеге. — Кроуфорд подцепил квитанцию, что была закреплена в специальном держателе и показал его камере.

— Понятно, — процедил Ая — да ну какой он «Фудзимия» после того, как Кроуфорд столько раз мысленно назвал его по имени, вспоминая те секунды, что они виделись. — Кэн, а ну живо проверь почту, — Ая почти рыкнул куда-то в сторону. Кроуфорд с интересом заметил болтающуюся в его ухе длинную палочку золотой серьги. А что, в полиции так можно? Кроуфорду казалось, что полиция как армия, и там всё должно быть обрезано до уставной длины, расставлено и покрашено. Ах нет, Ая сказал «особая группа реагирования». Наверное, там у них другие порядки.

Глаза Аи забегали по экрану. Видимо, он читал письмо Кроуфорда прямо сейчас.

— Да, это кое-что меняет, — проговорил он. — Я вижу дату отправления... Если бы некто вовремя проверял свой почтовый ящик, — он выделил голосом «некто», и на заднем плане послышался ответный возглас: «Да когда бы я успел, ну А-ая!», — то нам бы не пришлось ждать приказа от нашего руководства. Не знаю, о каком шпионе вы говорите, капитан...

— Кроуфорд, — подсказал Кроуфорд. — Ко мне можно обращаться просто по фамилии. — Кажется, Шульдих ехидно фыркнул. Кроуфорд глянул на него, но увидел поверх спинки кресла только рыжую макушку, склонённую к плечу.

— Да, так вот, капитан Кроуфорд. Наша группа выполняет только официальные распоряжения своего начальства. Ни с какими шпионами мы не работаем.

— Официальные, значит... Понятно, — Кроуфорд кивнул, мысленно продлив цепочку, тянущуюся от Наги к Ае ещё на пару-тройку звеньев. Вслух он примирительно сказал: — Значит, я ошибся, с кем не бывает.

— Вы уже вступили в контакт с подозреваемым?

— И даже отправил запрос на уточнение координат для посадки, — ответил Кроуфорд. Такой деловой подход офицера Аи ему нравился. Сразу к делу, пропуская ненужные обвинения и напрасные угрозы — это хорошо.

— В своём письме... Вы упоминали о том, что возили рабов для Эсцет...

— В том числе, и на эту планету, третью от солнца S-4789 прямо по нашему курсу. Там повышенная гравитация и частые радиоактивные выбросы, так что условия не особо благоприятные, и колонизировать её не выгодно, но если работать в экранированных помещениях, то... В общем, Эсцет создали здесь целую базу, да ещё и расширяться думают, судя по тому, что я везу для них сейчас.

— Да... Да, вы правы. Итак. Послушайте, какой у нас будет план...

***

Шварц приземлился на абсолютно пустынном взлётном поле, и на Кроуфорда тут же навалилась гравитация, в полтора раза превышающая стандартную земную. Да, в зданиях неподалёку наверняка были установлены гравистабилизаторы, но здесь, снаружи, нести на себе вес, равный половине собственного, было тяжеловато. Вот киборгам, наверное, будет легче. Он покосился на Фарфарелло.

— Как там Наги и остальные?

— Мальчик пишет, что с ним всё хорошо, — с небольшой задержкой ответил Фарфарелло.

Наги вместе с Шульдихом и Ёдзи перешёл на «Криптонбрандт» офицера Фудзимии, и Кроуфорда грызло гаденькое подозрение, что вряд ли оттуда уже вернётся. Впрочем, предчувствие молчало.

Снаружи быстро темнело, фонари и подсветка зданий заставляли звёзды в небе выглядеть более тусклыми и неяркими, чем они были на самом деле, а своего спутника у планеты не было. Тусклая темнота. Кроуфорд только приземлился, а уже понимал, что хочет обратно наверх, в космос. Туда, где звёзды настоящие. Он уже столько всего сделал для того, чтобы достичь их... Сделает и ещё столько же, и даже больше.

— Выходим, — скомандовал он, застёгивая на себе лёгкий комбинезон и закрепляя шлем.

— Наблюдается перемещение группы людей от здания, помеченного на плане как «центральный склад», — доложил вдруг Фарфарелло. — В составе группы два киборга DEX-6.

— Ты же с ними не справишься, — нахмурился Кроуфорд. Нахмурился, потому что Фарфарелло тоже был DEX-6. Конечно, Эсцет могли позволить себе даже семёрок, но никто не будет держать новомодных киборгов на подпольной фабрике, расположенной где-то на окраине Галактики. Семёрки хороши в центральных офисах и для охраны руководства, шестёрки сгодятся, чтобы надзирать за рабами.

— Могу справиться с вероятностью три целых и четыре десятых процента, — проронил Фарфарелло и достал ножи. Он держал их в обеих руках, тонкие серые лезвия почти не бликовали. Здешняя атмосфера позволяла киборгам не использовать скафандры, поэтому Фарфарелло стоял в шлюзе в своей обычной одежде.

— Погоди, сперва я к ним выйду.

— Мальчик сказал охранять тебя, — Фарфарелло зарычал.

— Передай ему, что я отказываюсь от твоей защиты, — с этими словами Кроуфорд тяжело поднял руку, весящую в полтора раза больше обычного, нажал на кнопку разгерметизации, и в шлюз хлынул местный воздух, слишком бедный на кислород и богатый на соединения с солями тяжёлых металлов.

— Выгружай груз поближе к пандусу, — через плечо бросил Кроуфорд, — а дальше их заберут. — А заберут ли? Что-то он не заметил, чтобы сюда подогнали какой-нибудь погрузчик.

— Брэд Кроуфорд! — выкрикнул кто-то из работников Эсцет, и внешние динамики громко воспроизвели его голос. — Старейшина приглашает вас к себе!

— А как же груз? — спросил Кроуфорд.

— Грузом займутся киборги.

В руках одного из киборгов оказался переносной гравикомпенсатор и пакет с упаковочной лентой. Ах, вот оно что. Планируют транспортировать эмбрионы, локально снизив силу тяжести до комфортной.

— Я ещё не получил оставшиеся деньги за перевозку, — нагло заявил Кроуфорд, встав на середине трапа и не собираясь двигаться дальше.

— Трансфер произведут при личной встрече, — ответил встречающий.

— Ладно, — согласился Кроуфорд, спрыгнул с трапа — колени при этом возопили, что он идиот, — и быстро нажал на комбинацию клавиш на комме, запирающую центральный шлюз. — Тогда и товар будем отгружать позже. — Он шагнул к встречающей группе и обнаружил, что гравикомпенсатор в руках шестёрки работает: идти сразу стало легче, собственный вес скорректировался до нормального, в теле тут же поселилась лёгкость.

— Зря вы это, — прокомментировал встречающий, и Кроуфорд наконец разглядел его лицо сквозь шлем скафандра. Обычное, ничем не примечательное лицо. — С боссами не спорят.

— Ничего страшного, — отмахнулся Кроуфорд. — Ну, идём?

***

Ангар, куда его проводили, — Кроуфорд даже мысленно избегал формулировки «бдительно отконвоировали» — мало походил на центральный офис. Скорее уж...

Дальняя стена ангара оказалась прозрачной, и сквозь неё было видно, как вглубь, под поверхность планеты, уходят уровни и уровни, и на каждом — только ряды небольших пластиковых клеток, и мимо них ходят согбенные люди в светлых комбинезонах, и едва при этом шевелятся, а на шее и руках каждого из них темнеют какие-то браслеты... Это вполне могли быть индивидуальные гравикомпенсаторы. Вот только вряд ли они что-то компенсировали. Судя по медлительным движениям людей, вполне возможно, что усиливали. Какую гравитацию установили для своих рабов Эсцет? Два g? Как с ней справляется вон та хрупкая девушка с двумя косичками? Бежать они не могут, это ясно. Гравитация — лучший охранник.

— Мы всегда можем оказаться там, — пробормотал сопровождающий с непримечательным лицом, и Кроуфорд не ответил.

Ещё в ангаре стояли небольшие космические яхты, и Кроуфорд с неудовольствием поглядел на одну. Новейшая модель «Звёздной капли», вытянутая, хромированная, жемчужина альфианского космопрома нынешнего года выпуска. Увы, его гонщик с этой «каплей» не сравнится. Но угнать эту красоту не стоило и надеяться. Судя по всему, «капля» была собственностью Старейшины. По крайней мере, других настолько же дорогостоящих кораблей здесь не было.

— Сюда, пожалуйста, — сопровождающий указал рукой на лестницу, уходящую под потолок, и Кроуфорд шагнул на первую ступень, с удовольствием ощущая, как легче становятся шаги. Кто-то основательно поигрался со здешней гравитацией. На верхушке лестницы он оглянулся и посмотрел на тёмное взлётное поле. Где-то там остался его «Шварц»...

— Добрый вечер, — сказал человек с серебристыми волосами в белом костюме, взглянувший на Кроуфорда, когда тот переступил порог конторы. Прозрачный пол позволял видеть, как внизу, на фабрике, трудятся похищенные Эсцет люди, сгибаясь под гнётом искусственно усиленной гравитации. Кроуфорду, по большому счёту, всегда было плевать на чужие страдания, он умел абстрагироваться, но сейчас от явного дурновкусия этой показухи он скривился.

— Добрый, — согласился он. — Я пришёл, чтобы получить деньги за доставку эмбрионов.

— Так вот ты какой, — будто не слыша его, протянул Старейшина. — Волевой, наглый, стремящийся к цели. Отличный экземпляр. Хочешь работать на Эсцет в другом качестве?

Слева от входа стоял киборг-телохранитель, тоже в белом, с бесстрастным кукольным лицом. Наверняка семёрка. DEX показался Кроуфорду простым манекеном, но он понимал, что это впечатление ошибочное. Прояви он хоть малейшую угрозу по отношению к его хозяину, как семёрка уничтожит его без колебаний.

— Вынужден отказаться, — ответил Кроуфорд. — Я больше не хочу иметь с делами Эсцет ничего общего.

— Особые грузы, статус личного пилота, самостоятельные полёты, небольшие курьерские поручения? Ты же всю жизнь был простым пилотом, Кроуфорд. Тебе нравится летать? А может, ты хочешь управлять нашим отделом логистики? Заведовать всеми грузоперевозками, легальными и не очень? Куда ты метишь, в начальники или тебе больше нравится оставаться простым исполнителем? — Старейшина захихикал и притопнул по крепкому полу ногой. И как у него голова не кружится, ходить по прозрачному над бездной в множество этажей, шахтой спускающихся всё ниже и ниже? — А если не примешь нашего предложения, то всегда можешь оказаться на самом дне, — будто подслушав его мысли, добавил Старейшина. — Мы обязательно тебя достанем, Крруфорд. Не стоит и пытаться убежать.

— Не стоит угрожать мне, — произнёс Кроуфорд.

— Да? Думаешь, я испугаюсь твоей смехотворной угрозы обнародовать информацию, которой ты якобы владеешь? — Старейшина хмыкнул.

— Тогда сделки не будет, — быстро произнёс Кроуфорд, и эти слова были сигналом.

Киборг-семёрка ещё успел повернуть голову, видимо, заметил проблеск лазерного луча, но остановить его уже не смог. Кроуфорд не увидел, что стало с лицом семёрки, но выжженый и спёкшийся затылок углядел. Как раз в том месте, он знал, у DEX находился процессор. Киборг упал на прозрачный пол, как мешок с костями, Старейшина вскинулся, бросил на Кроуфорда по-настоящему испуганный взгляд, а потом бросился к своему рабочему месту. Не успел он обогнуть стол, как дверь кабинета слетела с петель от сильного пинка.

Внутрь ввалились сразу двое. Одного Кроуфорд видел мельком, когда провожал свою команду через шлюз в полицейский корвет. Это был светловолосый парень с миндалевидными глазами и странными татуировками на лице, очень высокий. Должно быть, родом с одной из колоний, где низкая гравитация обеспечивала высокий рост у жителей. Татуировки на лицах в таких поселениях наносили, чтобы придать различие внешне одинаковым клонам, которые рождались при использовании государственных квот на усыновление и рождение последующих поколений колонистов. Высокий парень оказался молчуном, и Кроуфорд так и не определился, киборг он или обычный живой человек. Но в любом случае, он был явно модифицирован: бегать с такими лезвиями наперевес, да ещё и двигаться настолько быстро...

Со вторым полицейским Кроуфорд уже имел счастье познакомиться раньше: офицер Хайд, которого свои звали просто Кэн, был вооружён более простым оружием. Если, конечно, острые когти можно считать простыми.

— Фри, стол! — крикнул Кэн, и татуированный метнулся наперерез Старейшине. Тот отпрянул, выхватил откуда-то бластер карманной модели и наставил его на помеху. Фри развернулся и, зарычав, двинулся вперёд. Кэн взмахнул рукой, цепляя заточенными когтями-лезвиями рукав белого пиджака. Брызнула кровь, Старейшина закричал, его палец всё-таки нажал на спусковую скобу, но заряд плазмы всего лишь проплавил стену. Сработали дымочувствительные датчики, и Кроуфорд, словно кто-то подтолкнул его под локоть, шагнул наружу на лестницу за секунду до того, как кабинет Старейшины стало заливать пеной с потолка. Впрочем, на плечо попало немного пены. Он смахнул её с рукава форменной куртки и только тогда увидел стоящего на лестнице офицера Аю Фудзимию с настоящим мечом в руках. С мечом! Неужели нельзя использовать станнеры или бластеры? Впрочем, бластерами-то как раз лучше не пользоваться. Пена всё ещё изливалась с потолка с шипением. Внутри кто-то выл и плаксивым тоном обещал засудить. В ответ смеялись.

— Там всё в порядке, — прокомментировал Кроуфорд. — Ваши люди производят задержание. Отлично сработано.

— Ваш снайпер тоже хорош, — не остался в долгу Ая. — С такого расстояния снять киборга...

— Он не снайпер, он навигатор, — на всякий случай поправил Кроуфорд. Если честно, он и сам удивился, когда Наги предложил страховать его на длинной дистанции. Сказал, ничего сложного, понадобится всего лишь максимальное увеличение видеокамеры и подключение к корабельной пушке, работающей на минимальной мощности. «И, конечно, надо будет модернизировать линзы, на это уйдёт минут десять». — И ещё он немного механик. Хм. — Кроуфорд и сам не верил в то, что говорил. Наги по-прежнему оставался для него загадкой.

— Нам бы пригодился такой человек в команде, — пробормотал Ая. Потом покачал головой и добавил, сменив тему: — Вы оказались правы во всём. Эти люди... рабы... Мы уже вызвали подкрепление, самое большее через полчаса сюда прибудет большой отряд галаполиции. Нам одним со всем здесь не справиться.

В ангар, торжественно мигая красным и синим, под звук сирены из внешних динамиков влетел «Криптонбрандт», пилотируемый Хлоэ. Наверное, Хлоэ. Потому что всё время, что между кораблями держалась внутренняя связь, Шульдих жаловался Кроуфорду по комму, что его не пускают «порулить полицейской развалюхой».

Прозвучало стандартное объявление: «Внимание! Это галактическая полиция! Вы окружены! Сдавайтесь!», а офицер Фудзимия внезапно развернулся к прозрачной стене, разглядел кого-то в толпе побросавших работу людей и с удивительно просветлевшим лицом прошептал своё имя.


	7. Эпилог

— Я-то думал, нам придётся что-то серьёзное делать, — разглагольствовал Шульдих, поедая последний паёк. Он ещё не знал, что паёк последний. Быть может, тогда бы проявил к еде больше внимания. — Ну, летать там. С кем-то драться. Брэд, ты знай, если что, то я готов! — он кровожадно наколол на вилку котлету и отгрыз от неё кусок, а потом утёр пальцем губы, вымазанные в соусе. — Этот белобрысый гад даже не слушал меня, когда я ему говорил, как правильно сходить в атмосферу планеты в стелс-маскировке. Говорю, достаточно и одного маневрового, переключи всю тягу на центральный и втопи, когда температура на обшивке будет около трёхсот, а он сказал, что закроет меня в камере, если я хоть слово ему ещё... Сволочи они, короче. И вообще, ты их оружие видел? Ни хрена они не копы, я так думаю.

— Копы, копы, — ответил ему Ёдзи. — Я узнавал у Кэна. Говорит, специальная группа реагирования с особыми полномочиями. Он мне даже жетон показал.

— Такой же липовый, как твои медицинские корочки, — парировал Шульдих.

— Но я всё-таки оказал первую помощь этому задержанному.

Кроуфорд кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание. Был один момент, который он хотел прояснить.

— Так что, этот альфианский газ, который ты всё-таки использовал, действительно вызывает амнезию?

— Не так уж много он и забыл, — проворчал Ёдзи, утыкаясь в кружку с розовым какао. — Всего пятнадцать предшествующих минут. Так что очень удивлялся, откуда у него этот порез на руке. Значит, не будет подавать встречный иск.

— Какой может быть иск, он с бластером напал на полицейских! Разумеется, Кэн защищал своего напарника, — с жаром произнёс Шульдих, как будто сам там был и всё видел. — В любом случае, вы видели, что творится? В инфранете пишут, имущество арестовано, ведётся расследование, акции компании упали...

— Вот и хорошо, — с чувством глубокого удовлетворения заключил Кроуфорд. Он инфранет тоже читал, но лишний раз услышать о своей победе вслух было чрезвычайно приятно.

— Среди спасённых оказалось много людей, которые считались без вести пропавшими, — сказал вдруг молчавший до этого Наги. — Мы помогли стольким людям... — Он посмотрел на Кроуфорда странным взглядом. Таким... Как будто он, Кроуфорд, внезапно начал вызывать у мальчишки уважение.

— Кхм... А та девушка... Ну, которую этот красн... Офицер Фудзимия всё прижимал к себе... — Кроуфорд внезапно обнаружил у себя приступ косноязычия. Ещё бы, нелегко было с удивлением увидеть, как суровый и несгибаемый профессионал внезапно роняет своё оружие на пол и кидается обнимать какую-то девчонку.

— Его сестра, — внёс ясность Ёдзи. — Он попросил проверить её медсканером и диагностом, а она всё цеплялась за него и говорила: «Братик, ты теперь полицейский?» Такая вот история, — и Ёдзи покачал головой, будто к чему-то прислушиваясь и не соглашаясь.

— Бывают в жизни и хэппиэнды, — пробормотал Шульдих.

Комм у Наги подал какой-то особый сигнал, и мальчишка тут же вскочил из-за стола.

— Ой, там вызов... Межпланетный... Я в рубке поговорю! Фарфи, доедай, не надо со мной ходить!

— Девчонка, наверное, — почти мечтательно протянул Ёдзи. Его нахмурившееся было лицо разгладилось. Шульдих понимающе хмыкнул, но остался сидеть. Кроуфорд же, не собираясь и дальше мучиться неудовлетворённым любопытством, выждал немного времени, а потом поднялся из-за стола и, стараясь не топать каблуками, отправился следом за своим навигатором-механиком-снайпером-шпионом, и кто там он ещё по совместительству?..

— ...мору, ещё побуду. Тут интересно. А ты как?

— Фриссы дали добро, но центавриане ещё ломаются. Эти их родственные связи...

Говоривший оказался вовсе не девушкой, а молодым человеком в костюме и с аккуратно уложенными волосами. Кроуфорду показалось, что это лицо он уже где-то видел совсем недавно. В новостях?

— Нет, я спросил, как ты?

— Я в порядке. Прилетай, когда будет время. — И тут молодой человек перевёл взгляд. — Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь о нём, господин Кроуфорд, — сказал он и чуть улыбнулся.

Кроуфорд вернул ему улыбку и ответил:

— Разумеется. — Кажется, теперь он понял, каким образом Наги «делал» их документы. Они действительно были подлинными. Когда за дело берётся чиновник из самой верхушки власти, иначе и быть не может.

Наги вздрогнул, обернулся и пролепетал:

— А... Да, спасибо, что не забываете обо мне, господин Такатори. Очень рад был выполнить ваш заказ... И... Мне уже пора...

— Да, больше не буду отвлекать тебя от работы. До связи, Наги, — господин Такатори улыбнулся ему персонально и закончил звонок.

— Это... — Наги замялся. — Это мой...

— Разве я запрещал личные звонки? — перебил его Кроуфорд. — Не помню такого. Ты не обязан передо мной отчитываться. Пока это не мешает работе, можешь болтать с кем хочешь.

Наги вздохнул с видимым облегчением.

— Наги, — Кроуфорд обратился к нему особенным тоном.

— Да? — кажется, мальчишка что-то почувствовал, потому что в его голосе прозвучала осторожность.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты проложил курс до ближайшего галамаркета.

— Хорошо. — Наги почесал затылок, вызвал окно и ткнул в иконку навигаторской программы. — Нам где побольше ассортимент или где скидки есть?

— Нам тот, который ближе. Самый ближайший. И побыстрее.

— А почему такая спешка? — Наги всё ещё не понимал, так что Кроуфорду пришлось объяснить:

— К утру команда поймёт, что на корабле не осталось ни щепотки кофе и ни одного пайка с завтраком. Обедов и ужинов тоже нет. Наги, ты хочешь есть овсянку? Или, может быть, ты умеешь её хотя бы готовить?

Мальчишка содрогнулся от такого ужасного предположения.

— Нет!

— Тогда поторопиться в твоих интересах, — заключил Кроуфорд и вышел из рубки в коридор. В голове уже зрели мечты о свежезаваренном кофе и, может быть, даже настоящих фруктах. «Шварц» предстояло сдать бочки с рыбьим жиром в спа-центр, и он уже договорился о приёмке груза неподалёку — забрать и отвезти что-то крупногабаритное, но длительного срока хранения. Кроуфорд знал, что ему предстоит рабочая рутина, будни обычного грузоперевозчика, но чуть ли не впервые в жизни он был сам себе хозяин, и одно это уже заставляло его высоко поднимать голову и расправлять плечи.

Наконец-то он был свободен и мог летать среди настоящих звёзд.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
> 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Фарфарелло](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845607) by [fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020)




End file.
